Tiara Story: Demon's Child
by snakebite4
Summary: Edward's twin sister was gifted with a powerful and terrifying gift, straining her relationship with her family. She suffered alone for nine years until a certain Volturi guard saved her. DemetrixOC
1. Marked and Chosen

Tiara Story I: Demon's Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Danielle Tiara Masen however, is my property.**

Her name was Danielle Tiara Masen. She was born on June 20, 1901 to a couple, Elizabeth Masen, a loving mother and Edward Masen Sr. a successful lawyer. Her father clarified she was dead in 1909. She however, died in peace when she was seventeen, in a small village in Greece on June 20, 1918, her seventeenth birthday.

My name is Tiara Volturi. I was born in 1901 and died in 1918. I woke up two days later and started my new life as a completely different person. Let me tell you the story of Danielle Masen and her death before I started with my story, Tiara Story part 1: Demon's Child.

Chapter 1: Marked and Chosen

**Chicago, Illinois – 1909**

My beloved mother had taken us to a carnival. It was a lovely sunny day, a perfect day out to spend with my family! Father was busy as always, I guess being a lawyer prevented you from being with your family. Mother has always been a dear to us, while Eddie always being an annoyance to me. Mother however claimed that, that was a sign of affection. It was fun, the carnival. There were giant bunnies giving balloons and there were candies everywhere. I enjoyed being right beside my mother, with her hand holding mine tightly while the other holding Edward's. I wasn't afraid of getting lost, although the carnival was vast because I knew my mother would find and protect me.

"I want my fortune to be read!" Edward tugged my mother's hand, pointing at a dark blue tenth with white stripes. There was a board showing a woman wearing a hood and her long fingers that were accessorized with giant and beautiful rings, hovering over a magic crystal ball.

"Honey, you're too young for that." Mother declined Edward's wish sweetly and I snickered at my twin brother. He glared at me which caused me to laugh even harder. We bought a bunny that was cream in color and had named it Lexi. Little did I know, it was the day that would change my life forever. The day I was marked and chosen.

We were just leaving the carnival when an old woman grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her. She has a black hair, as dark as the night and there were no white streaks ruining her beautiful raven hair although her face was covered in wrinkles. She looked at me in the eye, her dark black eyes stared right into my electric blue eyes, straight to my soul. She gasped and her eyes rolled back to her head while her grip on my wrist tightened. She seemed to be in a trance as she said those words that had marked me.

"In seven days, it will come to you. It is not a gift, it is not a curse. You shall be marked and chosen in seven days. Embrace it and push it away not. Nine years you shall suffer and find love at the end of the darkness. To see and be the daughter of the night, it is your choice. Be a demon or not be, it is always your choice." She said, her voice caressed my ear and soul mystically. Her velvety voice seemed to be planted in my mind. With that cryptic message, she slipped a silver bracelet with a crescent moon charm clung on it.

"Elle?" Mother called me and I ran to her, eager to be under her protection again. I clutched her hand tightly. When I turned around, the old woman was no longer there.

Apparently, this curse-marked-chosen-suffering-gift message was not what an eight year-old of me should be hearing. But like the creepy old woman has said, or cursed, I was marked. Exactly seven days later, I woke up, feeling different. My hand was cold as death and I felt light-headed. My reflection seemed to be different as well. The girl in the mirror was me, yet it wasn't me. I shivered at that eerie thought.

"Elle, let's go out!" Edward shouted from downstairs.

"I'm not feeling well…" I said but he was already outside. I could hear the gate been opened and I sighed. Thinking that it would not do any harm, I slipped on my shoes and walked towards my brother.

"You brought Lexi!" I grinned as the creamy bunny's ears twitched. I reached to hold her but Edward stuck hit tongue at me and I widened my eyes, opening my mouth to call for mother. But he had started walking and I had no choice but to follow my annoying twin. The sun has almost set, one of the favorite times that I shared with Edward, twilight. The way the sky was illuminated with various colors made me grinned. It was beautiful, there were blue, purple, orange and even pink! We headed home when we bumped into an older boy and his friends, probably somewhere around ten to twelve. The leader of the gang, I assumed, snatched Lexi from Edward's hands and grinned devilishly as he pet Lexi's head. I glared at him but he paid no attention to me.

"Give her back." Edward growled and the older boy just snickered.

"Get it by yourself, _boy._" He said mockingly and his friends laughed.

"I said, give it back!" Edward shouted.

"Here you go," the boy said and before Edward can take Lexi back, the boy threw her into the lake causing me to scream in horror. Rabbits can swim, if you put them in the water nicely. They would panic if they were thrown into a lake suddenly. I watched as Lexi drowned in shock and snapped my head to the boy who had killed Lexi.

"You monster!" I cried and lunged at him, grabbing a hold on his neck, wanting him to die like he did to Lexi. My sights were blurry from my tears but I saw it. The moment my skin made contact with his, his eyes widened and his mouth opened but no voice was heard. His skin became so pale and his horrified eyes stared down at me accusingly. I withdrew my hand and took several steps back when the boy collapsed to the ground. There were no lights in his eyes. His chest wasn't moving. He lied there and I waited for him to climb back to his feet. But he didn't. He was dead.

"I-I swear I didn't do anything!" I said exasperatedly at Edward who was watching wide-eyed. "Eddie!" I called desperately and he looked at me, his emerald green eyes showed nothing but fear. "Eddie!" I yelled when he turned around and ran back home. The friends of the boy had called for help and I dashed out of the scene, before anyone can ask me anything. I reached home, wanting to see my mother more than I ever wanted. My cheeks were wet from the crying although I didn't know what I was crying for. I stumbled into my mother and father, and based on their looks, Edward had told them.

"What did you do?" Father asked in that tone that I feared so much, that I shrunk in fear.

"I-I didn't do anything!" I stammered, tears started welling in my tears again.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart." Mother said, walking towards me to take me into her arms. But father grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him and gave her a warning look not to be anywhere near me.

"Call the doctor." He said to mother and she cast me a worried yet loving look before went away to call the doctor.

"What do I do with you, now?" Father asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. I noticed it as a sign of irritation and his way of controlling his anger. But he can't hold it any longer. "My reputation! My career! You killed the boy!" He shouted, his eyes were blazing with rage and my lips quivered. "Do you think crying will solve anything? That boy won't come back from death!"

"But I didn't do anything, father! I just touched him and that was it!" I cried although I knew my pleading, my explanation, my story won't get through him.

"The doctor will be here soon," mother's sweet voice echoed at the living room.

"Go back to your room." Father ordered me and I obeyed. As I reached upstairs, Edward closed the door of his bedroom and I bit my lips. How could he? He was supposed to be by my side, comforting me. He was my twin, my other half of soul. He can feel what I feel. How can he? I entered my room and plopped on my bed, looking outside of the window, where the sun has set and darkness started taking over. A rapid knock was heard on my door before it was opened, revealing a middle-age doctor. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." I pleaded, my eyes were dried with tears. I didn't think I can cry anymore.

"Let's see if you're having fever." He said calmingly and placed a thermometer under my tongue and looked at me before retrieving the thermometer.

"Your temperature's just fine." He stated oddly.

"I am not sick." I told him.

"I will take a sample of your blood." He said and my eyes widened.

"No, please don't." I said faintly and he sighed, rummaging for something in his bag.

"It won't hurt." He lied and held my arm tightly and that was when I realized he was wearing gloves. He was about to inject me with something, to drug me maybe and I thought of him as a threat. I reached my bare hand to his face and he had the same reaction as the boy from the park. He dropped dead and it took me a second to realize what I had done. I had taken another life and this time, it wasn't an accident. I wanted it to happen.

* * *

**Chicago Mental Asylum, Illinois – 1909**

"No, no, father! Eddie!" I yelled, banging my tiny fists on the door. "Mother! Forgive me! It was an accident! I would never hurt you! Mother! Edward!" I cried and slid down to the floor, sobbing. I had accidentally almost killed my mother and everyone thought of me as a monster. Even me. To keep everyone and his reputation as a lawyer with caliber, my father signed me up in an asylum. But I wasn't crazy! I was just…harmful.

I didn't care of the treatment my father had given me. He resented me and never was there when I needed him as a father. He provided me with wealth but not love. But mother and Edward…they were a family to me. And family was supposed to stay together, right? Family was supposed to protect each other, love each other and help each other. Always and forever. I felt betrayed, never in my life I felt such a resentment and betrayal to them. How can a mother let her own daughter suffered in an asylum? She was the one who gave birth to me! Mother was supposed to protect her children! And Edward…my one and only twin brother. How can he turn his back on me when he knew I did nothing! He and I shared one soul and one mind. How could he…This wasn't what I had wanted, I wanted nothing of this misery!

Every day was a torture to me. They put me through therapy and when I accidentally hurt someone, they electrocute me. They would drown me in cold water, filled with ice cubes, one of my most hated treatments. How can they do this to a child? They were monsters pretending to be humans! I loathed them more than anything.

* * *

**Chicago Mental Asylum, Illinois – 1915**

"Happy birthday, Tiara!" Simmons grinned as he entered my room. Simmons was an employee in the asylum and he treated me with kindness unlike the rest of them. I had also dropped my name and started to use my middle name. Right now, only Simmons called me Tiara since it wasn't like I had any friends here. Not like there was anyone who can be my friends judging on my situation. Simmons was a man with black hair and he seemed to be in his thirties. He has a pale and smooth complexion, and not a single wrinkle ruined his skin. He has brown eyes and the weird thing was, he never changed since he first met me four years ago. He told me he had a drink from a fountain of youth, but I was no longer a child for him to lie to. Hmph.

"It's nothing, but here's your present." He said handing me a dark blue box. My lips curved into a smile and I brushed away my long bronze hair. I hated it. The color of the hair reminded me of mother and Edward; the two persons that I trusted the most and the same persons who had betrayed me.

"Thank you, Simmons." I said, untying the ribbon and opened the lid. It was an antique hand mirror and a comb and I chuckled.

"They're beautiful." I whispered and he smiled.

"I wanted to bring you a cake, but it seems like I can't." He said grimly.

"Oh, you've done lots of things to me. It's fine." I said and he chuckled.

"But I managed to sneak in this," he winked as he pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket.

"Thank you!" I said, my voice was filled with gratitude. The food here was sickening and it has been ages since I ate a chocolate.

"You're welcome, now, eat it before they catch you." He grinned and I laughed.

"Thank you, and Simmons!" I called him.

"Yes?"

"You know that I didn't mean to hurt Hannah right?" I asked him quietly and he nodded with a smile. "For believing me, I thank you. And I couldn't thank you more for helping me out when they want to punish me." I said and he gave me another smile.

"It's my job to protect you. Once you're old enough, I guarantee you a freedom." He told me.

"Really?" My eyes lit up at the word of freedom.

"Of course, _they_ will let you do whatever you want. You'll be free." He told me and gave me a smile before walking out of my room, leaving me with the present and the chocolate. I had the feeling that the 'they' he mentioned weren't the asylum employees but someone else. But who could they be?

* * *

**I had rewritten this for the third and last time! To new readers, I welcome you! To old readers, I hope you like it!**

**The differences:**

1. Danielle/Tiara is Edward's twin instead of his younger sister.

2. I changed the bunny's name from Trixie to Lexi (because I love Lexi from TVD)

3. A new character, Simmons is introduced. He's a vampire and he was the one who changed Alice.

**Read and review! :)**


	2. A Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Tiara.**

Chapter 2: A Friend

* * *

**Volterra, Italy – September 1917**

"She has been kept for too long, brother." The man with shoulder length blond hair that was almost white hissed. He was clearly displeased and the scowl on his face displayed it clearly. There were three men, or to be exact, vampires, sitting on three thrones. One on the far left was Marcus, a broody vampire with dark brown curly hair. The middle one was Aro, the leader of The Volturi. And the blond haired vampire that has spoken, was Caius.

"We can't have her change yet, Caius." Aro said glancing at the vampire on his left. When the rumor about an eight years old girl that had killed a boy reached his ears, he was intrigued and asked one of his high rank guards, a tracker to be exact, to find out the truth about the rumor. It was true, Danielle Masen, an eight year old girl had killed a boy on accident. He then searched for the doctor who checked on her and discovered that Danielle Masen had killed him too. Later on, the news said Danielle was locked up in a mental asylum at Illinois.

Aro had 'asked' one of his old friends, Simmons to look out for Danielle. The Volturi will change her and take her in as one of their guards once she is old enough. Unfortunately, Danielle has been in the asylum for too long. Aro had to admit that he was afraid if his precious future collection would go insane or maybe end her life. Out of the three leaders, Caius showed the most interest. When he heard of Simmons's stories regarding Danielle's gift, Caius seemed more eager than ever to take her in and make her his own personal guard. Just like Aro has Renata. Her gift wasn't only sadistic but also cruel, just like Caius's favorite.

"She is sixteen, Aro." Caius reminded him that they had changed Jane and Alec when they were barely thirteen.

"Let me consider it." Aro said, deep in thought.

"Alec!" Caius called and Aro turned to his left, glaring at the blond vampire. Yes, Caius was also the leader but Aro thought of himself to be higher than Caius or Marcus.

"We'll wait until she's older, _brother_." Aro hissed and glared at Caius. A dark haired vampire that possessed the body of a sixteen year-old boy walked into the throne room.

"Master?" Alec asked.

"Tell Simmons to make a plan for Danielle to escape." Caius ordered and Alec nodded. The younger vampire turned to Aro who was seething at Caius.

"Fine." Aro sneered and turned to Alec. "Tell Simmons that Danielle is to be in Italy in two months."

"Yes, master." Alec said obediently.

"That is all. You're dismissed." Aro said and Alec walked out from the Great Hall. Aro turned to Caius who was smirking victoriously.

* * *

**Chicago Mental Asylum, Illinois – September 1917**

"Yes, I will." Simmons said and hung up. He smiled and released a deep sigh. He has grown fond of Tiara to let her go but he was glad that she will finally able to get out from this hell.

"Simmons, there's a new girl here. Can you handle her for me? She's totally insane." Carla said and the vampire nodded.

"Of course, how long has she been here?" Simmons questioned as Carla led him to the girl's room.

"Yesterday. She's the same age as your _favorite_ patient." Clara remarked and Simmons smiled.

"That's good. She could use a friend." Simmons joked and Clara rolled her eyes. "What's her name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon. She claimed to see things." Clara handed him a file.

"Ghosts?"

"I actually wonder if you're as insane as your patients, Simmons. She said she can see things that were meant to happen. But she's wrong, of course." Clara explained.

"Interesting." Simmons said and opened the door to the room of the patient. "Hello, Mary."

* * *

I sat on the bench and read 'Dracula', a novel that has been bought by Simmons with an autograph of Bram Stoker himself, a gift for my sixteenth birthday. When I was six, I had been waiting for my sixteenth birthday. I had been waiting for that great birthday party celebration in my life for years. Ironically, I did enjoy my birthday party. It was three months ago and it was dull. No presents from mother, father or Edward, hell, there were not even wishes. I bet Edward received many gift on the past eight years while I remained forgotten.

What was great in this mental asylum aka Hell, is no one seemed to be afraid of me except for the staffs. Well, that was only because the others were crazy. I think if I wasn't here, I would be isolated and being called names by the other _normal_ teenagers. After eight years of possessing this 'gift', I had learned to control it with the help of Simmons. I could touch him without hurting him two years ago. The feeling of shaking his hand was so nice. I had longed for human's touch since the day I realized I couldn't touch someone without hurting them. Now, I actually felt gifted. I could use the gift whenever the staffs tried to hurt me.

I bent down to pluck a pink flower and concentrated on my gift. I channeled it as if it was a flowing energy and sent it to the flower making it wilt and turned into dust.

"How did you do that?" A girl with black short hair asked me. I was startled at her presence that I stood up instantly. She smiled at me. Her eyes were lit up with excitement and awe. "I'm Alice." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Oh," I said stupidly, it was the first time in eight years to have a conversation with another teenage girl and it was so unfamiliar. I brushed my hands to get rid of the dust and channeled the energy backward, keeping them in my heart, the core or the house.

"I'm Tiara." I said and shook her hand. I giggled at this, I couldn't believe I could finally interact with a girl that was the same age as me. It was an unusual feeling but it sure did feel good.

"So what did you do?" I asked when she sat down next to me. She didn't seem crazy but she was smiling and very cheerful which was very odd…and might be the sign that she was as insane as the others.

"I see things before it happens although, they are not always correct." She told me and I looked at her, wondering if she was crazy. Well, we were in a mental asylum anyway.

"Like the future? And they thought you crazy?" I asked and she pursed her lips, looking up to the sky.

"I had a vision of my mother being murdered. I warned her about it and she believed me but my father didn't." She said. "After months of precautions, nothing happened. So, she let her guards down and she was murdered." She sighed and I looked at her to see if she was crying. She didn't. "My father remarried and my step-mother doesn't like me much. Later on, I had a vision of my father and my mother's killer…plotting to kill me." She said and I frowned. What kind of a father was he? Even my cold-hearted father, didn't really planning to kill me for bringing disgrace to him.

"He didn't end up killing me but he sent me to this place, telling the townsfolk that I had gone crazy. Well, here I am." She said with a sad smile. "What about you? Did you get in here because of your gift?" Alice asked eagerly and I nodded. The way she asked me was like it was a normal question, as if she was asking me of the weather.

"I don't really want to talk about it…but since you've told me your story…" I began and she smiled, encouragingly.

"I accidentally killed a boy. It was very horrible. I was so scared and my father…he didn't want me to tarnish his reputation as a great lawyer. He was a respectable man in the town. So he sent me here, and they never visited me. I have a twin brother, Edward. He was shy, but I don't know if he's still is or maybe he has changed into a Casanova." I laughed bitterly and Alice looked at me sympathetically. "My mother is a great woman though. She really loved us…but I guess, she didn't want a murderer as a daughter either." I sighed.

"Maybe she still loves you, but she's afraid of you. If she knows you can handle your gift, maybe she can accept you back. She must really miss you." Alice comforted me and I smiled.

"Thank you, how long have you been here anyway? I never see you before." I said.

"Just a week, I guess. You?"

"I've been here for eight years. I really want to get out." I whispered the last sentence. She looked at her surrounding and grasped for my hands. I quickly kept the energy in check, so that Alice wouldn't get hurt.

"I told you I can see the future right?" She asked and I nodded eagerly, smiling. "Let me see yours," she said almost excitedly, trying to get my mind off my past. Alice has this positive energy that totally affected those who were around her, which was me.

"Oh, okay. Give it a shot." I grinned.

"Alright, alright." She calmed herself and clasped my hands with hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a minute or two, she opened it again with a smile.

"I saw you with a very handsome man! Oh my God, oh my God!" she squealed excitedly and I laughed.

"How does he look? How does he look?" I asked impatiently.

"He was very pale and has brown hair, tall and muscular! He was wearing a necklace, a pendant of letter V." Alice giggled and I followed suit. I didn't know if she was just pulling my leg, but it totally made my day.

"Hey you girls, it's time for dinner." Simmons approached us. "I see that you two are friends now. That's great." He smiled and I grinned.

"Alice is a great friend." I said and she laughed.

"Give yourself some credits, will you? You're a wonderful friend!" She hugged me with an arm.

"Thank you," I mumbled softly.

"No, thank you, _sister_." She said and I beamed at her. We walked back inside with laughter and suddenly, I felt like I was normal again.

* * *

**Hope you love it! Read and review!**

**The difference:**

Alice. That's it! When I made Alice as Tiara's only friend, this will totally make everything more interesting. I guess.


	3. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Tiara.**

Chapter 3: The Great Escape

* * *

**Chicago Mental Asylum – November 1917**

"Do you think we can ever get out of here? See the world?" I asked as we strode down the field. It was a chilly November yet both of us found comfort in the freezing field instead of the dull room that was like a prison.

"You have to, Tiara. You've been here since eight years. You'd missed all the fun." Alice insisted. "We could just sneak out, you know." Alice said suddenly.

"It's risky." I shrugged and she laughed.

"Come on, Tiara! I think this actually happens because you've been trapped here since you're eight years old. You're almost seventeen now, you need to take the risk." She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed.

"I would love that." My lips curved into a smile and I turned to her. "But let's wait until its warmer, alright? I don't think we can survive out there with this kind of weather." I said and she laughed.

"You're smart. Alright, April, maybe?" she suggested and I laughed, nodding.

"April." I said, determined to get out of here.

* * *

"Simmons, pleasure to meet you." Simmons said to a tall and bulky vampire. He was wearing a dark grey cloak and a V pendant, the insignia of the Volturi.

"I'm Felix." He said, shaking Simmons's hand.

"I…I have a favor." Simmons said carefully. Felix cocked his head to the side and looked at him intimidatingly.

"I'm asking you to give her some time. She didn't know about our existence yet."

"That could be adjustable. Aro himself will tell her about everything and we will train her to be the best vampire." Felix told Simmons formally and Simmons shook his head.

"For eight years, she has been locked up here, she's finally smiling. She has a friend here. What do you think she will feel if that's taken away from her?" Simmons asked and Felix growled.

"My order was to bring her to Italy safely. That's all."

"And I'm asking you to give her more time. Let her enjoy her human life if you want to take it away from her." Simmons hissed and turned on his heels. Felix grumbled under his breath and pulled out his phone. He wanted to snap that man's neck but he was a friend of Aro and he was sure his master wouldn't like that. He was surprised when Aro approved of Simmons's favor and he headed back to the port, not without taking a look of Danielle. She was beautiful for a human, a soft and pale complexion, a pair of electric blue eyes that were big, almost like a goldfish and pouty pink lips. She was tiny compared to his size and had a beautiful smile. She reminded him of his sister and for a second, he felt sorrow. He left to Italy and was sure his best friend, Demetri, would love to hear about Danielle.

* * *

**Chicago Mental Asylum, Illinois – May 1918**

"You're not joking, are you?" Alice piped up and Simmons shook his head, with a smile on his face.

"We can really go out?" I asked and he nodded patiently.

"Yes, sweethearts. You can go out under my supervision but you will have to return here by sunset." He said and Alice and I giggled and laughed, hugging each other. Simmons gave us a pair of clothes each to change, so we wouldn't have to go out with the patient uniform. I could feel my eyes were about to pop out of its socket at the surrounding.

"Chicago has surely changed a lot." I said, astonished at the new fashion and cars.

"Of course it has!" Alice said excitedly. "And I think it's time for us to cut that hair of yours!" She added and I frowned.

"What? No!" I protested immediately.

"Not as short as mine, silly. But your hair is really long, you should trim it. And mine is long, much to my distaste." She muttered and I shook my head. Alice's hair was shoulder length and she called that long? My hair has reached my waist and I had to agree with Alice that it needed to be cut. Later on, Simmons brought us to dine at an expensive restaurant.

"What's this for?" I asked, gaping at the luxurious restaurant. It wasn't like I wasn't used to this luxury, but it had been too long.

"We're drinking wine!" Alice whispered to me excitedly as the waiter poured the expensive wine into our glass.

"For your freedom." Simmons raised his glass and we knocked our glasses to his.

"For freedom." Both of us said and sipped the wine.

"And let me take this picture of both of you." He said as he set up his camera.

"Seriously, Simmons. What is this for?" I urged him and he looked at me with a sad smile. Oh dear, what did his smile mean?

"Smile, sweethearts." He said and both Alice and I smiled at the camera. He then gave his camera to a waiter and told him to print the picture.

"Listen," he said once the waiter left. "I have a proposal for the two of you that will need a sacrifice from you two." He began and sighed deeply.

"Freedom." He said and Alice and I looked at each other, eyes-wide. He pulled out a ticket from his coat and ten notes of ten dollars, and placed it on the table.

"But only one of you can have it…for now." He said and leaned back against his chair. Alice took the ticket and money, and handed it to me.

"But Alice…" I gaped, touched at her sacrifice.

"You deserved it, Tiara. I have been locked in there for months but you were in there for nine damn years." She said and sniffed, before pulling me into a tight and loving hug. I hugged her back, she was my only friend, and she was willing to stay in that hell so I could escape. I looked at the ticket again. I couldn't believe it. A ticket for freedom. That was all I ever wanted yet why I didn't want it right here and now?

We went out of the restaurant and there was a car, to take me to the port. Simmons had planned everything. All I have to do was climb on the car. I turned to Alice and looked into her dark brown eyes. She had been more than a friend to me, she was a sister. She was there to brighten my mood and make me laugh and smile. And I had was happy. But the happiness was short-lived.

"I'll miss you." I said and hugged her tightly. I didn't want to let go.

"I will miss you more than anyone, Tiara. I swear on my mother's grave that we'll meet again." She said and released me from the hug but my hands were firmed on her shoulders.

"We will. I promise." I said and she nodded, wiping my tears as I did to her.

"Good luck," Simmons said and I hugged him, thanking him for everything.

"Don't look back," Alice whispered to me before she released me from one last hug and pushed me gently into the car. I did as she said, since I was sure I would get down from the car if I look back. Once we reached the port, I searched for the ship that will take me to Italy when a strong hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me into another ship. I panicked, thinking it was a doctor from the asylum when I realized it was a stranger in his late thirties. Once we were in the cabin, he turned to look at me and frowned.

"You're not Alyssa." He told me with a frown and I frowned back.

"Excuse me, sir. You dragged me here." I said in disbelief.

"Alyssa? Alyssa!" The man ignored me and went to look for Alyssa. The ship took off and my eyes widened, what do I do now? I looked around in panic when I saw the old lady, looking at me with a satisfied smile. My eyes narrowed at her and my feet followed her but she disappeared again. I sighed and went to one of the employee and told him my situation.

"We have a room for you, but we can't do anything. It was your own fault." He said and I took a deep breath so that I wouldn't talk back.

"Thank you, and may I know where are we heading?" I asked.

"Greece, we're heading for Greece." He said and led me to my room. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"At least Greece is better than nothing." I smiled as I said this. I took out the photograph of Alice from my coat and I and stroked it longingly. "You're the closest to family that I ever had, Alice." I smiled sadly. It was too late to turn back now. I have a life waiting for me in Greece.

* * *

**The differences:**

1. Instead of escaping by her own, I had Simmons planned for her escape.

2. Felix saw Tiara for the first time unlike the previous story, which he had watched her since she first entered the asylum.

3. Tiara didn't break into her house to take money and her mother's necklace.

**I wanted to explore more of her friendship with Alice, but if that was the case…Demetri won't be appearing until later :/**


	4. Gruesome Greece

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own Tiara.**

Chapter 4: Gruesome Greece

* * *

**June 5, 1918 – Patra, Achaea, Greece **

It took us more than a week to arrive at Greece. Now, now, there was the problem. I didn't speak Greek and it seemed very few English speakers were here. I wondered why Simmons would send me to Italy instead of some English countries. I didn't speak Italian and it wasn't like I could survive there. I settled for a cheap hotel and lived there for a week. I didn't spend much money since I will have to work to get more and the amount of money that I had been decreasing. And that day, I bumped into an old lady that had changed my life, that had cursed me with this curse.

"You! I remember you from the carnival!" I pointed at her accusingly. Her raven black hair was pulled in bun, and she looked the same as how she had looked nine years ago.

"My child," she smiled and I scowled although it was rude of me to act like that to an old lady.

"What did you do to me?" I growled and she smiled knowingly and dearly.

"Yet you still wear the bracelet." She stated and I looked away. The silver bracelet with a crescent moon hanging on it was still clasped on my wrist, I didn't know why I never wanted to remove it.

"Ah, that young girl has grown into a very brave and charming young lady." She smiled. "It's your choice, my dear. Hatred might cloud your heart but they say, blood is thicker than water." Damn her and her cryptic message again. And she had disappeared again much to my annoyance.

* * *

**June 12, 1918 – Patra, Achaea, Greece**

I felt like I was being watched and followed. As I entered the hotel, I bumped into a tall man, that I almost fall to the floor if it wasn't his strong arms that caught me. He was hard like a stone that I was afraid I might get bruise for bumping into him.

"Be careful," he said huskily, melting my heart with his voice. He was wearing aviator sunglasses that covered his eyes yet I could feel him looking into my eyes so deeply that my heart stopped beating. He has brown hair that he cut short and sharp features with a very pale complexion. He was so handsome, that I forgot to breathe and speak.

"I'm sorry and thank you." I said, finally, and glad that my voice didn't betray me. He nodded with a gentle smile and spared a glance at me before walking away. I shook my head as I realized I was still looking at the door where he had gone and went back to my room. I checked my money and knew I need to find a job now. I sighed and my thoughts wandered back to the handsome man, and I felt my heartbeat quickened, just by thinking of him.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Felix asked and Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Her scent is different. Even across the seven seas I could find her if I want to." He said and Felix laughed at his best friend's remark.

"So, isn't she beautiful?" Felix nudged Demetri as they walked back to their expensive staying.

"Like a goddess." Demetri replied and smiled genuinely at the thought of the girl. Danielle or Tiara, the girl that he has been told about since nine years ago was beyond beautiful. He listened to her name at least every day, with Caius and Aro were obsessed with her gift, he has always been curious about the girl. He wanted to meet her and see with his own eyes what was so remarkable about the human girl. Now he understood. Even if she wasn't a target of the Volturi, he would still find her to be with her. She was amazingly beautiful and to see someone so ethereal in his long existence has awakened his dead heart.

* * *

"My, my, what's gorgeous doing here late at night?" A man asked as I walked passed them. I didn't understand them but he didn't seem like nice. Ignoring them, I walked towards the restaurant which had placed a sign that they were in need of a waitress.

"Come on, now, don't ignore us." Another said and the first one stopped in front of me.

"That face is beautiful," the third said and I looked away, wondering what they want from me.

"And that body…" the second one said and they snickered. I tried to walk pass them but one of them grabbed my wrist harshly.

"Let me go!" I said and they just laughed. I tore my wrist from his grip and walked quickly.

"Now, now, don't run." The first one smiled and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. The second man grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth while the first one slipped my coat down. In panic, I gripped on the hand that was covering my mouth and another hand that was close to my body and released my power. Like my victims from my childhood, their eyes widened and their face turned pale before they fell to the ground. Dead.

"What-what did you do to them?" The third man said in fear and I scoffed. He ran away, shouting help when I realized what I had done. I just killed two persons no matter if they had bad intention on me in the first place. I ran to my hotel and grabbed my belonging and took a cab to the train station. I have to go away from here, far away.

* * *

I reached to a small and poor village and sighed. I bought food and headed to a hut that I found in the middle of forest and took shelter there. I would buy food twice a day from the market, mainly breads and fruits. It has been a while since I tasted meat and I was starving. On my fifth day there, one of the villagers asked me something while I was at the market in Greek which I didn't understand. The woman was chattering in Greek and took my wrist, showing them the silver bracelet. I told them I didn't understand which then I was thrown with accusing words which made me more confused. One of them was yelling something in rage and bent down. My eyes widened as he pulled a big butcher knife and pointed it at me, making me took several steps back.

"Please!" I yelled in Greek and more men started to take their weapons and I ran to the forest. I can't afford going to my hut as that was the only safe place that I had. So I ran and ran until they lost me.

"What have I done?" I asked and tears started to well in my electric blue eyes, the color of father's eyes. I knelt in front of the stream and splashed my face with the cold water. I was trembling in fear and the feeling of being alone again made me more afraid. If only I didn't kill the two men. I would have been safe.

"_It has to be this way."_ The velvety, mystical voice whispered at my ears and I flinched in fear. I pushed myself off the ground and went further away from the village. I saw a peach tree and plucked a few of the fruits and washed it with the stream. I silently ate them as night fell, and headed back to my hut in darkness.

This was one of the times when I really wanted, needed, longed for my mother. Just by seeing her made me feel safe and being in her arms made me calmed and secured. She was my protector yet she let me get dragged to the mental asylum. The twin brother that has a soul connection with me, didn't want to see me at all.

"I resent all of you for making me suffer," I whispered poisonously and one tear rolled its way down my pale cheek before I started sobbing in agony. The loneliness was haunting me now.

* * *

"You lost her again." Aro stated calmly yet Demetri knew his master was burning with rage inside.

"I can find her again, master." Demetri said with his eyes on Aro's feet.

"Yesssss, of course you have to." Aro said, approaching the tracker, contemplating whether to punish him or not. "Jane and Alec, will you accompany Demetri on his astounding trip to our precious Tiara?" Aro asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, master." The twins chorused.

"Good, she'll walk into the hall as a vampire." Aro told Demetri firmly and he nodded obediently.

"Yes, master."

"Now, off you go. Get to her before her birthday." Aro told and Demetri, Alec and Jane bowed before leaving the Throne Room. "We have a surprise for you, little Tiara." Aro said and Caius smirked.

* * *

**Do you like it? Please review!**


	5. Vampires? Nice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the Volturi. I only own Tiara.**

Chapter 5: Vampires? Nice

* * *

**Greece – June 19, 1918**

"Was it just a rumor, Demetri?" Alec asked in amusement as they reached a small town.

"That you have fallen in love with her?" Jane finished her twin's words and Demetri rolled his crimson orbs. 'Felix,' Demetri thought grudgingly.

"Shut up so I can focus." Demetri snapped and Alec wiggled his eyebrows at his twin sister while Jane giggled softly.

"Wasn't expecting that. The Casanova tracker-" Demetri shot a glare at the teenage-looking vampire boy and he smiled innocently.

"We're going to tease you forever," Jane whispered, her red eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Get over it." Alec finished for his sister and Demetri rolled his eyes. It was his fault actually, always claiming that he never believed in love when in fact, he was just alone.

"We're getting closer." Demetri told the twins as he led the way.

* * *

I had tossed and turned on the mat, couldn't get myself to sleep. I would wake up at the sound of rustling leaves and will try to get back to sleep. I was afraid if the villagers will harm me while I slept. I didn't do anything wrong, why did it happen to me? I went out and went over to the stream, washing my face and drinking some water. I was beyond thirsty and hungry. I can't go back to the market, the villagers have somehow, thought that I was a witch or something.

I made my way back to the hut, where everything was safe. Leaning against the wooden wall, I let out a heavy sigh. I was thinking how my life would be like if I didn't have this curse. How fun was it to spend your time with you twin brother? It would also be lovely to cook with mother and I will spend my days with my girlfriends, gossiping which guys were more handsome. I snorted and snapped my head to the sound of footsteps. They were near and I could see the villagers coming towards me, with torches.

"No, they are not going to do what I'm thinking, right?" I laughed nervously, trying to assure myself. They threw the torches to the hut, burning the door and I screamed in terror. If I was really a witch, I could at least, survive the fire but no! I ran to the back, trying to find a way to escape but the hut has no back door. I was coughing now, the smoke was unbearable and I can only see fire. The hut was made of wood, which made the fire easily spread. That was when I saw the black puff of smoke surrounding me and felt the numbness. I was dying.

* * *

"How ironic." Demetri muttered as he stepped into the small village. Both twins looked at him questioningly and he smiled at the nostalgia. Centuries had passed, but he can still remember the place clearly.

"It's good to be back where you were born." Demetri told the twins.

"Nice." Alec commented. He wouldn't want to go back to where he was born. It was full with painful memories. Demetri suddenly stopped on his tracks.

"Something's wrong." Demetri announced as he sniffed her scent. He has lost track of her scent and tried to search for her mind.

"What is it?" Alec asked, and Demetri dashed in a vampire speed into the forest and saw the big fire. Jane frowned and inflicted the villagers in pain so they will stop burning the hut. They fell to the ground and Alec used his gift, a black mist appeared from his palms and travelled into the hut.

"She's in the hut." Alec said but before he can finish his sentence, Demetri had long gone into the hut.

"Did he just go on a suicide mission?" Alec asked his sister, interrupting her concentration. Jane shot him a glare as the villagers breathed heavily, having been released from Jane's power.

"Witches!" The villagers yelled and pointed at the twins. Jane sped to one of the villagers and smirked at his frightened face.

"Vampires." She said in Greek and sank her teeth on his neck. Alec smirked and killed another man, draining him and the villagers scattered away. Jane released her hold on the man and turned her head to Demetri who was on fire. She and Alec were on his side in a blink and put out the fire from Demetri and the girl. Her pale skin was smeared with black ashes and she was unconscious due to Alec's gift on her. Demetri fell to the ground, having a coughing fit.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"Don't touch her." Demetri said instead, he felt weak as he had made contact with the human's skin.

"Relax, I'm not going to touch her." Alec replied playfully.

"No, idiot. He meant her gift." Jane retorted and went to the man as Alec smiled sheepishly.

"Here," Jane threw the man who was barely alive to Demetri and the tracker drained him dry.

"Much better," he said, wiping the blood from his chin.

"So, what's the plan?" Alec asked sitting down on the grass.

"We'll wait for your power to wear off." Jane said.

"And once she's awake, we'll tell her." Demetri said and the twins nodded. They sat down on the ground, circling Tiara who was lying on the grass, unconscious. Later on, Demetri had wiped her pale face from the ashes stain while the twins stared at him, amazed at the amount of care he had shown.

* * *

My senses were coming back to me and slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked them a few times, trying to adjust with the light.

"Hello, there." A voice above me said and I came in a view of a handsome guy, younger than me perhaps, with pale skin, half full lips, small nose and _red eyes_. That caught me off guard and I pushed myself further from him. "You're safe." He told me softly with a boyish smile. I would be assured if it wasn't for his red eyes that frightened me.

"I'm Alec." He said.

"Tiara." I managed hoarsely and cleared my throat.

"And this is my twin sister, Jane." He said and my heart tugged at the word of 'twin'. A petite blonde girl came into my view and she had the same features as him except that her lips were full and she had the same red irises as her twin. Her hair was lighter than him and was pulled into a bun.

"It's nice to finally meeting you, Tiara." Jane said and Alec was dumbfounded at how nice his sister was being.

"We have another one with us, he's still feeding." Alec told and my brows ceased in confusion. He didn't explain further and I didn't ask.

"We saved you." Jane said.

"Thank you." I told her and she smiled softly.

"How old are you?" Alec asked although he already knew it.

"I should turn seventeen tomorrow…if I'm not wrong." I said and he nodded his head. I had lost track on the date but I was sure my birthday was just around the corner. "How old are you?" I asked back and the twins looked at each other, as if they were communicating through their minds. My heart pained, I used to do that all the times with Edward.

With a nod, Alec said, "We're not sure, we've lost counts."

"Pardon?" I asked, eyes-wide at his answer.

"You're awake." A husky voice said from behind me and I turned my head, and saw the handsome man from the hotel and he gave me a gentle smile. "I'm Demetri." He said and I guessed I had forgotten to breathe as he came closer to me.

"Demetri, I'm Tiara." I said, my heartbeat quickened as his name rolled over my tongue.

"I know." He said, locking his scarlet eyes with my blue eyes. I wasn't frightened by his red eyes, nor was I intrigued by it. It was as if it was normal to have a pair of red eyes. There was nothing to fear with his red orbs, it showed gentleness and it promised not to hurt me. I felt like I had lost in his eyes, until Alec cleared his throat.

"As you can see, we're not…humans." Demetri began and I nodded. They were too beautiful, too…ethereal.

"We're vampires." Alec said and it took me a while to process the information that I received in my head.

"Vampires." I repeated slowly and they waited for my reaction. "So why…did you save me?" I asked.

"That's it?" Alec asked and I turned to him. "You're not afraid of me? Of us?" He questioned and my lips curved into a smirk.

"I can kill you," I tested this 'vampire', reaching my bare hand to touch his skin and he held out his hand in front of me, a puff of black smoke appeared from his palms and made its way to my hand, numbing it. I looked up at him, my brows furrowed.

"Not a very good move, I'd say." He said smirking and the black smoke disappeared. The numbness disappeared slowly and I restrained myself from sticking my tongue out at him.

"Alec has the ability to numb one's senses while his twin, Jane, can inflict a mental illusion of one being in pain." Demetri explained to me.

"So Alec's gift is like a remedy to Jane's gift?" I asked and Alec looked impressed.

"Never thought of that way," he shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked Demetri and felt my heart beat rapidly when he met his eyes with mine. The vampires must be hearing my heartbeats which made me feel so…_vulnerable _and embarrassed_._

"I'm a tracker. I track people, humans or vampires, as long as I have their scent or a flavour of what in their minds." He said and something clicked in my mind.

"That was why you were in the hotel." I said and he nodded with a charming smile. "Wait, you know about my power." I said, turning to Alec who nodded.

"We all do, but if you are turned into a vampire, we're not sure how it'll turn out. Only you know what you can do." Demetri said.

"I can kill human." I said, disgusted. The memories of their faces turning pale, eyes-wide with accusations had always haunted me.

"And weakens a vampire." Jane told me. "Your power will be amplified when you turn into a vampire." She said and I looked down and noticed they were wearing an identical letter 'V' pendant.

"We're the Volturi guards." Demetri told. I was about to ask what was the Volturi, but Jane spoke up.

"Before we fill her in, why don't we take her to some more…comfortable place?" Jane said and Demetri nodded. We got up and I dusted the dirt on my dress.

"You must be hungry." Alec said as he heard my stomach rumbled and I rolled my eyes although I was embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm starving." I said and we made our way out of the forest. I glanced at them and smiled, they seemed normal although they were vampires. When I talked to them, it seemed normal and the feeling of talking to someone, chatting about something, was unfamiliar yet it was something that I had yearned for days. I had been very lonely for these past days and was glad they found me. I might as well start a new life, a new name, a new…being.

I glanced at Alec and a playful thought crossed my mind. It has been a while since I had the chance to tease someone. I control my power so it wouldn't harm him if I touch him and once I was sure the energy was stored in my heart, I placed my hand on his cheek making him yelped and I laughed.

"Got you," I said, a payback for what he did to my hand and he rolled his eyes while Jane was laughing.

"Not funny," He grumbled and I laughed.

"Oh, it is." I stuck my tongue out at him and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You can control your gift." Demetri stated and I smiled at him. It was like he wasn't a stranger. It was like my soul recognized him.

"I don't want to hurt people." I told him and he smiled and held out his hand to me. I glanced up at him in confusion, before smiling genuinely, and took his hand in mine. I feel safe, and complete.

* * *

**I hope you like the way I portrayed Jane, Alec and Demetri. Although the twins were known to be cruel, I think they have these sides of them that others didn't know. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! I would love to know what you think about this chapter! ^^**


	6. Demetri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. I only own Tiara**

Chapter 6: Demetri

* * *

They had brought me to a three-star hotel and I had finally able to clean up and changed into a new outfit. The vampires had left me to eat, probably having their own meals too. I've never felt so refreshed and full, and it was a great feeling. I went back to my room and took a nap, as they had suggested. I woke up again at noon and there was a note for me to have my lunch. Were these vampires trying to fatten me?

Around three in the afternoon, Jane, Alec and Demetri returned and asked for my well-being to make sure that I was well enough to hear what they were going to tell.

"We'll start with the Volturi, they are like royalty in the vampire world, and we are the guards. The leaders are Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro has a gift that can read every single of your memories with a touch. Marcus has the gift to detect the relationship between people and you wouldn't want to mess with Caius, although I think he has an interest in keeping you close." Demetri said and my eyebrows ceased at his words.

"Keeping me close?" I asked, ridiculed at the statement.

"He wants to make you his personal guard, like Aro has Renata, she's another Volturi guard." He said and I nodded. So, the most…ruthless leader of all the three wanted me as his personal guard. Nice.

"When you were eight, we heard rumors about your gift. Of course, Aro was interested and had had us to find you and keep you safe. You were eight at that time when they locked you up in the asylum. We need you to be safe and we can't have you know about us…yet. So Aro had his old friend, Simmons, to take care of you." Demetri further explained.

"Simmons." I said and smiled at his name. He who has done many things for me, protecting me, taking care of me, and helped me escaped from the asylum.

"I believe he took care of you well?" Demetri asked in a serious voice and I nodded.

"Yes, he did." I answered and he nodded. "Is he…a vampire too?" I asked and Demetri nodded. Well, that explained Simmons's pale complexion.

"We have arranged your departure to Italy, but you…went into a wrong ship." Demetri said with a hint of smile as he said that and Alec chuckled.

"I don't know what happened. A man took my arm and dragged me here thinking I was his daughter." I defended and he nodded with a smile. I wonder why, did I humor him or something?

"It took me around a week to track you again, and then you ran away again." He said and I smiled sheepishly, he sure did have a hard time because of me. "And then I tracked you right to the forest, where the villagers were burning the hut that you were in." He said.

"They thought I'm a witch." I said.

"The decision is yours, Aro rarely let others decide but you have a choice." Jane told me.

"The decision to be a vampire or stay as human, is it? Or be the Volturi guard?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Aro respects each of your decisions. It is your life after all." Demetri told me though there was a tint of hope in his voice. He hoped that I will join the Volturi.

"Can you give me some time?" I asked carefully and he smiled.

"Of course, think deeply and wisely." He said before they excused themselves, leaving me alone again.

It wasn't like I can return to Chicago, only God knew what happened to my _family_. And of course, I can't stay here too, and it seemed like to follow them to Italy was the right thing to do. But to serve the masters, Aro, Caius, Marcus willingly and obediently, I didn't want to do that for the rest of my life, especially if I have such a long life ahead. And be a vampire, I laughed. Tell me about vampires before and I would say you're the one who needs to be locked up in the mental asylum, not me! How can I be, how can I adapt as one of them? Drinking blood and killing humans sound…sickening.

* * *

I spent the evening by watching the sun, knowing that maybe I can't bathe with the ray of sunshine if I decided to be a vampire. Three knocks were heard at the door and I asked whoever it was to come in. It was Demetri and I wasn't sure if I was breathing or not as he smiled at me.

"Enjoying the sun?" He asked politely and smiled.

"Does the sun burn you?" I asked curiously and he chuckled softly, walking toward me. He reached out his hand for the sun's ray and I gasped when his hand was showered with it. It was like his skin was made of billions of diamonds.

"Beautiful," I breathed out and slowly, reached out for his hand and took it in mine. When I looked up, he was watching me deeply that all blood rushed to my face. I cleared my throat anxiously and he tilted his head to the side, a small smile with a hint of amusement played on his perfect lips. I breathed out and shut my eyes in embarrassment as I realized I was staring at his lips.

"You're beautiful yourself. You had me enchanted when I saw you in Greece." He said with a smile and I locked my brown eyes with his. "When the night comes, will you come with me?" He asked and I was taken aback by his question.

"Come with you?" I asked and he chuckled at my reaction.

"I want to show you something." He told me and I nodded. "Thank you." He said and looked down to our hands and I blushed, releasing his hand from mine.

"I'll leave you to rest." He said and I nodded before sighing as he left the room. Why was he so handsome?

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as he and I strolled under the night sky. There were no stars and he had taken me to somewhere far from the hotel, by a carriage that was pulled by two dark horses. It was the village that I had lived for a week.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked, a hint of fear could be felt from my voice. We walked through the row of houses, it was dead quiet. "Where's everybody?" I asked.

"They fled, maybe they'll return when they think it's safe." He shrugged and led me to the forest. "I was born here." He told me and I turned to him, surprised.

"Really? Um, when was that?" I asked, and he laughed at my questions.

"Over nine centuries ago? I'm not sure, sweetheart. It has been a long time." He said and I blushed lightly. "It amazed me how you ran right to this village when there are millions of places you could run for." He said, looking at me. I averted my gaze from his, so that I could breathe again. "There's a big olive tree up in the hill where I used to play as a child with my friends. And when we returned home we would be scolded as the tree is told to be sacred." He told me with a slight smile.

"I can't imagine you as a child." I said and he laughed.

"It has been a long time." He said.

"Do you miss being a human?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Sometimes I do…but if I wasn't change into a vampire, my life would be different. I would have died and wouldn't meet you." He said and I smiled.

"If I become a vampire, I don't know what to miss. I want to but I can't. These entire human's memories that I have with me, are just filled with pain and sufferings." I told him and I blinked away the tears and waited for the lump in my throat to go away.

"Then you won't have to miss. We are giving you a chance to start over, to live the life that you deserved." He said and I looked into his captivating scarlet eyes. I didn't feel afraid although he has the eyes of the monsters, the eyes of the blood drinker because the scarlet eyes showed me love and care.

"The humans made you suffer, Tiara. Every time, when Simmons wasn't there, they give you painful treatments. I wanted to rip their throats at the cry of your sufferings yet I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to." He said, regrets flashed in his eyes and he looked away. Did he feel the same way as me? If yes, I want to be with him forever.

"Demetri, I said, and slowly taking his hand in mine, making sure my power was in check. "If I am to be a vampire, I want to spend the rest of my immortality with you." I confessed shyly yet certainly.

"And what's stopping you, love?" He asked softly and his fingers tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him.

"I'm scared." I whispered and he released my hand and cupped my face gently with his cold hands.

"You have me. I'll protect you, always and forever." He said and I held his hand that was on my cheek, kissing it softly.

"It might be too soon since we've just met, but I've heard of you for years. You're an amazing, strong, beautiful young lady. You made me feel hope and love, something that I have forgotten. Let me care for you, Tiara." He said, brushing his thumb softly on my cheek and I looked into those scarlet eyes. He leaned his perfect lips toward me and as gently as ever, as if I was made by a brittle glass, he pressed his cold lips against mine. The feeling of his lips against mine was ice cold yet it felt amazing. I didn't think that what normal kiss would be like, but this was Demetri and I. This was our kiss. I had kissed him back before I pulled away to take a breath and he smiled.

"Happy birthday, Tiara." He told me and I guessed it was midnight now. I grinned, being able to celebrate my seventeenth birthday with him made my heart fluttered. He locked his lips with mine again and my hand wrapped his neck, feeling the coldness of his skin as his hand trailed down my back. The kiss heated up and I could hear a growl from down his throat, his strong arm pushed me closer to him and his teeth nipped my lower lip, drawing blood. I gasped as he sucked on my lower lips, trying to get as much as blood as he can. I tried pushing him away yet he held me in his strong grip making me unable to move. I let the current travelled to my lips and blood and Demetri felt to his knees, feeling weakened as my power affected him. Realizing what he had done, he slammed himself away from me against a tree and gripped on the branch so hard that he snapped it.

"Stay away." He rasped, turning his back on me and sank down to the ground. I did as he said although my heart was telling me to run to him. After a long minute, he rose from the ground and dusted his pants and walked toward me slowly.

"I apologized." He said, ashamed at what he has done.

"You're a vampire, Demetri. That's your nature." I said, trying to assure him that I was fine. He gave me a bitter smile.

"Just minutes ago I told you I'd protect you." He shook his head regretfully and I grasped his hand, intertwining our fingers.

"It was an accident." I assured him and he let out a heavy sigh.

"I want to show you something." He said and I followed him as he led me deeper into the forest. "This place, this village, holds bittersweet memories for both you and me. I was born here and had my happiness, but there were sufferings and painful memories too." He said and turned to me. "If you return here, don't remember this place as the place where you were almost burn to ashes. Remember this as a place where we had our first kiss together, a place where we get to know each other." He said and I nodded with a smile.

"Of course." I told him and he smiled affectionately at me.

"It has been such a long time that I doubt it's still there." He said and we reached a big and shady tree with weird strong and think branches. "Stay here," he told me, unbuttoning his coat before draping it over my shoulder and disappeared. He was gone for a minute or two and returned with a huge smile.

"A birthday present from over nine centuries ago." He told me, showing me a small treasure chest and I laughed. "I thought it had washed away with the rains and sun but I had truly made a great effort in making sure nothing can harm this." He said and handed me a wrapping with an animal skin? Right, this was from centuries ago. It was a bronze bracelet with floral and runic carvings on it.

"It's heavy," I pouted at the feeling of the weight on my palm and Demetri smirked.

"This is for you once you've become a vampire." He told me and I giggled softly. "Let's go back home?" He asked and I nodded.

"If I have an immortal life, I wouldn't want to serve people." I suddenly told Demetri.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I thought so too. But it would be boring if you have nothing to do." He said and I pursed my lips. "It's not like we're slaves." He said. "We're more like employees. We're given rest, fancy and safe accommodation, meals brought from outside, and we are actually pretty free to do whatever we want." He told me and I grinned.

"If you say so, what I want is just to be by your side." I said.

"And maybe Caius's." he joked and I laughed before yawning. "Sleepy?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, princess, let's go home faster." He said and scooped me into his arms, carrying me in a bridal style.

"You'll feel dizzy." He warned and I giggled, burying my face into his neck, closing my eyes. Demetri smiled softly before he sped out of the wood, the village, the town and to the hotel.

"There you are." I heard Jane's voice before Alec opened the door for us.

"Thought you would be sleeping." Alec said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes as Demetri placed me on my feet gently.

"Demetri was just showing me around." I told the twins and looked at Demetri before taking a deep breath. "I agree to be changed and be the Volturi guard." I said with so much certainty in my voice that even I, was surprised.

"What did you do, huh?" Alec nudged Demetri and Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I think you'd have to sleep first and maybe dreamed of whatever you want. That'll be your last sleep." Jane told me.

"Now, now, sister, you're making it terrifying. Just sleep, have a sweet dream." Alec said at me, wiggling his eyebrows before he strode out with his sister.

"Will it be painful?" I asked Demetri who has climbed on the bed with me.

"It is." He said and I rested my head on his hard chest, while his arms wrapped protectively around me, giving me comfort. "But we have Alec to numb the pain, you'll feel nothing." He assured me but I shook my head.

"I want to feel the pain." I told him and he kissed my nose.

"I don't think I can bear seeing you in that pain." He told me and I gulped, was it so painful?

"Will you be the one who change me?" I asked and he nodded. "Good then, I will only feel safe with you." I said and he gave me a smile.

"Now, goodnight. Have a sweet dream." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. He helped with the comforter, making sure I was warm since he was already cold enough for me. I buried my nose in his neck, inhaling his scent, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Please, review! :3**


	7. Venom and Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Saga Characters. I only own my OC, Tiara.**

Chapter 7: Venom and Blood

* * *

**Greece - June 20, 1918**

I woke up with Demetri's arms still wrapped around me and he kissed my lips softly. "Good morning, princess." He said and I smiled in content.

"Enjoy the sun, we'll do it in the afternoon." He told me and I nodded, suppressing a sigh. I wasn't having a second thought, was I? After having breakfast, I showered and changed into a new floral dress and walked out of the hotel. It was sunny and I walked to the park, enjoying the sun rays that comforted me with its warmth.

Just a foot away from me was a mother with her baby, an adorable baby boy with bright green eyes which reminded me of Edward. I scoffed, feeling hatred consuming my heart. He must be enjoying his seventeenth birthday, I thought grudgingly. That was when I realized, I wouldn't have a family. Yes, I'll have Demetri but I would never have a perfect family. I sighed and took a seat on the bench.

* * *

"Is that the girl?" A blond vampire asked his companion in Romanian.

"Yes, Vladimir. Danielle Tiara Masen." A dark haired vampire replied and the two vampires watched the human girl that was seating on a bench. They were in a forest, hidden away from the sun. All they want was to grab the human and fled but they couldn't risk of going to the girl and have the rest of humans knew what they were. She possessed a great power, from what the rumors have said. The Romanian vampires were sure they would throw the Volturi of their thrones if they have Danielle by their sides.

"Another vampire." The dark haired vampire suddenly growled.

"Hello, Stefan, Vladimir." Alec greeted them calmly but his red eyes glinted dangerously. Stefan and Vladimir turned their heads to Tiara who was talking to Jane.

"Let's go," They heard Jane said.

"What's wrong?" Tiara asked. Jane pulled her up and pushed her away to the hotel. Jane remained behind the human and looked over her shoulder into the red eyes owned by Stefan and smirked.

"Pain," she whispered loud enough for them to hear and Stefan fell to the ground in pain. Vladimir lunged at Alec who dodged away and held out his palms, black smoke appeared from his hands, evolving around Vladimir.

"Take this as a warning." He spat and kicked Stefan out of his way and zipped to the hotel, away from the sun.

* * *

"Jane," I said, startled at her sudden appearance. She was wearing a big hat that covered her face and her expression was mixed with anger, worry and urgency.

"Let's go." She said hurriedly and I ceased my brows.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly and she just pulled me up from the bench and pushed me to the direction of the hotel. Something must be wrong, I thought and I quickly entered the hotel. Alec returned seconds later and Jane engulfed him into a quick, bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, sister." He assured her and she nodded, yet she was still worried. Oh, how I envied the bond they shared.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Alec placed a finger on his lips.

"We'll have to wait for Demetri." Jane said and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"You don't think he went after them do you?" Alec suddenly asked and I grew frustrated.

"Please tell me what it is?" I plead and the twins looked at each other.

"The Romanian coven is here. They want to bring you with them." Alec told. "That coven has bitter histories with the Volturi and they were there. That's why Jane brought you back inside."

"How many are they?" I asked, fearing for Demetri if it was true he had gone after them. I knew Demetri is a strong and skilful vampire, but it was dangerous if he went alone.

"Just two, but they are old, which means more experienced." Jane answered. The window snapped opened and Demetri entered and I pulled him into a hug, much like what Jane did to Alec.

"I drove them to Syria's border. They wouldn't come any closer knowing we're here with her." Demetri told the twins while his hand stroked my hair softly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He told me and I nodded, pulling him into a hug again and he pressed his lips on the top of my head.

"We'll do it now." Jane said.

"Are you ready?" Demetri asked me softly and I nodded. The way he looked at me made me calmed and felt safe, knowing he would be there, by my side.

"Alec is going to take away your voice, so that you won't alert anyone." Jane told me as she handed me a glass of water.

"The pain was like you're being burned. Drinking water helps." Alec said and I gulped more water. It was cool down my throat and I was feeling nervous that I might throw up. "Demetri told me that you don't want me to numb the pain." Alec stated and I nodded although I was having a second thought about that. It seemed like I will be in a great pain and I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"Make sure you restrain your power from hurting Demetri." Jane reminded me and I nodded, concentrating on the flow and locking them up in the heart. I nodded once I was ready.

"I love you." I whispered to Demetri's ear although Jane and Alec would hear it too. Demetri smiled and kissed my lips softly before kissing my forehead. He laid me down on the bed and I leaned against his torso nervously. Demetri carefully swiped my thick bronze hair from my left neck and traced his cold fingers on my skin, sending tingles all over my body.

"I love you," he whispered so faintly that I barely heard him and he moved his lips from my ear to my neck. Alec's black smoke travelled to me and swirled around my mouth, before entering it. I thought I would cough it out but I felt nothing except that my voice box was numbed. Demetri has one arm wrapped around my stomach and another grasped on my hair. I gulped at the feeling of his breath on my neck and my heartbeat was so quick that I could hear it loud and clear. I placed a hand over his that was resting on my waist and gripped on it tightly.

"Relax," Demetri soothed me and I felt my shoulders slouched and my grip on his hand loosened as he stroked my hair. He kissed my neck, nibbling it while his thumb rubbed my waist in a circle, sending tingles to my body, forgetting that I was about to feel an intense pain. His teeth slightly grazed my skin and he sucked on my skin, trying to make me relax. I moaned at the pleasure but there was no sound coming out from my mouth.

In a blink of an eye, Demetri sank his teeth into my neck, breaking my skin. I could feel the blood pouring from his bite, trickling down to the front of my neck as his mouth failed to catch it. I could feel Demetri sucking my blood but above all, I could feel the fire in my body. The venom was travelling fast in my veins to my heart. It was ironic, how just yesterday I had almost been burned alive and today I was being _burned_ alive. I was so sure that I had screamed, yet no voice was heard. Or maybe Alec has taken away my sense of hearing so I wouldn't be dead from my own screams of pain. The fire spread fast in my system yet slowly. It was painfully slow and the warmth, no, the hotness, it was too unbearable. I had tightened the grip on his cold hand, digging my nails in his hard skin while my other hand was on the sheet, tearing it accidentally as the pain worsened.

I was sure I was going to _die_. The heat was burning every single vein that I have in my body. I could still feel Demetri's cold lips on my neck and it actually brought me comfort and I felt much secured. The cold lips were the only thing that I wanted to stay there, against my burning body. Something was wrong! The lips weren't there anymore. I needed him, I needed Demetri. The cold lips returned yet it wasn't Demetri's. It wasn't long before the coldness went away. The heat intensified and I roared in pain and agony, yet there was no voice. I felt a cold hand against my neck and another on my forehead, yet the burning sensation was much stronger, much real that I thought there was an invisible fire licking every inch of my body, from inside and outside.

The burning stopped and I breathed heavily, glad that it has stopped. I could hear my heart pumping my blood now. It was so clear, like it was someone else's heart and not mine. The heat returned suddenly as my heart beat rapidly, pumping my blood at a very fast speed. The heat intensified more than before and my heart was beating too fast that it was so unreal. I thought if it could, my heart would have jumped out from my body. It was so fast and the heat was sizzling my veins, and suddenly everything came to a halt.

* * *

As soon as Demetri broke the skin of her neck, her mouth tore open to scream yet no voice came out of her mouth. Blood trickled down her neck and both of the twins growled as her scent hit them. It was beyond delicious or mouth-watering, and even by a sniff, the vampires could taste it. Both of their eyes darkened and the twins stopped breathing. Alec gulped as more blood trickled down her neck and felt himself walking towards the bed. Jane grabbed his wrist and held it in a strong grip and Alec looked away from the blood. Even the color amazed him. It was deep red and looked very delicious. The way it glistened under the light made it more appetizing.

Demetri was still drinking Tiara's blood although he should've stopped. He had fed but he was thirsty. Tiara's blood wasn't the same as any other humans' blood. Her blood didn't only sing to him but her blood was essential to him. He needed it to be in his system. After this, there wouldn't be more of her blood anymore. This was his last chance to feel the taste of the scarlet liquid down his throat, becoming a part of him.

"Demetri, stop!" Jane yelled and he stopped drinking although his lips were still latched to her neck. More blood coming out from the wound, more precious blood he had wasted. He growled and sucked on Tiara's blood again, his grips on her waist and hair tightened as he felt lust took over him. He needed more. More and more. The way her blood exploded in his mouth, filling his throat was too great to stop.

A gasp escaped from Demetri's lips as Jane inflicted him with her mental illusion pain, taken him by surprise. Jane sped over him and pulled him away from Tiara, still projecting her illusion on him.

"Alec!" Jane shouted in shock as her twin's eyes turned black with bloodlust. Alec held out his hand and black mist engulfed on Jane, paralysing her. Alec was beside Tiara before Jane could fall to the floor and he attached his lips to her bleeding neck, closing his eyes at how her blood filled his throat.

Demetri who was released from Jane's power breathed heavily and got on his feet. He rushed to Alec and ripped him off her and Alec growled at him. Demetri heard the footsteps coming toward them and he rushed to the door. He opened it quickly that the hinge flew opened, revealing a housekeeper. She gasped in shock at the blood on Demetri's chin and shirt along with his dark, black eyes. He pulled her in and ripped off her neck, blood gushing out of her wound and he pushed her to Alec who drained her dry.

Demetri returned to Tiara's side and apologized countless times, his black eyes darkened more as the scent of her blood took over him. He lowered his lips to her bleeding neck and fought against it. He knew if he gave in, Tiara would be dead. Demetri licked her wound, feeling the taste of her blood for one last time as her wound closed. He placed a hand on her neck and forehead, hoping the burning would cool down. Tiara breathed heavily before her heart finally stopped beating.

"I need to hunt." Demetri announced hoarsely and Alec nodded. Alec had stopped breathing, and her sister who was on the floor started to move. He rushed over her and helped her to her feet apologizing in Italian and English rapidly. Jane shot him a glare and he felt the burning pain before it vanished after a few seconds.

"We're even now." Jane growled. Alec apologized to his sister again and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower to wash away Tiara's scent. Jane sighed, and sped to the nightstand table and snatched the telephone. Tiara's scent of blood was mouthwatering, pure and appealing. It wasn't tainted like the blood Jane had tasted and she wanted a taste. Jane stopped herself when three knocks were heard at the door. She smirked, walking to get her meal. "Room service," the housekeeper called and Jane smiled at her. She let the housekeeper in before she sank her teeth on her neck, sucking her blood till the poor woman fell limp on the floor.

* * *

**Love it? Let me feel it with your reviews! I will go to Singapore for three days and I'll be leaving my laptop in my room, so I hope to see some reviews when I get back! ^^**


	8. Out of Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Twilight Saga. I only own my Tiara.**

Chapter 8: Out of Control

* * *

My eyes snapped opened and I felt different. I turned my head to my right and saw the wooden desk but my sight went beyond that. I could see every line of the wood as clear as crystal. Its pattern, its smooth surface and the different shade of color were clear to me. I looked up to the fluorescent lamp above me and could see the particles surrounding the lamp. I sat up too quickly that it took me by surprise and looked out of the window.

What I saw was more than amazing. I could see the farthest tree in the garden from the hotel, its branches, its leaf, and even the dew on the green leaf. Where were they? I wondered and as soon as I thought of that, I heard Jane's voice discussing with Alec. Soon, Demetri joined them with another voice that I didn't recognize. I could make out every single word that they said, and even the sound of their movements. This was amazing.

I walked to the mirror and gasped at my reflection in awe. It was still me, but a new me. My skin was paler than ever, and like them, my skin was marble-like and flawless, without any spots at all. My blue eyes were gone, they were replaced with red eyes which was scary and intimidating. But this was me. I noticed the sun was rising and I went to the window in a vampire speed and grinned. As the sun shone me with its ray, my hand that was so pale sparkled as if millions of diamonds were embedded on my skin.

"Tiara." Demetri's voice filled my ears and I turned around quickly. He was there, as handsome as always and there was a smile playing on his lips and I was right in front of him in a blink. "So beautiful," he said huskily as he took in my new appearance. The sun rays were making my skin sparkled making me seemed more…_dazzling._

"Demetri." I breathed out but my voice sound like the chime of bells yet it was still my voice. I pulled him into a hug which made him groaned at my super strength and I released him, sheepishly.

"You're strong." Another male voice commented while laughing. He was very tall that I had to really look up to get a view of his face. He was bulky and with the same pale and smooth complexion accompanied with crimson red eyes. "I'm Felix." He told me and held out his hand to shake my hand.

"Wait," Jane said, appearing suddenly out of nowhere. "Her power." She reminded.

"Right." I said as I didn't feel the energy anymore. Usually, every time I woke up, I could feel them at the tip of my fingers or wandering in my bloodstream or even vibrating in my heart. But I couldn't feel them now. I stroked the wooden table which vibrated shortly before turning to dust, dropping Felix's jaw. If the others were surprised, they didn't show it.

"I can't see them. It's like they were heightened and made themselves invisible for me to see them." I told and paced in the room, feeling agitated. Aro was interested in me because of my powerful gift. If I couldn't control it, it would be a liability.

"Can you feel them?" Alec asked, he was by his sister's side and I shook my head. "You need to relax and concentrate. Your senses were intensified which clouded your power." He said as he could relate himself with my situation. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

"It's hard, I can hear the voices from downstairs and outside." I said. The humans' chattering, the birds chirping and the sound of engine getting started down the road, I could hear them all.

"Concentrate." Alec told and I obeyed. I tried to block out everything and trying to hear, see and feel the energy current that has always been with me since nine years ago. I can see them, they were everywhere, they were vibrating, eager to attack, eager to kill and they were just there, at the very tip of my fingertips, my skin. It was lucky that Demetri was dressed rather…covered up.

I tried to drag them back to my no longer beating heart, where it used to stay but they refused, like a stubborn child. So I tried dragging them from the fingertips to the wrist and they complied but they were eager, too energetic. Just as how I was stronger and faster, that was how they were. I dragged them farther to my elbow, my brows furrowed in concentration.

"I'm Tiara." I said without looking at him and held out my hand at Felix who hesitated to shake my hand. If it wasn't a serious situation, Jane would've burst out laughing at Felix's scared face. He carefully wrapped his hand around mine and sighed out of relief. I retracted my hand and could see them going back to the tip of my fingertips. I looked at Demetri worriedly and he gave me a smile to assure me that everything will be fine.

"Do you have gloves?" I asked Jane who nodded and went to the wardrobe.

"The ship to Italy, Gloria Gazette will leave at nine, tonight. Or do you need more time?" Demetri asked me, concerned.

"Maybe Aro can help me." I said faintly and thanked Jane as she handed me the gloves. I put them on and touched Alec as a test subject and seeing him came to no harm, I sighed in relieved.

"Before that, we'll have to teach you control your bloodlust and how to hunt." Felix said, clasping his hands, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You're underestimating me." I stated and he smirked. He reminded me of Edward who loved to tease and annoy me.

"Felix." Demetri said calmly and Felix rolled his eyes, dropping his playful face. It seemed like the two were close friends.

"Listen, what do you hear?" Demetri asked me and I focused on my hearing. There was a wind from the outside, brushing on the leaves, rustling the leaves and sweeping the human's hair sending their delicious scent to me. I could feel my eyes darkened and my throats burned, and I knew what I need. Fresh human blood. I made a move to the window but Demetri restrained me and I easily knocked him off. Before I could jump out of the window, Felix held me with his very strong grip and I struggled to get away.

"Don't make me to this," Alec smirked and puff of black smoke appeared from his hand and I hissed.

"Hate you." I muttered under my breath and stopped struggling. My throat burned like there was a fire in it and I knew what I need to calm down the fire. I heard footsteps coming to our room and I heard her steady heartbeat and her humming. Alec opened the door with a smile and the woman in her mid-thirties entered the room full with vampires. Alec closed the door, locking it and a black puff of smoke surrounded the woman's throat and she opened her mouth to speak but can't. Her eyes showed fear with thrilled me more. As Felix released me, I walked toward the woman slowly, intimidatingly.

I didn't have to ask what I should do next. I knew it by instinct. I snarled at the woman and grasped her hair, sinking my teeth on her neck. I tasted her blood and this frenzy began, I wanted more and more but then, it vanished. The woman fell to the floor, limp, dead. The woman wasn't burned yet smoke came out of her body, activating the fire alarm and water started to sprinkle above us. I stayed there in shock and fell to my knees and started sobbing except there were no tears. I was afraid, too afraid.

"Shh, everything's going to be alright." Demetri soothed me and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What's happening to me?" I asked hoarsely, my throat was burning. I couldn't feed, the humans died before I could. The Volturi guards looked at each other and Jane approached me.

"All you have to do, is concentrate. When you feed, try to…keep them away from your face. That was all. We have gloves but you'll have to make contact to her skin either way. Try to discipline them." Jane said and I drew a deep breath and nodded.

"It's raining." Alec announced.

"I'll take her to the wood. You two take care of the body." Demetri told the twins and he and Felix led me to the forest near the village.

"Control them, keep them away from coming to your face, lips, teeth." Demetri told me and I did as he said.

"There," Felix told me and I can hear movement miles ahead us. "Go," he urged and I ran to the sound of beating heart, to the sound of blood pumping through the vein. I can hear Demetri and Felix behind me, but I was faster than them. It was amazing, the speed, the agility, and the senses of a vampire. I dodged the trees and branches easily without any difficulty. I came to a halt at the man who was chopping the tree and sneaked behind him. There was this small, human voice asking me, 'what if he has children and a wife?' but this vampire side of me dominated me, urging me to kill him.

I pulled the energy down to my throat, away from my teeth and lips and once I can feel them secured below my throat, I went behind the man and sank my teeth into his neck. Blood was gushing out of his skin and I drank them hungrily, greedily, impatient for more. The sensation was spectacular. The red liquid which ran down my throat, calmed the burning and I released the man who was no longer alive, and wiped my mouth. I felt the energy went back up, covering every inch of my face.

"You did it," Demetri grinned and he seemed like he was about to hug me or maybe kiss me. How much I missed the perfect lips of his on mine, I haven't touched him since I turned into a vampire. I had thought, the first thing I was going to do once I changed into a vampire was to kiss my creator full in the lips but I couldn't do so without harming him.

"Don't." I almost growled as I backed away, slamming my back against a tree, and the tree fell from its strong roots down to the ground.

"Impressive." Felix said and I avoided Demetri's eyes. They showed hurt and…regret.

"Do you want to arm wrestle with me?" Felix asked, with an annoying smirk.

"If you want to lose, sure, go ahead." I said with a smirk and he barked laughter.

"Your woman is feisty." Felix whispered at Demetri.

"I heard that." I called.

"Let's go," Demetri said and led us back to the hotel.

* * *

I was wearing a black dress that reached to the floor, with long sleeves that were see-through. I was wearing a pair of black gloves and socks with heels and a black hat that covered my red eyes. Jane was wearing something similar but she didn't wear gloves and was more carefree. I was so careful that it hurt me, knowing that I could accidentally hurt them like I did when I was eight years old.

We were on a rather luxurious ship and I was seating next to Demetri. He has been silenced and still, very still like a statue. I wanted to feel his skin on me yet I couldn't do it, I was afraid I would hurt him. I couldn't bear at the thought of hurting him, no, never.

In silence, I reached for his gloved hand and intertwined our fingers. He squeezed my hand in assurance and I let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll get through this." He whispered and my lips curved into a hopeful smile.

"As long as we're together." I whispered back and he kissed my gloved hand.

"Together." He promised, locking his scarlet red eyes with my own and all I felt was the urge to kiss him. I smiled, knowing that as long as I have Demetri by my side, I can do anything. I was strong enough without him and with him, I am stronger.

This is no longer Danielle Masen. That poor little being has died and I promised I am going to live as a new person, leaving my past far behind me.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing and following! This chapter is inspired by Breaking Dawn part 2 when Bella woke up as a vampire ^^ **

**Next chapter would be her meeting with Aro and the Volturi! Drop a review, my lovely readers!**


	9. New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Volturi members and Twilight Saga characters. I only own my precious Tiara!**

* * *

Chapter 9: New Home

June 23, 1918 – Italy

We reached Italy at dawn and had escaped to the forest before the sun can reveal us. We travelled to Volterra by our vampire speed which was much faster than the _glorious _ship. I could see the castle from afar, it was colossal and looked ancient, as if it was built millennia ago. Jane led us up to the hills and it was away from the town square but I can see the humans clearly, each of their precise movement. I could hear their heartbeats, their chattering as the humans prepared for what I assumed to be the street market.

We reached at a church that looked very old and entered a door which led us to the basement. The church was dusty and I didn't think people came to pray here anymore since it looked abandoned. Jane slid off the heavy iron lock and opened the gate to a cellar.

"There are various ways in entering the castle, we usually used this in the daylight. Humans don't come up here so we're safe to go out of the castle or country in the daylight." Jane told and slid an iron gate opened. The gate seemed heavy, I guess it was to keep human away. The entrance led to a hallway that was lined with statues and sculptures. The hallway was also decorated with dim lights and torches but we, vampires can see without any troubles. I can even see the crack on the brick wall and a small red ant coming out of the crack.

I wasn't nervous. I was afraid of what will happen. Aro could kill me easily, if I didn't live up to his expectation and it scared me...terribly. And what if he didn't approve of what Demetri and I shared? What if he thought love was vampires' greatest weakness? What if he ends Demetri's life in front of my very eyes?

"Buonasera," a female voice greeted us and I could feel my throat burned at the scent of her blood. She was definitely a human, her deep blue eyes can be seen clearly and although she has a very pale skin the blood rose to her cheeks as Felix smiled flirtatiously at her. I could hear her heartbeat clearly and turned to Demetri.

"A human?" I asked him.

"It's a tradition that we keep a human with us." Demetri explained shortly and I nodded although I wasn't sure why.

"In case of emergency," Felix told me in a low voice and I chuckled. I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. We reached two large wooden double doors and Jane pushed it opened, revealing a large circular room. The ceiling was high and at the wall, they were inscriptions in Latin, I presumed. There were three thrones on the higher ground. The left throne was Marcus, his dark curly hair framed his bored and expressionless face. He looked up to us, his milky red eyes showed boredom but lit up as he saw me who was clutching Demetri's arm. I let it go instantly, afraid of the consequences.

Aro, the vampire with straight and silky black hair that went passed his shoulders stood up from his throne in the middle and looked at me in delight. "My precioussssssss Tiara," he said dragging the 's' as he clasped his hands pleasantly. He beamed at me and I gave him a small smile before averting my eyes from his.

The vampire who was sitting on the right throne was Caius as Demetri had told me. He has a pale blond and silky, straight hair that reached his shoulders. He has a sinister aura around him and was looking at me intently. I didn't avert my eyes from his, I didn't want to show him that I was afraid nor I was disrespectful. I bowed my head at him lowly and Aro had come down to us. Jane and Alec had taken their posts at the side of the room while Felix was on the other side. Demetri however, stayed right by my side.

"My name is Aro," Aro said smiling creepily and he grasped my hand that was shielded with black glove. "Do you mind?" He asked and I turned to look at Demetri. Demetri told me that Aro has the gift to look into your mind with a single touch, and I was afraid if I couldn't control my power.

"Master, Tiara is having a certain problem. As she was changed into a vampire, her gift was heightened and she couldn't control it as well as she did when she was a human" Demetri told Aro is a low yet clear voice, respectfully. Aro tilted his head to the side, looking at me deeply. 'He's disappointed'. A voice told me. I stared right into his milky red eyes and my lips curved into a smile. I wasn't going to be weak in front of him nor was I going to change his mind in taking me.

"As you wish," I said respectfully and pulled out the glove from my hand. Demetri gave me a concern look and I looked at him with confidence. I concentrated on the energy, dragging them so forcefully and like a slave, they obeyed me this time without any questions. I looked at Aro and he was looking so excited like a child, then I realized this was one of his ways to terrify others. He was being unexpected.

He grasped my hand with both of his hands and I felt like he was looking through my mind, reading, seeing, watching my every memories.

A four year old me playing hide and seek with Edward. Everything was normal back then. Mother was reading me bedtime stories and kissing my forehead, wishing me goodnight. Father was talking about both Edward and my futures at dinner. My visit to the carnival, the creepy old lady, her words: _In seven days, it will come to you. It is not a gift, it is not a curse. You'll be marked and chosen in seven days. Nine years you shall suffer and find love at the end of the darkness. To see and be the demon of the night, it is your choice_.

My first human kill, my father's anger when he heard what I did, my brother's fear when he saw me, and when I was thrown into the mental asylum. Every suffering that I received in the asylum was seen. My cries when I was electrocuted, me gasping for breath when I was pushed down the cold water with ice cubes, the psychologist talking to me, the employees beating me for harming another patients, the priests drowning me as they exorcised me, I saw everything again.

My meeting with Simmons, him giving me assurance that I'll be okay, him giving me birthday presents, my meeting with Alice, our chats and giggles, the first time Alice gave me a reading and what she has witness.

"_I saw you with a very handsome man! Oh my God, oh my God!" she squealed excitedly and I laughed._

"_How does he look? How does he look?" I asked eagerly._

"_He was very pale and has brown hair, tall and muscular!_ _He was wearing a necklace, a pendant of letter V.__" Alice giggled and I followed suit. _

It was Demetri. The man that she saw in her _vision_ was Demetri.

Then it changed again, the night when Simmons brought me and Alice to the town, the night where I escaped. The days I were in Greece, my next killing, I running away to a small village, the villagers hunting me down, smokes, the numbness, and the Volturi. And it changed again to me and Demetri. Our first kiss, he tasting my blood and I used my gift, our talks, and the pain when he changed me. My first failed feed, when the human died because of my power, my second attempt which succeeded, my journey to Volterra and it stopped. I was pulled out again.

Aro was looking at me, smiling widely – too wide actually. He grasped my hand tightly yet affectionately. "You've suffered so, so much, my dear, and by staying here, I will change everything." He said and I nodded my head without a word.

"She's joining us willingly…because of someone." Aro announced at the other leaders and I gulped, hoping it wouldn't be a problem. Aro was still holding my hand and I grew restless as he stared at me maniacally.

"And who…might that be?" Caius asked in a low yet dangerous voice. He seemed interested and Aro looked at me for me to confess it myself.

"Demetri." I breathed out and everything was in silence. No one dared to breathe, no one dared to move. Everyone was waiting for the leaders' reactions. Aro broke the silence while laughing, releasing his hold on me. He clasped his hand in delight, his milky red eyes glowered in glee.

"Aren't they a perfect couple?" Aro asked and I didn't dare to move. Demetri squeezed my hand assuring me that things will be fine. "What do you think brother?" Aro asked Caius who was smirking.

"I'm pleased." Caius drawled. I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Well then, Courtney!" Aro called and a vampire that was an inch shorter than me walked in a human speed to us. She was voluptuous and alluring, her light brown hair was pulled into a bun and she has a pair of crimson eyes. A smile was playing on her pink lips. I realized she was holding a glass box and I saw it was one of the necklaces that all the Volturi members wore. She opened the box, holding out to Aro and was looking at me intently and sweetly.

"Demetri, would you do me the honor?" Aro asked politely and he was smiling, but I wasn't sure if his smile held another meaning. Demetri bowed his head a little and picked up the necklace from the box and unclasped it. He was careful in not making any skin contact with my skin and clasped the silver necklace around my neck. My hand travelled to the V pendant and a smile tugged on my lips.

"Courtney will give you a tour and escort you to your room while Demetri and I have a little talk." Aro told me and I looked at Demetri in fear. He was calm and collected, and gave me an abrupt nod in assurance though I wasn't convinced at all. "No worries, dear, I won't hurt your soulmate." He told me, smiling.

"This way," Courtney's silky voice said and I followed her out of the room, hesitant at first. She led me down a flight of great staircase and led me to the hallway. On the brick wall, various paintings were hung, decorating the walls.

"Some of the famous painters painted these for us while some of the collections were from the guards themselves." Courtney told me and I nodded. We passed a giant room and I caught a big, fancy chandelier hanging on the ceiling. "The ball room, this is where the major events are held."

She led me to another staircase and we went down to many floors. There were many hallways that if I was a human, I would've gotten lost. "These are the rooms for the low rank guards." She told me.

"What's my rank?" I asked her.

"Possibly the same as the twins." She shrugged. "Although you're a newborn, your power granted you a higher rank. You may say the words and these lower rank guards will do as you say. You're the superior." She told and she we climbed another staircase. "We have three floors underneath the city, and that's how we moved around in daylight. The tunnels will lead you to the market, the forest, the city, and even out of Volterra." She said and we reached a large room, decorated with comfy couches. "This is the lounge. There are others but this is the closest to your room." Courtney told and I nodded.

"So this is where we lounged if there are no tasks to do?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes, we are not as busy as you might think. We get enough rests and times to spend with friends and mates." She said.

"Was it wrong to have a soulmate?" I asked her as we climbed up another staircase.

"I do actually have a soulmate, and it wasn't wrong. It was expected that you will find a mate once you become a vampire. It's what keeping you going since you have a really long life ahead." She said and I nodded. "In fact, all the leaders have mates but Marcus's died a long time ago."

"No wonder he looks so…lifeless." I said and Courtney smiled.

"Yes, he does." She said. "This staircase leads you to a tower. That's where the wives of the leaders reside. The security is tight, the wives are well-guarded and they do not leave the tower." She told as we reached a spiral staircase. I wondered if the wives didn't feel bored at all. She then led me to another hall, where the only light was from the old-fashioned lanterns. There was a small black plaque with name of the owner of the room was written in gold, hanging at each door. I saw familiar names like Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and Tiara. My room was next to Jane while across Demetri.

"Go ahead," she told and I turned the mahogany doorknob and opened it. The room was luxurious, large and cozy. The bed was white and king sized with red velvet comforter and pillows. The drapes were see-through crimson red and there was a fancy chandelier, yet not as fancy as the ond in the ball room, hung on the ceiling. The closet was large and full with dark clothes and very few light colored clothes. There were corsets, undergarments, nightdresses, hair accessories, shoes, and others.

"The dresses are chose by Heidi. She's the fisher in the Volturi." Courtney told me.

"The fisher?" I asked, confused.

"She has the gift to be alluring and she brings food from far away." She explained and I nodded. Right, we are not allowed to hunt in the city. I went over to the bookshelves which stores various books and novels, some in a language that I didn't understand.

"Vampires don't sleep. We study arts, science and language at night. You can request anything and it'll be delivered to you as soon as possible. Piano, easel, cello, more books, anything." She said and I beamed in amazement. Life in the Volturi is so much better.

"See that small building?" She asked and I went over to the window. There was a square building, only two stories and seemed like it was built by the strongest and hardest bricks. I hardly saw any cracks at all. I nodded. "That's where you're trained to combat. It's hidden away from the city so humans wouldn't see or hear us."

"I'm going to learn how to fight." I stated and an excited smile played on my lips. That was cool.

"Yes, the Volturi is like a royalty in this vampire world. We keep the laws uphold." She said and sat on the bed. I took a seat on the couch, across her.

"You will see that there are many vampires living among humans, some live as nomads, some live in covens. When they live in a coven, their hunts must be inconspicuous, the bodies of their victims are disposed of and territory must be changed often. Humans can't know about our existence. If they do, they should be killed or changed. Newborns, like you, need self-control. But you don't have to worry about it, since you're not allowed to kill in Volterra and I doubt you will break the law right under Aro's nose. Newborn that are incapable of self-control or is a threat of exposure are to be destroyed. The creator, those who know and those who defend them will have the same fate. The same goes with the immortal child." She said and I looked at her questioningly.

"Children vampires?" I asked and she nodded.

"They have no self-control, they can't be taught, they can't be restrained. We rarely deal with immortal children as creating them would be a suicide. And one last thing, the Children of the Moon or what you might know as werewolves. They pose a threat to us and almost to the verge of extinction after Aro claimed a war against them. They could kill you if you're not trained and that's why you'll have to learn how to fight." Courtney further explained.

"Are they affected by silver?" I asked dumbly which Courtney laughed.

"No, they aren't. But they do change when there is a full moon and they change humans into their kind by biting them. Almost like a vampire. And let me tell you our traits, in case they haven't told you yet. Garlic, stakes, running water, holy water, sunlight and whatever they told you are myths. We do not need to be invited in, we show up in photographs and have reflections and we can't digest human food. Oh, your mate's coming." Courtney told me and I could hear Demetri's footsteps and his steady breathing.

"I'll leave you two alone." She told me kindly and I smiled in appreciation at her.

"Courtney, thank you." I said and she nodded with a smile. She left the room and Demetri entered it shortly.

"You're alright!" I said relieved and went to hug him before stopping myself. Demetri hold back a sigh as he reached out his hand and caressed my face with his gloved hand. "What did Aro want with you?" I asked and he just gave me a smile.

"Just to take care of you." He said and I pouted. "I'm not lying." He said huskily before sighing. "I want to touch you," he said softly and I pulled the current to my covered skin, leaving my face harmless for him to touch. I tugged on his gloves and he looked at me to which I nodded.

"You're beautiful, too beautiful for a vampire." He said and caressed my cheek with his bare hand, it was no longer ice cold, but the same temperature as mine. He leaned in to kiss me and once our lips were connected, I could feel my lust, the need to touch him, the need to have him close to me. A soft growl was heard from down my throat and he chuckled, trailing kisses down my throat. He didn't go further and met my lips again.

"This belonged to my mother, I'm sure she'd love it for you to have this." He said and slipped the bronze and ancient bracelet on my left wrist.

"What does it say?" I asked him, referring to the runic inscription.

"Why don't you find it out yourself?" He grinned mischievously which I pouted.

"I love you," I said, holding his hand and pulled him close to me.

"Um, you have to be careful, sweetheart. You might break me." He told and I laughed, the sound of the ringing bell.

"Hmm," I tip-toed to meet his lips and snuggled to his neck.

"I love you," Demetri told me, stroking my hair. It has been a long time since I felt my life was as perfect as ever.

* * *

**So my cousins came to my house and we have been going out every day since five days ago. I do hope this chapter satisfied you guys, and I totally love you, for following and reviewing! I'm sorry for the late update~**

**And Courtney is Chelsea. While she was giving Tiara a tour, she was applying her gift on her, binding her to the Volturi. I read at twilight wiki that she changed her names over the centuries...and I chose Courtney. ^^ Review please~**


	10. Adapting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Saga characters. I only own Tiara.**

Chapter 10: Adapting

* * *

**June 25, 1918 – Volterra, Pisa, Italy**

I had spent the entire night in my room, trying to control my power. I saw them as little eager children who wanted to kill and attack. They didn't radiate from me, which I was very thankful for. They vibrated and moved, and right now, I could feel them flowing above my skin. I had tried to keep them in one place, but they were too enthusiastic to stay at one place. I had dragged them so smoothly and easily when Aro wanted to touch my hand, I guess if your life was in danger, you could do anything.

Aro had sent me a note, telling me to go to the combat house to start my training. Although my gift was powerful enough, he thought I would need to know the basic in combating. So I opened my closet which kept variety of dresses and others. It was tailor-made, the texture was smooth and fine against my fingers. I chose to sport a black leather pants, it was my first time in wearing pants, and it was more comfortable than I had thought. I slipped on a black Victorian corset blouse, and laced them easily. The pants showed my slender and long legs and I decided to slip on a black skirt that reached my ankles. I put on a pair of black combat boots that almost reached my knees. My bronze hair was pulled into a bun and I glanced at my reflection, looking at the new Tiara.

"I've never thought it will suit you. You look beautiful," Demetri told me with a smile and I looked at him through the mirror.

"I look different didn't I?" I asked and he just looked at me, gazing at me lovingly.

"You're still my Tiara," He said and I laughed softly, putting on a pair of black leather gloves.

"And you'll always be my Demetri." I whispered and pulled my energy away from my face and tip-toed to kiss him. "There will be a time when I can touch you without any fear of hurting you, I promise," I said determinedly and he held me in his arms but said nothing.

"It doesn't matter to me." He said softly and I wanted to cry. Everything was supposed to be fine. I changed into a vampire and we can live happily ever after. It was supposed to turn out like that. But fate seemed to really hate me. Now that I found a soulmate, they were putting challenge for me to face. I hope we could get through this together.

"I have to go," I told him and he kissed my forehead.

"I know," he said and placed a cloak over me, tying the knot. He pulled his hood over his head and I did the same before we walked to the building together. He said his goodbye and I entered it, easily opening the iron grills and slid them closed again. The windows provided us with lights from the sun and the building was empty of furnitures. There was a flight of stairs to the second floor but the rest was empty, giving us space to combat.

"Hello, there." Felix's voice was deep and intimidating if I was an enemy. I smirked. Demetri had told me that he was one of the most powerful vampires in terms of strength and his combat skills were undeniable. Anyone who challenged him had signed their warrants of deaths. I had remembered him restraining me when I first woke up as a newborn. That would mean his strength was stronger than newborns.

"First of all, no power. That's unfair," Felix said and took off his cloak. I copied his movement. "And…you're not fighting with skirt are you?" he asked and I laughed softly, taking it off.

"Now, that's much better," he said. "Newborns are stronger than older vampires because they still have their human blood in their system. But that's not the case with me," he told me smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"Attack me," Felix said and I looked at him.

"Attack you?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes, it's not like you're going to kill me," he said cockily and I felt the itch to use my power against him. "Remember, no power," he reminded me and I rolled my eyes. "Just follow your instinct," he told and I closed my eyes, imagining him as a threat. I crouched down, my lips curled back, baring my sharp-razor teeth and charged to him. It was something I've never felt before. He dodged easily which made me mad and I threw punches at him, kicked him and even tried to trip him.

"Vampires are predators. They have instinct to attack their enemies. But what you need to win a fight is a stable mind," he told and threw a punch at me which I dodged. Felix was throwing punches and kicks at me and with every dodge, I tried to attack him back.

"Newborns are easy to defeat because they follow their instinct. They do not think and that makes it predictable. You will learn how to fight in the not obvious ways, and you will learn how to read their attacks," he said and I nodded. At the end of the sparring, my highest achievement would be me kicking him square in the chest. He didn't fly to the wall of something but he did stumble a few steps back.

For one whole week, during the day I will train how to fight while at night I will learn how to control my power. Heidi, a beautiful and stunning vampire, brought us food from outside every two or three weeks. I was a special case since I was still a newborn and my thirst was stronger. Demetri told me to learn self-control, saying it would please Aro if he knew I wasn't like any newborn. Another guard came to my room once I drained a human teenager, to dispose her body.

I'd say I have adapted the life as a vampire rather quickly. It was like I had done this before. I grew accustomed to my new strength and speed and used it wisely when I was training with Felix. He was too superior, I had told him which he smirked cockily. The next day, he brought another guard and I defeated him easily. It was fun, the feeling of winning. I couldn't get that when I was fighting Felix so I better enjoyed it while it last.

* * *

**July 16, 1918 – Volterra, Pisa, Italy**

It has been three weeks now, since I was turned to a vampire. I wouldn't I have a complete control over my thirst, thus distancing myself from the humans employees in the castle. Humans are needed as secretaries, and when they need to interact with humans. Other than Heidi, Courtney was the only vampire that interact with humans the most. She has been here almost as long as Aro, and she changed her name a few times to avoid attention.

The Volturi was responsible in keeping vampires out of the humans' knowledge. I had followed them to dispose a group of newborns. I wanted to fight but Aro had told me to watch and learn. Like Felix had told me when I first trained with him, newborns are predictable. It was an easy task. Alec used his power to numb the newborns while the guards, led by Felix, disposed them. Jane tortured some of the newborns to get the information out of them, happy that she could use her gift. Jane was sadistic and I was sure she has a dark past, darker than me that had changed her into who she was now.

One of the smart newborns had noticed me, who stood still as a statue, watching them. He charged to me and I remained unmoved, not a single fear passed me. I dodged when he lunged at me and pulled my glove off before wrapping my bare hand around his neck. He screamed in pain and agony and a smirk played at my lips. I could feel the power, I was so powerful, like a queen. He was struggling, my gift was killing him slowly, poisoning and burning his every vein. I released my hold on him and he fell to the ground, breathless. Just one slap on his face and his head flew a few feet from his body and he dropped dead.

That was my first vampire kill. And I wasn't sorry. Demetri looked up at me and I wasn't sure what he was feeling. Was I turning into a sadistic vampire like Jane? I didn't mind that. But what if he did? What if he fell in love with me because I wasn't this person I was?

"We're done." Felix said and I nodded. We headed back to Volterra. I hadn't spent much time with Demetri with all that had happened. We shared a kiss, morning and night, and that was it. I was still afraid that I will lose into passion and hurt him accidentally. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him.

"Aro has requested you." A guard told me the night we returned to Volterra. "He's in the library." He told and I nodded.

I checked on my reflection and made sure I was presentable. I made my wait to the library which was on the other turret, the opposite of the throne room. The castle was too vast for a human to travel, it was made only for vampires. I have never been to the library, I had thought I will spend most of my times there, once I've had a complete control over my power. I was greeted by a human secretary, Anita. I ignored her and could feel her stare on me as I walked to the library. She was amazed at how beautiful people in the castle were, and she knew what we were. She wanted to become one of us but as Jane had informed me, most of the human workers became desserts.

The library had large oak double doors and I gasped at how big it was. Every shelf was stacked with various book, from classic novels to dictionaries. I climbed up the spiral staircase that led to Aro's private study room.

"Ah, my precious Tiara." He said and handed me a wine glass filled with sweet red liquid; human blood. I took a sip and looked at Aro.

"What can I do for you, master?" I asked and he just smiled.

"I had seen Demetri's thoughts recently. You had killed a newborn when I had told you to just watched and learned." He began and my back straightened.

"He was about to attack me, master. I apologized if I had offended you by going against your orders." I told him clearly and bowed my head down. He burst out laughing at my words and shook his head at me with a grin.

"My, my, sweet Tiara. Certainly, you've learned enough." He said and held out his hand. "May I?" he asked and I nodded, pulling my glove off and he grasped my hand.

"Ah, yes, yes, just like what I wanted you to." He was grinning wickedly as he rubbed his hands, his milky red eyes showed that he was thinking hard. I slipped on the glove back to my hand, waiting for him to say anything.

"The Volturi is feared by all the vampires around the world, that what makes them obey our rules. You have a powerful gift, Tiara. And for that you need to be feared by others. Just like Jane and Alec." He said and I understood. He wanted me to be as frightening as the twins in my own way.

"The words will pass about your gift, and whenever they heard your name, they won't dare to challenge you." He told me, his eyes sparkled with excitement and I can see how power hungry he was.

"A gift can be developed over times, Tiara. Take your time in mastering and exploring your gift. After all, you know about it like the back of your hand." He said and I nodded.

"Yes, master." I said and he placed his hands over my shoulders affectionately.

"I have a friend that can help you, but I'm not sure if he's willing to help you if he knew your gift is so…destructive. But he can be a great help," he told and I nodded.

"You can visit him once you have a complete control for your thirst in humans. He is very…civilised." He said.

"You're dismissed." He told and without a word, I left. It actually intrigued me how I listened to Aro so well compared to anyone. I was told that Courtney has a gift to…tie us to the Volturi. Was I enraged at the thought of being manipulated? Demetri explained to me, that the Volturi has to stay strong to be the most powerful vampire clan in the world. It was the nature of vampires to rule and betray, and with Courtney's gift, we would never do that.

That explained how we, vampires with various personalities and powerful gifts, got along with each other so well.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating, I went for a vacation with family, and we have to pay to have internet access…so, yeah. Next chapter would be the Perfect Reunion!**

**I'm still editing the next chapter! Going to post once the clock ticks midnight!**

**And the clothes, if you watch Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, it would be like Vadoma's outfit.**


	11. A Perfect Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Saga characters, all rights belonged to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my OC, Tiara.**

Chapter 11: A Perfect Reunion

* * *

**Volterra, Pisa, Italy – September 2, 1918**

I was lying on Demetri's laps, while his hand stroked my wavy bronze hair. It has been more than two months since I was turned into a vampire. And there was nothing to do here, actually. Courtney and Afton were cuddling, which I was very envy of. They have nothing to worry about while Demetri and I were being very careful with touching each other.

As embarrass as I was to admit, I just want to kiss him for a long period time, feeling his lips against mine, feeling his lips on my skin. We didn't have to pull out to catch for our breath and we could make love all night long. The feeling of his skin against mine, I had longed for it. I needed him. But then you can't get everything in your life, can you?

In these two months, the only time I had gone out was once, when I followed them to dispose of the newborns. Besides, I still can't be in a place where humans were lingering around. I wasn't that good yet. All humans have different scents, some of them appealed us more.

"Tiara, Aro requests for your presence in his studies." One of the guards, Erik if I wasn't wrong informed us. Demetri and I looked at each other before I leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be back," I told and walked out of the room. I pulled my hair into a bun as I made my way to the library. Whenever Aro requested a private talk with one of the leaders or guards, we will always meet him in the library. To my surprise, Caius was there as well.

"Tiara, we have rather unpleasant news to tell you." Aro said as I entered.

"Master?" I questioned.

"Your family has contradicted with the Spanish Influenza that is very deadly." Aro told and I had become still at the mention of my family.

"She is still a newborn, Aro." Caius said and I recovered from my shock state.

"And why did you tell me, master?" I had asked.

"They are still your family, little one. And family is very important." Aro told and I looked at him.

"They have put me through hell." I hissed and I could see Caius's smirk from the corner of my eye.

"They are dying. Have your closure with them." Aro ordered lightly and I bowed.

"Yes, master."

"You can meet Anita, she's arranging your journey to Chicago." Aro informed and dismissed me. I went to see the human secretary and she handed me the ticket, Isabella 901, tonight, and only one ticket.

Instead of going back to the lounge, I went to my room where Demetri had been waiting. He knew me too well. "Is there something wrong?" He asked and I pulled him close to me.

"Aro asked me to meet my family. They are dying." I mumbled into his chest as he comforted me with his hands rubbing my back.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I went to my bed, collapsing on the soft material.

"I'm not sure myself." I sighed.

"And you're going alone?" He asked worriedly. I nodded.

"There's only one ticket." I told and he smirked.

"You're a vampire. We travel faster than whatever transportation that humans created." He said and I laughed.

"So you're suggesting me to swim across the Atlantic Ocean to Chicago?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Hmm," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Sounds interesting." I said. "But I'll stick to the ship. I don't want to get eaten by sharks." I joked and he smiled, kissing me again.

"It's frustrating isn't it?" I asked softly.

"What is?" he asked.

"We can't touch each other freely." I said with a sigh. "I'm working on it, love. And we'll be fine." I said, my hands tracing his chest and abdomen, the only thing that was protecting him was his shirt and my gloved hand.

"Do you think that lowly of me?" He asked me softly. I sat up straight, and shook my head.

"No, but that's what we want, right?" I asked. He was silenced for a minute or two.

"I want to hold you in my arms, I want to kiss you every time, I want to feel your skin against me, but I'd never risk yourself just to have that. You can't force yourself. You have to give it a rest. Give it sometimes for your power to adapt into you." He said and I looked away.

"I was afraid…" I admitted. "That you might leave me-" I was silenced by him pressing his lips against mine and I pulled the harmful energy of my power down, down and down, away from him. The kiss turned more passionate and he was the one who broke it first and kissed my forehead.

"I would never leave you." He promised and I pressed my lips against his.

"It's too perfect…that I was scared it might be a dream." I told and he laughed, his beautiful laugh made me smiled.

"You're quite silly, don't you?" He grinned.

"And that's why you're in love with me." I said, giggling.

"Hmm, you're right." He said and kissed my nose.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Demetri asked worriedly. I was about to board the ship but this soulmate of mine, was so worried of me.

"I'll be fine, I'd just want to see them from far away." I said although I myself wasn't so sure about that.

"Come back as soon as possible. I'll miss you." Demetri said, caressing my cheek.

"I'll miss you too. Hmm, actually you should come to see my mother. But I'm sure she'll like you." I said and he laughed.

"Take a good care of yourself, sweetheart."

"You too," I pecked his lips and boarded the exclusive ship, and we sailed away.

* * *

**Chicago Hospital – September 9, 1918**

It was nine in the evening and the hospital was busy. They did notice me and the men gasped at my beauty, the doctors stopped to take a look and the patients raised their head to see me. The smell of blood wasn't strong and most of the patients' heartbeats beat rapidly and weren't appealing. The nurses' scents however, did bother me. I focused on my task and stopped breathing, forgetting about the lovely red liquid.

"I'm sorry but where can I find Mr Masen?" I asked politely at the nurse, my large hats were covering my red eyes.

"He's infected by Spanish Influenza, Miss. I'll…show you to his room." She said and my lips curled into a smile.

"What about his wife and his son?" I asked.

"Are you related to Mr Masen?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm his niece." I said shortly and she nodded.

"Hi son is in 17A, his mother is in the room next to him." She told and I thanked her. She left me as we reached at a room, 06A. At the bottom of the door was written 'QUARANTINE'. He must have been admitted earlier than Edward and mother. I turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. There, lied on the white bed was my heartless father, looking pale, if possible, paler than I was. He didn't open his eyes although he knew there was a presence in the room. Seeing him dying and tortured sent me a pleasant feeling, and I felt no pity to him. Maybe this was God's ways of punishing him.

"Hello, father." I said coldly, taking the large hat off. His eyes snapped opened instantly and he turned his head to me, too quickly that he groaned in pain. His eyes, his blue eyes that mirrored mine while I was human widened in fear. "Miss me?" I smirked and took a few steps toward him and he tried to move, tried to back away from me.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I've gained a complete control of my gift." I said silkily. I sat on the bed and looked at him with my red eyes.

"Help me." He whispered faintly, that no humans could hear him but my super vampire hearing caught that. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Help you?" I laughed softly and sarcastically. "You threw me into the mental asylum, father! I almost go insane in there!" I spat and took a deep breath. "Now, now, that was very rude of me." I said, smiling wickedly.

"You can help me." He stated weakly.

"Even if I can, I won't." I said, blinking my eyes affectionately at him.

"Help your mother then," He whispered and I snarled, baring my sharp razor teeth at him. I calmed myself and stared at him, feigning surprise.

"My dear, dear father! Look at you, no longer a selfish bastard." I laughed mockingly and reached my hand to wipe away his hair on his forehead. He flinched at my touch although I was wearing a glove.

"It's alright, father. You're going to die after all. I'll just make it sooner." I said softly at him and his eyes widened.

"Nurse! Help me!" He rasped and I laughed.

"Shh, you wouldn't want to wake up anyone." I said and slipped off my glove. "I can make it a quick death." I told him and he shook his head maniacally to which I laughed.

"But then, where's the fun?" I asked, smirking as I placed my palm on his pale cheek and he started writhing in pain, but no voice came out of his mouth. He was already weak.

"Tell me, father." I said, retracting my hand from his face. "Do you still think of me as your daughter?" I asked and looked deeply into his eyes, reading it. His electric blue eyes showed hatred, fear, but no regret or love. I tilted my head to the side.

"Well then, farewell." I said, and bent over to kiss his cheek like I always did when I was a child.

"You put me through hell, so enjoy it before you really go to the real one." I whispered at his ear and grinned. I brushed my fingers at his cheek and to his heart, feeling it pounding rapidly. He gasped in agony when I sent a wave of my power, flowing to his vein.

"I hope you rot in hell, father," I said softly and walked to the door. I didn't spare a glance at him to know that he was in agony. His shuffling and writhing against the bed was enough for me to know that he was in pain. I hope it lasted for a long time.

I made my way to the room with 16A on it, and my heart tightened at the sight of my mother. Her bronze hair that was the same shade as mine was in a mess, she was pale, her lips were dried and as I walked toward her, her eyes fluttered opened.

"Elle?" She asked weakly and I smiled in sadness.

"Yes, mother. It's me." I said softly and she lifted her hand to me but she was too weak. I took her warm hand in my cold hand, my power was under control. "I miss you." I said, my voice was shaking, as I was overwhelmed with mixed feelings. I kissed the back of her hand and supported it as she stroked my cheek. The touch of a mother was very calming, making me thought of my life when I was a child.

"You're so cold…" she whispered and I smiled at her. She was still as tender as ever. 'Yet she still left you in the asylum.'

"I love you, my daughter. I wish you were there, no, I wish I was there to see you grow up. You've grown into such a beautiful lady," She said faintly and a tear fell from her eye. I wiped it gently and stared into her eyes. The emerald green eyes that stared at me back with such love and affection.

"It's alright, mother. I'm happy now." I said and there was the urge of mine, to change her into one of me so we could make up the time we've lost. But it was against Aro's order. And I didn't think she would appreciate if I turn her into a blood drinking monster.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears fell freely from her eyes and I looked away. I would've cried if I was a human but no, I wasn't one now.

"Apologies would do nothing." I said, locking my red eyes with her emerald green eyes. I sighed. "I've met a man, mother. His name is Demetri," I told and I watched as her lips formed a beautiful and proud smile.

"Is he taking a good care of you?" she asked and I scoffed lightly.

"Thousands better than you did, mother," I told. She shut her eyes in torment, as she downed the bitter truth of my thoughts.

"I am deeply sorry, my child." She said and I couldn't let her get to me. Even if she was my mother, she wasn't there to protect me. She wasn't there to love me. She did nothing.

"A mother should always protect her children." I told her, my voice was as cold as my skin. I dropped her hand back to the bed and stood up.

"For that, I am sorry." She pleaded and I shook my head. Flash of memories were playing in my mind, of my sufferings and cried in the asylum, and also my scream for my mother when they dragged me away.

"I'm sorry too. But I'm afraid, it's already too late," I told her and she shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I should've been there. I'm sorry."

"I'm dead. There's nothing you could do." I told her and looked over my shoulder. "I would say I love you but do I? I was abandoned by you for nine years. The fear, the pain, the sufferings...even if you have a century, you can't make up for that." I said and let out a sigh, full of regrets.

"Goodbye." I said softly and she stared at me with her emerald green eyes and I longed to be in her safe embrace. But the pain was too much. It was too much for me to handle. To forgive her and love her as a mother, it would take more than an apology.

* * *

**17A**

I opened the door and peaked inside. I was beyond nervous, the meeting of my parents had worn me out. The person I had longed to see the most was my twin brother, and I wasn't sure what to feel. I missed him for more than anyone but then again, he too, had abandoned me. Pushing the door opened, my red eyes fell on him. I smirked at the sight of a young seventeen year-old guy, my twin brother, Edward Anthony Masen Jr.

"Wow, look at you, you've grown into a handsome young man." The words flew from my mouth before I could stop it. I wasn't thinking at all. I reminded myself that this guy before me has pushed me away and did not offer a single help when I needed him the most. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked at me with his emerald green eyes. A smile played on his lips before he closed his eyes. His eyes had shown me how much he has missed me, just as I had missed him or maybe more.

"And you've grown into a gorgeous young woman." He uttered under his breath, weakly may I add, and I laughed. I walked toward him and sat beside him, watching his pale face, his dying presence.

"I miss you." I confessed and he managed a very weak smile, opening his eyes again. He reached for my gloved hand and sighed.

"I miss you too." He said and closed his eyes again. He seemed so tired yet peaceful, and I found myself smiling.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked softly, squeezing his hand a little.

"Hmm…" was all he replied.

"I'm here to say goodbye." I told him. He squeezed my hand in return and was silent for a while.

"We'll meet again right?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side, meeting his eyes. "How did you die?" He asked genuinely and I chuckled.

"I escaped from the asylum and boarded a ship to Greece," I began and watched as he tried to focus his eyes on me. "The villagers thought I was a witch and they burned me," I lied although it was almost true. The pain of the venom was like being burned alive.

"Was it painful?" He asked and I nodded. The memory of the venom spreading and wrapping itself around my vein, was so clear and fresh.

"I could still feel the fire in my body," I said and he held my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he told me, his tone was a contrast to his weak voice. "What do you think an eight years old boy would do to see his twin sister killed a boy?" He asked softly and I forced a chuckled, staring back at him.

"What do you think an eight year old girl would do to be electrocuted and drowned in a cold bath filled with ice cube?" I challenged and he looked at me weakly, full of regrets.

"I'm sorry," he said and I brushed it off. I was irritated at the sound of apologies. Apologies did nothing, haven't the humans learned that?

"It wasn't like you could do anything after all." I shrugged although a part of me didn't want to let it go. I wanted to torment him for not suffering at all when I had suffered so much. It wasn't fair.

"I suffered too, you know," he said as if reading my mind. "Every night I dreamed of you, wondering how are you doing. Every morning I will stare at the empty chair beside me, and I would unconsciously call your name. I grew up without you just like you did without me. While I was being pampered, I only think about you. How are you doing? Have you eaten? Did you have a nightmare last night? Do you want to hear my silly jokes? Have it ever crossed your mind what I feel like when I celebrate our birthday? It was empty. It was _our_ birthday yet I was all alone. I actually thought I was going crazy with all the loneliness, and I hope I did, so I can see you again…" he said and I was crying. Although there were no tears, I was sure I was crying.

"Don't cry," he lightly scolded and tried to reach my eyes to wipe the invisible tears.

"I'm sorry," I apologized softly and he chuckled softly.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Elle," he told. "Lexi had a proper burial the day you were taken away. I dug the soil myself, while crying," he told me and I laughed, biting my lower lips. We were twins after all. Nothing can come between us.

"You look terrible, have a good rest," I told him as I saw how weak he was compared to when I just came in.

"I'll see you soon." He promised and I squeezed his hand, smiling softly.

"Yours wouldn't be as painful as mine. Yours will be just like falling asleep." I told and he smiled crookedly. The smile that I had missed so much. He must have girls trailing behind him with that look and smile.

"Lucky me," he said and I sighed, biting my lower lips, knowing this was the final goodbye. I would never see him again, no, never. He would go to a better place while I was condemned to live without a family. He would again, live a better life with mother while I was all alone, accompanied with Demetri and my bloodlust.

"Goodbye, Eddie, take care." I said and kissed his forehead, closing my eyes. This would be the goodbye, please take care of yourself. He grabbed my hand weakly when I retracted my lips.

"I have always hated that nickname." He told me and I laughed although it didn't reach my eyes. I watched as his eyes closed, and he drifted into a peaceful sleep. I brushed a few strands of his bronze hair, and smiled at how peaceful he looked. I would never be that peaceful, ever again. I would never die.

* * *

**I am so nervous, and hope you love it! Please give me some reviews about this chapter! I tried my best in making it one of the best chapters! And yes, this isn't the goodbye with Edward and Elle, you readers know that, right?**


	12. A Born Killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Saga characters. I only own Tiara.**

Chapter 12: A Born Killer

* * *

**Sweden – January 6, 1924**

The journey to Sweden from Italy took five hours as we travel as fast as we can with our vampire speed but not too fast to attract the attention of humans. We started the journey at midnight, and reached the Sweden before dawn. The land was covered with snow and there was barely sunshine. Demetri led us into the forest as he tracked down the werewolves.

The four of us, Afton, Jane, Demetri and I walked deeper into the forest. The wolf was close, I could smell it. We stopped. A growl was heard and a pale woman with dark hair and eyes lunged at Jane. The woman crumbled to her knees in pain as Jane applied her gift on her. It was still morning and the werewolf must be out of her mind to attack us when there was no full moon.

"Enough," Demetri said and Jane reluctantly stopped torturing the woman. I went towards her with Demetri close behind me, he has always been too protective when I had made it clear I can take care of myself.

"It'll be quick." I told her and she bared her sharp teeth at me, and threw herself to me. I gripped her wrists, preventing her sharp claws-like nails from scratching my face. I let my power flowed through my hand to her skin and she screamed in pain. With a quick movement, I turned her around and snapped her neck.

"Do the rest," I told the men as Jane and I stepped further away. I wasn't a fan of gore and Afton placed one foot on her neck and pulled her up with her limp hands, tearing her head from her lifeless body. Her blood spilled everywhere and the smell of it made me sick.

A rustling noise behind me caught my attention and I saw a silhouette of a man, glaring and seething at us.

"Another one," I told and went after him, and heard Demetri yelling of 'no'. The man would be quicker if he was in his wolf form but he couldn't change when there was no full moon, as far as I knew. The man climbed up to a tree quickly and I pushed it down and the chase continued. Wind drew passed me and the man jumped into the ocean and a pack of wolves blocked my path so I couldn't chase the werewolf. I snarled at them and simply pushed one grey wolf that tried to bite me away.

"He's gone." I announced to the others and they appeared in a flash shortly. We stared into the deep ocean, but saw nothing.

"Can you track him?" Afton asked Demetri and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think Demetri is in the Volturi then?" I asked Afton. Demetri broke into a smile and pecked my lips quickly.

"Not on a mission." Jane snapped and I stifled a laugh.

"Yes, ma'am." I said jokingly and the petite vampire rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't want to be found." Demetri told us and we followed him as he tracked the werewolf.

"Whatever it is, we have to find him before full moon." Jane said and I nodded. This would be my first time in hunting werewolves and I had trained with Felix for years and had passed his 'evaluation' for me to hunt werewolves. They might be stronger and faster than us but they were not clever at all. They lost their human minds when they were in their wolf forms.

* * *

The night fell and we were closer to the werewolf now. Afton pulled out a pocket watch from his coat and scowled.

"An hour before the moon is at its fullest." Afton said and Demetri held up his hand, signalling us to stop walking and talking. And then we smelled it; the foul scent that repelled vampires from werewolves. I was told that our scent acted the same way as their scents, but ours were intolerable to them because they couldn't use their minds to ignore it.

"_At least that prevents them from killing us,"_ I said to Felix.

"_No, that what makes them want to kill us, because they can't endure the smell."_ Felix told me and my jaw dropped at his reply.

All of us made a dash, following the foul scent. It was thick in the air and I caught the silhouette of the werewolf miles ahead us. I had always loved running. The feeling of the wind gushed on my face, sweeping my hair in the air and how clear my vision was when I was running excited me. I dodged a few branches and slipped passed the trees effortlessly and leaped on a boulder or a log, making me ran faster.

Afton made himself invisible and although I couldn't see him, I assumed he was going to sneak behind the werewolf. I climbed a tree and jumped from a tree to a tree as fast as my vampire speed would allow me. The man was starting to run at a speed, faster than us. Afton wouldn't catch up. I had always been the fastest in the guards and knowing my target was just a few miles ahead me, made me unable to stop. Once I saw him, I jumped on him from the tree and brought him down, rolling on the snow. I applied my power against him and he screamed in pain.

Even in pain, he was struggling although I wasn't sure if he was struggling from the pain or from me. Jane arrived and I let go of him as she burned him with her mental illusion.

"Get away from him!" Demetri yelled and I saw the man was phasing. I backed away from it and saw the moon getting fuller and fuller and when it reached its fullest phase, the man's brown eyes turned yellow and he let out a howl.

"Great," I muttered.

"Afton, where are you?" Demetri questioned silently and he showed himself briefly before turning invisible again. The man has turned into a full werewolf, it was huge and grey, and its teeth could tear us apart. The werewolf's yellow eyes turned at me and he bared his long, sharp, canine teeth at me that can tear my limb one by one. I ran and he followed me, he was on his four legs now which made him faster. I looked over my shoulder to see him only a few metres away from me, eager to rip my limbs off. I climbed up on a tree and he growled, and hit the tree with its body pulling the roots from the ground. I swung myself from the tree to another tree and he followed, far at the ground, waiting for me to slip and fall.

The werewolf's ears twitched and he looked behind him but we saw nothing. Although we saw nothing, the wolf can smell Afton and as he turned around, I dropped from a tree onto his back. I pressured him with the pain and he moved his back violently, knowing that the source of the pain was clinging on his back. His hands that were long enough, accompanied by his long and yellow claws attempted to dig my skin with it. I kicked him hard in the back and lunged away from his claws. He made a move to me but Afton caught his arm and broke it, and there was a loud, agonizing howl.

Jane held the man in the ground with her terrifying gift, and both Afton and I restrained the werewolf. Demetri plunged his hand into the werewolf's chest and it cried out in pain. He stopped struggling and fell to the ground, limp as Demetri pulled its heart out. We sighed in relief, and burned its body before covering the ashes with the snow. Now, it was the time to hunt.

* * *

The only time when I hunted was during my first hunt in Greece. After that, the food has always been brought by Heidi. I love the excitement of hunting and enjoyed it very much. It was one of our natures. We were the predators and the humans who host warm, sensuous blood were the prey. I sensed a human miles away from me, and walked to him or her. Her red and straight hair fell down her back and she was with her boyfriend. They were walking together, the girl was clutching on his arm and I felt guilty to kill them. But the feeling was forgotten as soon as I felt it, replaced my by thirst.

"Excuse me, but do you know where this is?" I asked the humans and made my way slowly to them, not too fast, not too slow.

"There's a hotel where we're staying two miles ahead us. Maybe you can ask the receptionist." The girl said and I smiled. Her boyfriend was looking at me intensely, struck by my inhuman beauty. The girl huffed when she saw her boyfriend's face.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked, holding the man's gaze.

"We're from London," he told and I flashed a smile at him.

"Does anyone know you're here?" I asked, walking closer and closer to the sound of beating hearts.

"No, we're about to get married." The girl snapped and I giggled, it sounded like a chime of bells and the girl's heartbeat fastened.

"Can you help me then?" I asked the man, he has golden hair and a pair of electric blue eyes that reminded me of mine.

"Anything," he said and I smirked.

"Good, because I'm starving." I pulled him to me and sank my teeth on his neck, sucking his blood. The man let out a gasp in pain, trying to push me away. His movement however weakened and my eyes met the human girl. She was screaming at the sight of her boyfriend was being drained, and it annoyed me. She took off, crying for help and I couldn't help but rolled my eyes. Once I finished my meal, I went after the girl and smirked as I saw her not far away from me. She screamed in terror when she saw me in front of her in a flash.

"Your…_husband-to-be_ was delicious." I said with a smirk. "Stop crying, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm helping you." I said softly and she sniffed, tears staining her cheeks. "I'm going to reunite you with him." I told her and before she could scream, I drained her dry too. She wasn't as delicious as the boy but her blood soothed my burning throat. I dragged her lifeless body to the boy's and burned them down.

"Did you enjoy the hunt?" Demetri asked and I laughed softly.

"Yes, and this meeting with the werewolves are…fun." I said and he smiled, kissing my lips. He tasted the blood and deepened the kiss.

"Sometimes it's scary to see you so deadly," Demetri told and I laughed softly, capturing his lips.

"Talk to yourself." I replied and giggled as he scooped me in the arms. The cold look in his scarlet eyes when he killed, wasn't the Demetri I knew. Well, the maniac look and grin when I tortured and killed wasn't his Tiara either.

* * *

**This is just a filler chapter. But guess what's next? No, she's not meeting the Cullen coven _yet_, she's meeting another coven. ^^**

**Thank you for the reviews! School has just started and it's been a very busy week for me :/**


	13. The Denali Coven

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters. I only own Tiara.**

Chapter 13: The Denali Coven

* * *

**Denali, Alaska – November 1934**

After many days passed, I've finally reached Denali, Alaska. I haven't been aware for how long I have been travelling, all I knew I wanted to get away from Demetri as far as I can get. I couldn't risk it anymore. I ran passing France and dived, swimming right to Canada for days. I had hoped that I will get tired and somehow died but that wasn't going to happen. The sea water was freezing and the waves were strong but it didn't affect me at all. After feeding from two fishermen, I swam my way to Canada and ran again, through forests, mountains and hills to Alaska. My wet clothes had dried by the fast wind that gushed passed me as I ran.

I picked up a vampire's scent in the forest and followed it. I might not be the best tracker–just by the word of tracker reminded me of Demetri. I cleared my head and followed the trail before a large and unique designed house came into my view. The house was isolated and the only humans that will come across it would be the hikers that really went deep into the forest. As I walked nearer, the vampires started pouring out from the house, and stood side by side, watching me striding towards them.

There were three female vampires with blond hair, one with curly strawberry blonde, one with long and very straight pale blond, and one with long curly golden locks. Another female vampire has a wavy dark brown hair with a hint of olive tone to her chalky complexion. The man that stood by her has short, dark brown hair and like the previous woman, he has a light olive cast on his pale skin. They watched my moves warily and I felt mighty, though I was the one who needed help. Their golden eyes glanced at my V pendant nervously, however, the blonde sisters' eyes showed more of horror than anxiety.

"My name is Tiara Volturi and I mean you coven no harm," I said clearly yet no one seemed to lower their guards. "I'm here to see Eleazar," I said and the female vampire with dark brown hair looked at the man worriedly. 'He was her mate,' I thought. Just by the way she looked at her mirrored how I looked at Demetri when he might be in danger.

"If this is about me returning to Volturi, the answer is no. I have a mate and a family here," Eleazar told me with a light Spanish accent in her voice.

"I understand that. However, that's not my intent. I need you to help me," I said locking my ruby eyes with his golden topaz pleadingly, and after a while, he turned to the others and nodded. The dark haired woman clutched on his arm instantly as he made a move towards me. He held her in his arms and murmured in Spanish sweetly and quietly. The situation reminded me of Demetri when he was sent to slay a werewolf and I was to stay in the castle. The pain and guilt kept building inside me as my mind was ambushed with sweet memories of us.

Eleazar gestured me to follow him into the forest and I looked over my shoulder, to the worries expressions that those vampires have on their faces. It was as if they were not only coven, they were a family. We reached to a clearing, quite far away from the house. He sat on a boulder and nodded at me to talk.

"Aro informed me that you have a gift to identify a vampire's gift and maybe a human's too. I need your help in identifying mine and also see how far can it go." I said, leaning against a tree.

"I sensed two gifts in you." He began and my brows ceased together. "I've never met a vampire with two gifts. One gift is already rare in vampires…One is vitality absorption and another is empathy." He told me calmly.

"Empathy?" I asked, haven't heard or noticed it before.

"A gift never works the same way, Tiara. Instead of feeling it, you read the emotion of someone by looking into their eyes or their movements." He said.

"I've always been able to do that since I was a human though." I told and wondered if I inherited it from mother since she was always able to know what I was up to. I turned my attention back to him. "And right now, you're being very careful with me. You're not scared, you're just being _very_ cautious." I added and he gave me a tight smile.

"Aro told me you can tell what I can do with my gift. A gift can be developed…" I trailed off when a realization hit me and I concealed it with a straight face. "Why did you leave anyway?" I asked and he let out a deep sigh.

"I've never liked their ways. The violence is too…cruel." He told and I nodded at his words.

"It is." I admitted and silence hung in the air as both of us were lost in thoughts.

"Kate." He suddenly said and I could hear the sound of light footsteps moving on the snow.

"Carmen's worried. I'm here to make sure you're all right." She told him. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kate." The vampire with straight pale blond hair said and held out her hand.

"Kate," Eleazar said warningly and my lips twitched into a smirk. She has a gift and was intending to use it against me.

"I'm Tiara," I said and took her hand, before both of us gasped in pain, retracting our hands simultaneously. Eleazar who was watching us anxiously, laughed.

"Kate is able to help you but I wouldn't allow it. Your gift can bring so much harm-"

"-that I almost kill the one that I love." I cut his words and he looked at me. I averted my gaze from his calculating golden eyes. He didn't want to help me to develop my gift knowing that I will use it in cold-blood. He knew that I will only use my gift to torture vampires or humans...and he would never help me with that. But he was my only hope for me to be with Demetri…without hurting him.

* * *

_**Volterra, Pisa, Italy – A few days before**_

"_It's your birthday?" I asked, grinning widely and he laughed. _

"_Hmm, I'm getting older." He said and pecked my cheek._

"_I like older guys." I told and giggled when he pushed me to the bed and let out a soft growl before kissing my neck. "It's tickles." I told and giggled like a little girl when he nibbled my ear, making me squirmed. I rolled over in a vampire speed and attacked his neck. It actually has been a while since we spent our times…intimately. This night could be the night, and for once, I just wanted to stop worrying about my gift. _

"_You're rather distracted," he stated and pushed me against the headboard and tugged on my nightgown. _

"_Wait," I said and he sat back, distancing himself from me. My power was heightened every time I was with him as they could feel my lust, my passion and it gave them energy. I pulled them away from my skin and dragged them to my mind. It was hard yet I had decided that could be their house. I looked up at Demetri, meeting his deep scarlet eyes that were filled with thirst but not for the blood but for me. I pulled his shirt toward me, crashing my lips against his. _

_We kissed each other furiously, intensely, passionately like we were afraid one of us could be gone in the next second. He unbuttoned the buttons on my nightgown before tearing it fiercely, sliding it down my shoulders. His lips were on my bare shoulder and I tore his shirt, feeling his warm skin against my hand. He let out a growl as my hand traced his defined abs and chest, and he brought his lips back to mine. His strong hand gripped my thigh, stroking it violently and I grasped a fistful of his hair, tugging them so he bared his neck to me. _

_That was when I feel it. Those little children of mine attempting to get out and I imagined myself slamming the door of the entrance on their faces and smirked in victory. I trailed my lips down his neck, biting it lightly when he gasped for air. Vampires don't gasp for air. I pushed him away, sending him flying across the room. He was writhing in pain although I was no longer touching him and the thought of losing him crossed my mind. No, he can't. Demetri was gritting his teeth to hide his pain, but it didn't take a vampire to know he was in a very great pain. The sight of him made me scared to death, never had I felt like an abomination._

"_Someone help!" I yelled desperately, sobbing. A second later the door slammed opened, revealing Alec. "Demetri," I sobbed and he entered the room, shocked to see the powerful vampire tracker on the floor, in agony. Alec held out his palm and black mist appeared, surrounding Demetri and my love stopped writhing. I didn't know which was better._

"_What's wrong?" Jane asked, frowning. Alec was carrying Demetri, it was a weird sight since Demetri has a bigger and taller built than him but Alec carried him without efforts. "Tiara?" Jane asked, placing a hand over my shoulder when I moved away from her as well. _

"_It went out of control," I whispered, terrified by my own gift. No, it wasn't a gift in the first place, it was a curse. "I have to see Aro." I told her and ran to my room, leaving her alone. I looked at my reflection, other than my dishevelled bronze hair and a few teeth mark on my neck, I actually looked-no, I looked like a mess. I combed my hair and pulled them into a bun, and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I dressed hurriedly, not forgetting my gloves and went to the Throne room quickly. Aro had told me to go find Eleazar, a former Volturi guard who was in Denali, Alaska. He didn't look surprise which made me wonder if he had known or expected it to happen...sooner or later. _

* * *

"Tiara," Kate called me impatiently. It took me a second to realize I was no longer in Italy. Her golden eyes locked into my ruby eyes boldly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We'll help you." She told me and I was surprised at her words.

"Thank you," I whispered faintly yet full with gratitude and prayed that Demetri was just fine.

* * *

**Here it is! The Denali Coven! The Denali would be in two or three chapters, and then Tiara will meet Edward and I can continue with New Moon! Hooray!**


	14. Cold Winter

**A/N: How long has it been since I updated? Here's some sister bonding of Kate (one of my favourite vampires) and Tiara. In this chapter you'll learn more about Tiara's power and will see her soulmate in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Saga characters, I only own Tiara.**

Chapter 14: Cold Winter

* * *

It was a chilly night for humans but I felt nothing, as I stood in the clearing with Eleazar and Kate. It was snowing and I had changed into a new clothes belonged to Tanya, the vampire with strawberry blonde hair. The Denali coven wasn't that welcoming at first but I didn't mind. It wasn't like I need a place to sleep or stay anyway. I only need a place to train.

"A vampire can never have two gifts," Eleazar said as he pondered on his thoughts. His brows ceased as he pondered hard, making him seemed older than he looked.

"Well, everything needs a first time," Kate said and I couldn't help but smirked at that. She might be the only vampire I might like, as she was rather free-spirited and carefree.

"My gift, a trait that I had from human would be the empathy. But maybe it wasn't a gift. It was something that I already had from my human life," I told Eleazar who nodded. "This vitality absorption however, was given to me by a creepy old woman," I said grudgingly, wondering why of all humans that were living on earth, she had chosen me. But if she hadn't, will I still meet Demetri? Yes, Tiara, look at the bright side.

"So, what can you do? This vitality absorption thing. Do you like absorb their energy or what?" Kate asked and I let out a deep sigh. I had gotten used of the question when I first joined the Volturi. I used to be proud and mighty at how their faces contorted into fear as they heard what I can do. But now, I did not only feel terrible, I felt sickened by this so called _gift._

"When I was a human, I could kill humans while my skin is in contact with theirs. I could also weaken a vampire by just touching them. As I was changed into a vampire, as you already know, the power amplified. With just a touch, humans would be dead. And with vampires, they would seem to be in a great pain if I touch them." I said. "But you told me my gift is vitality absorption. But it's more like Jane's, I inflict them pain with a touch." I said to Eleazar.

"No wonder the Volturi wants you. When you were a human, you absorb their energy and as you couldn't control it, you accidentally absorb everything, leaving them with nothing." Eleazar explained. "As a vampire, you should be able to kill a vampire if you hold them long enough. Vampires have more strength, speed and force than humans are. That's why it takes you much longer to kill a vampire. The pain just comes as a package," Eleazar explained and I nodded, taking in what he said.

"Can you control it as a human?" Kate wondered and I nodded.

"Rather than a gift, it's more like a curse since I can't turn it off. As years passed, I learned to control them, dragging them away from my hand so I can shake hands with people, before they covered my skin again. Later on, I tried to store them in my heart. It's like a house for them. And I was able to touch things and humans like normal humans do. When I turned into a vampire, my heart stopped beating and they don't want to stay there any longer. It was also amplified, making me harder to control them." I said.

"Have you ever thought of other _houses_ to keep them?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I had stored them in my mind or brain for two years, but they are eager. They didn't like to be locked up," I told and Kate looked at Eleazar.

"My gift is almost similar to Tiara's but I can turn it off whenever I want to." The blonde vampire said and pursed her lips, thinking. "You said she can absorb one's life-force, I think she can take back her power if she accidentally hurt a vampire. Don't you agree?" She asked and I looked at her, amazed.

"Kate's right. And as you practice with it, explore it, you can-" he stopped as if he didn't want me to learn of what he had thought. "Kate will practice with you. I hope you two will get along. I will go see Carmen," he said and nodded at me and Kate before leaving to his house.

"Eleazar is being on his guards." Kate told me and I surprised at her thoughts of me being offended.

"Aren't we all?" I asked with a slight smirk. "Vampires never trust each other," I stated.

"I don't understand," she said and led me further into the forest. "How can you, the Volturi live in peace without murdering each other? Vampires are power hungry and they can't live in a coven that is more than three vampires. They'll end up killing each other." She told.

"Really? What about your coven then? There are five vampires." I remarked and she rolled her eyes.

"We live on animal blood, little girl." She said and I pouted. She must be much, much older than me to call me that.

"I see that." I said, glancing at her unusual golden colour of eyes.

"When you stop killing humans for food, you'll learn to value their life, and the value of each existence. You can bond with one another because of this." She explained.

"According to Eleazar I can read one's emotion by reading their movement and eye. You're trying to change me." I told and Kate laughed, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Guilty." She told and I smirked a little. "You haven't been that long in the Volturi. I was just trying to get to know you."

"And why is that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you are going to stay here longer than you think." She said and I glared at her playfully.

"The faster I learned, the faster I left. Isn't that what you want?" I questioned and she didn't answer me. "Tanya seemed very afraid when she saw me, when she saw a Volturi guard. Why is that?" I asked and she looked away.

"We'll have our girls' talk later. Now, let's start." She said and the corner of my lips twitched into a smirk.

"I'll need someone to practice on." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you won't." She said sternly. "Can you imagine how your power looks like?" she asked and I nodded.

"They are like lights, swirling, moving so fast when I mean harm." I told.

"Can you make them move out of your body? Attack someone without a contact?" She asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"No, I've never tried."

"Does your gift only work with living things?" She asked.

"It works with trees too," I said and she grinned.

"Great!"

"But they'll turn to ashes or dust as soon as I touch it," I whined playfully.

"Aww, that's cute," she replied with same tone and I rolled my eyes. "Try it." She said and I touched a tree which turned into dust in less than a second.

"Told you," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Your gift is absorbing its vitality. Try not to kill but to absorb its energy." She said.

"Why would I want to absorb tree's energy?" I muttered under my breath but complied. It turned into a dust a bit slower than the first tree. "You do realized if we keep going like this, Alaska will no longer have a tree?" I asked and Kate laughed.

"You're doing better. Try it again." She said and I felt the warmth in her voice. She sounded so sincere that I can hardly remember anyone other than Demetri, saying things in that voice. It reminded me when I first learned how to play a piano.

"_Hmph, why does Edward so good with this?" A seven year-old of me whined, my fingers were tired from playing and failing to play the notes correctly._

"_Try it again," mother said softly and I smiled as I started playing again. I missed a note and huffed childishly while mother just patted my head. _

"_You're doing better, Elle. Try it again," she encouraged and I did. Whenever I felt like giving up, she would be there. Those old times were beautiful._

"See, you're doing better." Kate said when the tree took much longer for it to turn into a dust. "When you absorbed their energy, can you see your power?" She asked and I nodded. "Try to pull them back before they turn the tree into dust." She told.

When I failed on my ninth attempt, she told me to hit it to ten. And the tree turned into dust.

"It's alright, you're doing good." Kate said.

"I'm exhausted. Mentally." I added and sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Well, is it time for your bed story telling?" She asked and I looked at her. The way she asked it wasn't the same as mother but that sentence was the exact sentence that Elizabeth Masen had used over twenty years ago.

"Hmm, about my question earlier. Why was Tanya seemed so afraid?" I asked, sitting down on a boulder as Kate sat down on a fallen trunk. Her gaze seemed to wander far into her past, as she began her story.

"It was long, long time ago, around 1000 AD. Sasha was our creator, our mother, she was the one who turned Tanya, Irina and I. We lived together, a perfect family with loving mother and sisters. But it was short-lived. Mother created an immortal child whom she hid from us. Because of our ignorance of Vasilii, the Volturi spared us and we have lived by their rules. Our mother's execution brought us fear, and we would never go against the vampire laws, as we fear that we will lose one another," Kate said. "Tanya thought you were here because we did something wrong. She worries too much," Kate added, laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry about your mother." I said sincerely.

"What about you?" She asked and the warmth in my heart was wiped out instantly.

"You don't really expect me to tell you my story after barely knowing you for a day, did you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, giving me a look.

"I told you, you'll tell me." She shrugged.

"Maybe some other time," I said and got up.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Dinner," I replied and she appeared in front of me in a flash.

"You're not allowed to hunt here," she told me firmly.

"This isn't Volterra," I replied challengingly.

"True, but we still don't allow you to hunt here." She said and I sighed.

"I'll go hunt some other place." I countered.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" She asked narrowing her golden eyes at me.

"Could say the same to you." I said.

"Touche." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you won't need sleep, but you need to rest." She said and I looked at her as she dragged me back to her house. "You were the one who said you were tired. _Mentally_." She added.

"Yeah, I'll sleep on a tree." I shrugged, finding excuses of not going back to the house. It wasn't like they liked me after all, and I didn't like the feeling of not being liked, so I wasn't going there.

"Fine. Take your time. We'll continue tomorrow morning and stopped when the sun's high and we'll continue." She said and I nodded.

"Goodnight." I told her.

"Goodnight." She said.

* * *

**Denali, Alaska – December 2, 1934 **

It has been two weeks since I left Volterra…and Demetri. I wondered what he would be doing right now. Did he hate me for hurting him? Did he miss me? Was he wondering what I was doing right now? Did he think I actually left him and not coming back? He wouldn't, right? I mean, he knew how much I loved him. He knew that I couldn't live without him.

"Tiara, focus, will you?" Kate asked annoyed. I shot her a glare before sighing.

"I need to hunt," I said hoarsely. My throat burned and I swore I would drain a human as soon as I smelled them but we were located away from humans. "It has been two weeks," I told the older vampire.

"Like I said, you can't kill a human," she said in a commanding voice.

"Like I had suggested, I'll kill a human across the sea," I snapped. Kate and I stared down at each other, her golden orbs meeting my pitch black eyes. I sighed and averted my eyes away from hers. "Fine."

"What is it?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'll settle to your damn vegetarian diet," I said, sulking. Kate laughed and grabbed my hand, tugging me to follow her. So this was what she had been trying to do, huh? She led me deeper into the forest and I was running very fast, that I had passed Kate and I caught a sight of a grizzly bear. Its blood didn't appeal me, but settling to an animal diet was what the Denali coven had asked in exchange to me practicing my gift. The bear looked at me as I approached it, before running to me to attack. I went behind it at a vampire speed and wrapped an arm around it, and angling its neck. I let out a groan before sinking my teeth into its furry neck, the blood pouring out. The scent of its blood didn't appeal me but I was thirsty, and my throat was burning. I latched my mouth on its bleeding neck and gulped down the blood.

"Ugh," I groaned and coughed, releasing the dying bear. "How did you keep it down?" I asked at Kate who was standing a few feet away from me. "The taste is…tasteless."

"Would you like to try some carnivores? Their blood taste better," Kate told me and I wiped my lips, feeling the taste of the blood again. Nevertheless, it was blood and it ignited the frenzy. I looked down at the bear that was no longer moving.

"Yes, please. This one's dead. I'd like my meal to be alive," I said and she rolled her golden orbs. It wasn't long until we found a couple of cougars that had just fed on a deer. The cougars bared its teeth at me and I smirked, baring my own teeth at it. He whimpered and crouched down, before running away. I had always loved it when they ran away. I ran after it easily, and lunged myself at it, trapping it with my strong grip. I bit into its neck and the blood poured into my mouth, calming the burning in my throat. Unlike the bear's blood, this one tasted better. It didn't taste as tasteless as the bear, this one was almost like a human's. I had drained it completely and I sighed, feeling much better.

"So, how was it?" Kate asked.

"Bearable," I replied and wiped my chin. "Let me have another one and we can go back," I said and left her, trying to find another prey. I had found another lion, as big as the one I had drained. The chase was cut short as I was impatient, and I had drained it to death.

* * *

**Denali, Alaska – February 10, 1935**

Kate, Tanya and I were running through the forest and the thick snow, until we came across a group of mountain lions. We tore their necks with our razor sharp teeth and drained them dry, until our hungers were gone.

"Poor Irina, she missed the feast," Tanya commented as she rolled the lion off her body.

"Well, that's because she's afraid of Tiara," Kate said with a wink and I rolled my golden topaz orbs.

"It's not like I _bite_…at least not that hard," I said and laughed. I had stayed with them for more than two months and Tanya had learned to like me. She was very protective over her coven, and was worried sick at first when Kate had spent countless times with me. Kate had always liked me, although she would never admit it. By the way, I had liked Kate too, but I would never admit it either. Eleazar and Carmen were friendly and helpful especially when I started to adapt this animal diet. Irina on the other hand, preferred to be left alone.

"We have lessons to catch, Tanya," Kate told her sister. "Unless you want to be the test subject…you can stay," Kate joked and Tanya let out a humourless laugh.

"Fine," she snapped playfully and left us. Over these two months, I had tried to expand my gift, pushing it outside of my skin and pulling it back. But it was more than hard and exhausting. I used to say vampires never get tired but this one, handling this gift, was far than tiring.

"Aren't you bored?" I asked Kate once I failed on the twentieth attempt. "I mean, you have just been sitting there and watching me."

"Kind of," she shrugged. "What was it like? Living as one of the Volturi?" She asked and I glanced at her. "Eleazar said it was full with violence," she told me and I nodded.

"It is, that's why the Volturi is feared amongst the vampires," I told her. "But if I'm not living with them, I might get bored…Tell me, Katie, what do you do over a millennium?" I asked and she laughed.

"You're right, vampires' life is boring," she agreed. "Some vampires loath themselves for what they've become. Are you one of them?"

"No," I answered without any hesitation. "I am really grateful for this second life. My human life was full of pain and…sufferings. You don't know how much I thanked the Volturi for changing me," I said and she tilted her head to the side.

"You never told me about your life before," she said and I shrugged.

"Don't feel like talking about it."

"You can tell me anything, you know that," she said and I gave her a small smile.

"Opening up to people is revealing your weaknesses and strength. Sometimes later, you might use it against me," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, but I'm here."

"Thank you," I told her and sighed, looking at the sky. There was barely sunlight shining to us. "I miss him," I suddenly said. "It has been two months, you don't know how much I want to run back to Volterra and kiss him."

"You will, once you have a full control of your gift," she told me.

"You don't understand, you don't have a mate." I said and she shook her head.

"I don't have a mate but I have my sisters. I would die for them, just how you would die for Demetri," she told and I was taken aback. Tanya and Irina were not even her real sisters yet she told me she'd die for them without any hesitant. It made me wonder, would Edward die for me?

"I have a twin brother," I blurted out. "He just let me being dragged away and locked up in the asylum. But at that time, we were eight," I said and Kate looked at me, wondering what to say. "I always wonder if he would say what you said. Will he actually die for me? When he was sixteen or seventeen, why didn't he try to save me?" I said kicking a pebble that flew a few feet away.

"I can't imagine that, a twin, a twin brother who let his other half suffered," Kate muttered.

"We were eight at that time. But if it was him in my place, I would cry and yell at my father, telling him to bring my twin back to my side. But he…my only twin brother didn't do that. He just watched me being dragged away."

"I'm sorry," Kate said softly.

"You don't have to. I've forgotten him a long time ago."

"That's what you tried to believe, Tiara. But family bonds are stronger than that," Kate said and I just stayed in silent.

* * *

**Denali, Alaska – December 20, 1954**

I watched as those little children of mine swirled in the air to the nearest tree before they retracted back to my skin. I groaned and leaned my head against the tree, sighing.

"You did great. That's very far, you know," Kate said encouragingly. "You just lost your focus. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I asked her and snorted. "Nothing's wrong," I said. She sat on a boulder and looked at me.

"Tell me, we've been together for twenty years. That's quite a long period, you know?" She said and I returned her gaze.

"That's it. It has been too long. It has been too long since I last saw Demetri. Do you know how I feel to be separated with him?" I asked, and her gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, but you said it yourself. You wanted a complete control of your gift," Kate told me and I sighed. "Why don't you two just spend your time together far, far away? After this, once you can control your power. Why do you have to go back to the Volturi?" Kate asked and I considered it for a second.

"We have Courtney, she…bonded us. She tied us to the Volturi. I haven't been with them long, that means her power on me will wear off soon. But Demetri…Demetri has been with them for more than a thousand years," I told her, shaking my head regretfully. I wanted to run away with him, spend our time together…just the two of us.

That actually sounded inviting.

"Don't you feel manipulated by them?" Kate asked and I looked at her.

"Not really. If there is no Courtney, Jane and Felix would have killed each other centuries ago. With her gift, we stand together, and there would be no betrayal," I told.

"Tanya," Kate suddenly said and I turned to the sound of the running footsteps belonged to Tanya. Tanya appeared shortly after, looking at me with her worried eyes as she brought me the news.

"Courtney, she's here."

* * *

**Thank you for following and reviewing! I find times to write this because of your loves and supports for this story! Keep them coming, lovelies! **


	15. Back To Where I Belong

**A/N: I'm sorry for being dead :p My best friend is leaving to boarding school and most of my closest friends got the offer to boarding school as well. And I decided to stay at my home so I could write. Hahah, I guess I couldn't give up on my stories.**

**sara253xxx: No worries, being vegetarian is boring and Tiara isn't someone who settles to that kind of lifestyle. She'll jump back to the human blood as soon as her feet leave Denali ;)**

**booklover1598: here's the update! I'm sorry for being late…again. Hope you like it!**

**Guest: Courtney was there to bind Tiara to the Volturi again, because the effect of her gift was wearing off. And she's meeting Edward and the Cullens on the next chapter. Won't be pretty, I'd have to say.**

Chapter 16: Back to Where I Belong

* * *

"Courtney, it's been a long time," I greeted calmly. She still looked the same, just like me, we were frozen. Her red eyes showed surprise, as she saw my golden topaz eyes. "You haven't change a bit."

"But you have," she added in a sharp tone. Well, this will surely get to the knowledge of Aro. I just forced a smile. "Aro has been wondering what takes you so long," she said and I nodded solemnly.

"I'm learning new tricks, Courtney. Tell Aro I will be in Volterra soon," I said and her brows furrowed as she understood the hidden meaning in my statement. I was not ready to go back.

"I'm here to bring you back."

"I'm not ready, Courtney. Surely Aro will understand that," I said. I glanced at the window where Kate was looking at me, obviously listening to our conversation.

"Demetri needs you," Courtney said. That made me froze. Demetri, how much I had missed him. No one could ever tell the pain and torment I felt every day.

"I need to really have a complete control of my gift, Courtney," I said sternly, glad that my voice didn't betray me.

"He's here," Courtney told and my eyes widened. The wind caressed me, carrying his scent that I hadn't smelled since the last two decades. It took me everything not to run into Demetri's embrace as he strode towards me. His handsome features hadn't changed at all. His scarlet red eyes met with my golden topaz eyes, and he held no surprise, but smiled.

"Tiara," he called, his husky voice was fill with sadness yet gladness. His love was pouring out from his loving gaze and I lost it.

"Demetri," I uttered and had him in my arms in less than a second. I breathed in his scent, the scent of olives and citrus; the scent that has comforted me. "I'm so sorry, my love, I never meant to hurt you."

"Tiara," he called me sternly and I looked up to his red eyes. He smiled softly and caressed my face. "So beautiful…" he whispered, taking in my appearance. If only I wasn't frozen, I knew my cheeks would be stained by nonstop tears. I held his face in my hand, my eyes looked at every inch of his beautiful face, trying to retrieve all the years I hadn't seen him.

"You don't know how much I miss you," I said shakily, pulling him into a long and deep kiss.

"I was afraid I will never see you again. I was afraid you never want to see me again," he said and I frowned at his words.

"Love!" I claimed his lips, proving my point that I would never leave him. "How can you-"

"Tiara!" Kate shouted and I realized I had let my heart took over my conscious. The shield that I created to house those monsters were slowly cracking. I released my hand on Demetri's skin and took a step back.

"I will be home soon," I told and he looked at me, his scarlet eyes filled with pain. He took a deep breath and sighed. His eyes closed as he said the next word.

"I'll wait for you."

"I promise you," I said and he nodded curtly. He turned to Courtney and with a nod, the two left us. When Demetri left, I fell to the ground, sobbing. My shoulders, no, my whole body was shaking but no tears escaped my eyes. My heart hurt so much, he was there. But I had asked him to leave!

I had really missed him, so, so much.

Kate wrapped her arms around me, whispering that it would be alright. It actually made me cried more when she rubbed my back comfortingly. When I cried of fright on my first day in the asylum, no one was there to comfort me. Through the lonely nights, I was alone. I cried alone, and was alone for years, until Alice came. She became my friends but by now, if she was still alive, she would be over fifty years old.

Now there was Kate; a vampire who I have thought as a sister and friend. What she said was right. When you stayed off of human's blood, you learned to bond. You learned to appreciate everything. You_ feel_ again. And that was why I was being so emotional. Kate had dragged me for a run, and soon, I was able to calm myself.

I will finish everything and return to your arms, Demetri.

* * *

**Denali, Alaska – March 21, 1957**

It was finally the goodbyes. I was having mixed feelings. I was sad to leave Denali but I was thrilled to go back to Volterra. I actually had to admit that I was afraid of Aro, as I had disappeared for a long time. I just prayed for the best.

"Thank you for everything, Eleazar. You have taught me a lot. If you didn't accept my plea, I would never be here, I would never experience this. And I would never have the control of my gift," I said and Eleazar smiled.

"I wish you for the best, Tiara. Send my regards to Aro, and I hope you will be happy there. We always welcome you, if you wish to stay here again. We would be more delightful to have your presence here again," he said with a sweet smile. I thanked him again and pulled him into a hug.

"Carmen, thank you so much," I said gratefully and bent down to hug her.

"No, thank you Muñeca," she said and I grinned at her nickname for me. "You have lightened up the mood here, please, come again," her light Spanish accent soothed me, and I realised I would miss them.

"I am touched," I joked and sighed before hugging her again. "Thank you for letting me stay, Irina," I told the blonde and she nodded.

"You should dye your hair blond and be our fourth sister!" Tanya exclaimed and I laughed as we hugged. "I am happy if you would pay us a visit. I'm sorry that I was cold to you when you first come, I was only being careful."

"Oh, Tanya! It's fine, yet you welcome me to your family. Thank you," I said and she smiled.

"My dearest Tiara," Kate said and held out her arms at me. I hugged her tightly, feeling the warmth and the comfort, hesitating to let go. The comfort of her hug, the strength of love could be felt in her embrace.

"Thank you for everything," I said, not sure how to put it to words of everything she has done for me. "Thank you," I said as grateful as I can and she smiled lovingly. I didn't know how to show how grateful I was to them.

"Thank you too, you have been a great sister to me," she said and I smiled.

"You too," I said and sighed, feeling the sadness overwhelmed me. I pulled her into a hug and closed my eyes, reliving the hug that I had with Alice. Kate has been a mother, an older sister and a friend to me.

"You'll pay us a visit, alright? Bring that Demetri of yours too," she said and I giggled. The thought of seeing Demetri again made everything fine.

"Would love to," I said and sighed. I turned to everyone and bowed my head lightly. "Thank you for everything."

"I would really like it if you would stay on the animal diet," Tanya piped up and I laughed.

"I actually…felt quite guilty at the thought of killing humans again," I admitted. The animal diet has changed me, and I sighed. The Volturi wouldn't let me drink from animal as it didn't make you as strong as when you drink from humans.

"Whatever it is, we still love you for who you are," Carmen told. "Not because of your diet."

"Now off you go, not that I want to get rid of you," Eleazar joked and I laughed.

"Thank you," I said and hugged Kate lightly. "I'll miss you, sister."

Kate's smile widened as her golden topaz eyes met mine which were the same color. "I'll miss you too, sister."

With one last goodbye, I headed to Volterra, back to where I belong.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy – March 22, 1957**

I had stopped in Canada to feed, to at least change the colour of my eyes. I knew that the Volturi wouldn't be pleased with my new diet, and it wasn't in my list to not please my masters. I had entered the old church, and shortly, made my way to the entrance hall. The human secretary has been replaced with a brunette and she greeted me in Italian.

"You are?" A guard who was standing in front of the double doors asked me. I stared boldly at his red eyes, with my new weird burgundy eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Tiara Volturi," I simply said and he lowered his head instantly. Glad to know that I still had that effect on lower rank guards.

"My apologies," he said and pushed the double doors opened. The throne room has changed, with three different thrones and there was a Persian carpet spread under the thrones. There was a chandelier too and the wall was decorated with painting of the masters.

"Tiara, what a pleasant surprise," Aro said from his throne and I met his milky red eyes. I should have been in fear, of being missing and abandoning my duties, but I knew he would like it. Marcus was looking as bored as ever and Caius looked at me, displeased. Jane, Alec, Felix and my love Demetri were all staring cautiously at me. Demetri displayed concerns more than the other three guards, and he tried to calm himself. I sent a smile, assuring him. He was agitated, worried that I would get into trouble after missing for over two decades. Sure enough, I would be punished. But I have my ways.

I bowed to the three leaders and after a few seconds, I straightened my posture. "I seek for your forgiveness, masters," I said humbly, my eyes were on Aro's feet.

"Why would we grant you that?" Caius spoke and I could see Demetri tensed from the corner of my eyes. Caius's voice was dripping with venom and all he wanted was to watch me burn. He despised my betrayal.

"I am not one who flatters, master," I told Caius, as I knew he didn't really want to listen to my explanations. "However, it would be a great loss to you to have me executed," I said, trying not to sound challenging or came off as rude to the leaders.

"Sweet Tiara, how can you think of that?" Aro asked. "Nonetheless, I am not pleased that you have abandoned your post as a Volturi guard. Joining a new coven, that thought disturbs me," he told and I smiled, shaking my head.

"If you allow me, master. May I show you?" I asked and he tilted his head to the side.

"Of course," he asked, standing up.

"No, master. I would like to _show_ you," I said again and he looked at me, interested in what I have in my mind. I turned to one of the twins, and knowing it would be hard to use Jane, I asked for Alec. "Alec, will you offer me your hand?" I asked, literally.

"Master?" Alec asked and Aro nodded. Alec walked towards me, his face hardened. I glanced at Jane and cast her an apologetic look, and her face hardened too. This was going to get me on her bad side, for sure.

"I'm sorry, Alec. But this may hurt just a little," I told him, before grasping his hand. I sent my power to him and he hissed in pain, almost dropping on his knees. Jane frowned and attempted to attack me, but Demetri restrained her. I retracted my gift on Alec and sent him my energy, to get him on his feet again.

"I'm fine, sister," Alec told Jane to keep her from killing me and Aro smiled widely.

"Amazing! You have finally gain a complete control of your powerful gift!" he exclaimed and I smiled.

"The show hasn't ended," I told and I heard Jane growled. "Do you trust me?" I asked Alec and he looked at me in disbelief. However, he nodded. I grasped his hand and closed my eyes, searching for his power. It was there, in his body, I saw it like a blue mist and tried to absorb it. Once I felt it was transferred, I released my grip on Alec's hand.

"What did she do?" Caius asked to Aro who was watching me like a very interesting opera. I turned around to face Felix, and my lips curved into a smirk. I held out my hand like Alec always did, and sent the power to him. Black mist formed out of my hand and travelled to Felix. However, I retracted it and the black mist was absorbed into my hand again.

"Remarkable!" Aro exclaimed in glee and grinned widely at me, like a Cheshire cat. "Your stay with Denali coven has proved to be worthwhile. I am more pleased than ever, Tiara dear!" he said and I bowed my head at his approval. "You may return to your chambers, and Demetri, do me the honour and escort her," Aro said and Demetri bowed.

"I'm sorry again," I told Alec, giving him his power back.

"You and I will talk," he said in a threatening yet playful tone. "Good to have you back," he grinned.

"Glad to be back," I said and turned to Demetri. I wrapped my arm around his as we walked out of the Throne room. Once the doors were closed, I pulled him into a long and passionate kiss, my power was in a secure control.

"I thought I would never see you again," Demetri said between the kisses.

"How can you actually doubt me?" I asked and pecked him on the lips, before going into my room in a vampire speed. Demetri caught me less in a second and locked the door.

"You need to be punished. For making me anxious, worried, angry, agitated-"

"Oh, hush it already," I said, locking my lips with his. I sighed, contented, when he pulled away. He caressed my face lovingly, and I realized how much I had missed him, and how much he had missed me.

"Your eyes, they're red again. What's with the gold colour again?" he asked and I laughed, climbing on the bed.

"The coven that I stayed, refused to let me feed on humans. So I adapted their diet, feeding on animals," I explained and he scrunched his nose in disgust.

"That's awful," he commented, wrapping his arms around me.

"It is…at first. But once I stopped feeding of humans, there's something. I…_feel_. I started missing and longing you more than before, wanting to be with you every single day. I was like a lovesick human, or a wife who was away from her husband. I can't describe it, but I felt. I have to admit when I fed on humans again, I felt guilty. I knew it wasn't right, despite how I ruthlessly fed on humans before," I said and he just stared at me. "I know…it's weak. And," I sighed and Demetri kissed my nose, making me giggled.

"Don't distract me," I scolded him and smiled, feeling really happy to be in his arms again.

"I miss you," he said pulling me into a loving embrace and I sighed, contented.

"I miss you more. This…feels perfect," I said and he smiled, capturing my lips with his. "I'm sorry for leaving you, I truly am," I told and he shook his head.

"There shouldn't be apologies in our relationship. You're my soulmate and I'm yours. We know each other, we understand each other," he told and I pulled him into a kiss, my hand found its way to his neck and hair.

"Vampires don't sleep. If we do, at least I could dream of you," I told and he laughed at my words; the music that I had missed so much.

"Aro sent me to as many missions as he can, to take my mind off you," he said as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"It's been so long, even to vampires. But right now…it feels like just yesterday," I murmured as I unbuttoned his shirt, and felt his bare skin against my palm.

"I've lived for almost a thousand years, Tiara. Everything went by like a flash…until you walked in. It was difficult, living without you," he told and I lowered my gaze, feeling so guilty that I had left him without another word.

"I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am," I said and he tilted my chin up so I met his eyes.

"I told you not to apologize. Everything is forgiven long ago," he said and that made me smiled.

"I am so lucky to have you," I said and he laughed softly, before pulling me into another kiss.

"We're lucky to have each other," he told and I sighed, contented. Indeed, we were.

* * *

**Thank you for favouriting and following the story, thank you for supporting this story! I want to know if I should make a separate story for New Moon and Breaking Dawn? I think I can combine New Moon and Eclipse or should I just write it in here?**


	16. Familiar Faces

**A/N: I don't own any of Twilight Saga characters but I do own Tiara. This chapter took place on the day Bella was saved from being hit by the truck by Edward. **

Chapter 16: Familiar Faces

* * *

**Volterra, Pisa, Italy – January 24, 2005**

"Are you sure about this, Aro?" Caius asked and Aro turned his milky red eyes to the blond vampire. He too, didn't like to acknowledge it. But it was a possibility, as Carlisle had worked in the same hospital that Tiara's family was admitted to.

"Do you doubt me, brother?" Aro asked Caius quietly. Caius didn't say a word, and Aro nodded. "We'll however wait until she comes back from New Orleans."

"Should we send Chelsea to her?" Caius asked, afraid of the consequences of Tiara knowing her twin brother was alive.

"I don't see the need of that," Marcus who had been silent since the start of the conversation, said. Aro turned his head to the right, meeting Marcus's milky and lifeless red eyes. It brought him the guilt as he was the one who caused it, but Aro always wanted more.

"Enlighten me, brother," Aro said.

"She would never leave Demetri's side; their tie is too…strong. And Demetri would never leave us as the influence of Chelsea's gift on him has been for over a millennia," Marcus drawled and Aro smiled, pleased to hear this.

"Not even for her family?" Caius asked sceptically.

"Perhaps," Marcus replied nonchalantly.

* * *

**That night**

Alec, Felix and I had just returned from the New Orleans mission. It was not a surprise that there were many vampires walking around at night and we had been there to make sure everything was under control. The conspicuous missing people had stayed as a mystery and some humans believed it was caused by vampires…which was true by the way. Anyhow, a guard informed me that Aro has requested my presence.

It was strange. I had just returned from a mission and they were going to send me for another? Nevertheless, I made my way to Aro's studies and found him smiling dearly at me. I had always been a dear to him, one of his most prized possessions.

"Ah, Tiara. I'm glad the mission in New Orleans was successful," he said and I felt insulted slightly.

"Have I not proven myself to you, master?" I asked quietly and he chuckled softly.

"You are one of my precious and worthy guards, sweet Tiara," he said and my lips curved into a smile. "I have a mission for you…a discrete mission that no one, not even Demetri, should know about it."

My brows ceased but I nodded anyway, "Of course, whatever you say, master."

"Good, you'll take your flight ticket to Forks, Washington with Gianna. You are to meet one of my closest friend; Carlisle Cullen," Aro said and I nodded. He played with his ring as he thought for a moment.

"Your task is to make sure no humans know about their true sides. He lives in a large coven and that might draw some unwanted attention," Aro said and I nodded again. "You are dismissed," he said and I lowered my head, respectfully at him.

"Yes, master."

Gianna, was our human secretary. She wanted to become one of us, like many before her. She might end up just like the others too, in my opinion. Her eyes lit up as she saw me walking to her, and felt her stared at me so intently like I was a rare artefact.

"This is your ticket to Port Angeles, at nine p.m. tonight. The weather in Forks is cloudy, so there would be no problem-" I snatched the ticket from her hand, and walked away. Surely, that human didn't know when to stop talking. A human worker of the Volturi had fetched me to the airport. I hadn't seen Demetri for three days, and had been missing him. But, we have cell phones in this era. It was very convenient and easy to live in this era, I might say. The transportation itself had improved so much. I still remembered those days when I would travel by my vampire speed because I would reach faster.

I settled in my seat which was by the window, and took off my shades, revealing a pair of brown eyes. These contacts were irritating and unlike those days where women were to cover their faces with fancy hats, these days women showed off their beautiful makeup-faces. The fashion had gotten much revealing and the dresses had _magically_ become shorter too compared to the twenties.

As Gianna had told me, the weather in Forks was cloudy and I couldn't see the sun. No wonder the vampires settled into this small town. It had been a while since I could walk around during the day without my skin getting sparkly, so it was a nice feeling. But then again, living in small town meant you can't feed often. I wondered if they received their blood supplies from the blood bag. I remembered feeding from the blood bag for a week because we couldn't hunt during a mission in North Carolina. It was still human blood, but you would want to microwave it first, I guess.

"What the hell is that smell?" I scrunched my nose at the horrible smell. It was somehow overshadowed by another smell, this time much delicious and mouth-watering. From afar, I could see a man pushing another man who was on the wheelchair. Hiding behind the wall, I waited for the smell to subside. Once the awful smell was gone, I walked out from my hiding spot and saw the man. A cop, how nice.

"Excuse me, sir," I called politely. Ah, that delicious scent was coming from him.

"I didn't see you around before, are you new?" he asked. The sound of his steady heartbeat was like a music I could enjoy to before I made it exciting. Would love to scare him, make him run until he couldn't breathe, and then I'd have a bite.

"No, I'm just visiting," I said with a smile. My eyes unknowingly trailed down to his neck, where his main artery was pumping his blood, his delicious blood. I gulped. I felt the burn in my throat, knowing the venom had melted the contacts. My eyes would be black by now.

"I take it you're visiting Carlisle?" He asked and I feigned surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked, flashing him a smile.

"Your resemblance to him isn't hard to notice," he shrugged and I smiled.

"But I don't know the way. Perhaps, you can show me?" I asked, staring at him with my big black eyes. I heard his heart skipped a beat. He must've noticed my changes of eye colour…that was good.

"I'm going to see my daughter," he told and I almost made a face. His blood was so appealing that if we were not in public, I would have ripped his throat out. "From here, you can just go straight, their house is located near the forest. There's only one way, you won't get lost."

"Thank you," I said and gave him a small smile. I watched him got into his car and sighed. What a waste. I wanted to have a taste. Following the cop's direction which I didn't really need, I tracked the vampire scent and found it getting stronger and stronger with each step. I wasn't using my vampire speed, I was rather enjoying myself walking under the sun that didn't really shine on me.

* * *

"_A vampire,"_ I heard a male's voice said and smirked. Was it panic that I heard from his voice? I quickly used my vampire speed to catch him off guard. It wasn't long until I saw a male vampire with honey-blond hair, and lunged at him. Tackling him to the ground, before releasing him again, and dashed out of his sight. The male vampire got onto his feet quickly and chased after me. I climbed up a tree and watched him ran below me, and tackled him to the ground but he rolled over and crouched down, before starting to launch his attacks. I easily dodged his attacks, although I'd have to compliment him for being very strategic and he didn't attack me blindly. He too, dodged my punches and kicks very well, making me enjoyed the fight. I was finally able to wrap my hand around his throat and slammed him against a tree.

"Carlisle Cullen, does that ring a bell or should we continue playing?" I asked and he sneered. He kicked me on my stomach, catching me off guard and attempted to grab me. He managed to pull me into a headlock, his hands ready to snap my neck.

"Jasper, she's from the Volturi!" a female vampire said and I smirked. I swept his leg making him fall and pinned him down.

"Nice moves, by the way," I said with a grin which was return with his death glares.

"You were asking for Carlisle?" the female vampire asked.

"Yeah-" I said turning to look at her only to freeze. "Alice?" I asked in disbelief. How can that Alice that I knew in my human years, stood here right in front of me? As a vampire? "Alice, you're Alice right?" I asked and she nodded in daze.

"Yes, I am," she answered hesitantly.

"You're Mary Alice Brandon, no? It's Tiara, Chicago, 1917. Remember?" I asked, excited and hopeful that she would be the same Alice.

"You know her?" Jasper's deep voice asked.

"You seriously don't remember me? I know it has been a long time but how can you?" I asked, feeling betrayed. Her golden eyes stared into my coal black eyes, trying to remember me.

"I'm sorry but I don't…" she said guiltily. I could feel my heart dropped and my face fell.

"You were my only friend…" I muttered. Looking away from my supposed-human friend, I turned to Jasper.

"She lost her human memory when she turned into a vampire," Jasper explained.

"Hey, you really know me?" Alice asked and I could see that she hadn't changed much. Her bubbly, cheerful personality was there and she was very much like Alice that I remembered from eighty years ago.

"I thought you were dead," I countered and she laughed.

"I think there's a picture of you and I…but I couldn't even remember who it was," Alice told me and I smiled.

"You were a great friend," I told.

"You said you were looking for Carlisle?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"Yes, you know him, no?" I asked and Alice nodded.

"He's a doctor here, and we pose as his adoptive children," she explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Who would believe that?" I asked, baffled.

"Apparently, them," Jasper shrugged. I could feel Jasper's cautious eyes on me and I sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing here…if I may ask?" he added the last four words to seem more polite. Apparently he knew that the Volturi wasn't one for you to mess around with.

"That's none of your concerns," I replied silkily and he suppressed a scoff. We reached at a large, contemporary house. It was really nice, vast, and open. It was also hidden from the humans' curious eyes much like the Denali's house. Alice opened the door, and stepped inside, with me stalking behind her.

"Alice, you brought a guest," a woman said and smiled at me kindly. She reminded me of my mother, the way she smiled and talked was so motherly. She must be the _mother _of this coven.

"I'm Tiara, from the Volturi. I'm here to see Carlisle," I told her politely.

"We…haven't broken any rules have we?" Esme asked carefully, her eyes gleaming with worries.

"Maybe," I shrugged. I caught Alice glancing at Jasper and wondered if they were trying to hide something.

"Well," Esme said trying to hide her worries. "Carlisle would be here around five. Just make yourself home," she said kindly. I thanked her and sat on the couch, Alice sitting next to me.

"Oh, Esme! Tiara and I went way back when we were humans. It's amazing isn't it?" Alice piped up excitedly and I smiled.

"But you didn't remember me," I reminded her rather bitterly.

"But it feels like I know you," she argued. "It's just I couldn't remember it exactly," she said with a pout. "Tell me more about us, I seriously couldn't remember anything!"

The time passed with me telling stories on what we used to do back in the asylum. It was over eight decades ago, so I couldn't really remember it that well. After all, I was eager to leave my past behind when I became a vampire.

"And the first time we met, you predicted my future with a man. And…"I trailed off, my eyes were smiling at the thought of Demetri. "I met him and he was the one who turned me. I never knew your vision would come true," I told and she giggled.

"So I can see future even when I was human?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sometimes it didn't come true, but when it did, we two were very amazed by it," I said.

"Jasper and I met thanks to my gift," Alice told, casting a loving gaze at Jasper before turning back to me. "We've been together ever since," Alice said and her head whipped to the side. The sound of car's engine was heard and the sound was becoming closer.

"No, he shouldn't do that! He should've just let the girl die!" A woman's voice said bitterly, as she opened the door and walked inside. The whole family tensed and I listened to their conversation before she reached the living room.

"Relax, Rose. Edward might lose control if she was hit by the car," a man's voice soothed her.

"He had-oh," the woman was very beautiful, her blonde waves fell to her back as she cast a confused look at me.

"Rose, Emmett, this is Tiara," Esme said and I gave them a nod. I caught Rose and Emmett exchanging worried looks for a split second as they noticed the V pendant on my neck.

"I'm here to see Carlisle," I told them.

"Where is he, kids?" Esme asked the two vampires, concerned.

"He was talking with Edward," Emmett said. "He'll be here soon," he told me and I gave him a small smile.

"You look familiar," Rose blurted out after a while of thinking.

"I don't believe we've met," I said, confused.

"Oh, there they are!" Alice piped up and I heard a car was pulled over. Alice suddenly gasped and her topaz golden eyes were in daze. Jasper was instantly by her side, pulling Alice into his arm protectively. I remembered that face, she was having a vision!

"What is it?" Jasper asked worriedly. Alice shook her head although she herself seemed worried. She glanced at me worriedly before looking back at Jasper, hoping he could somehow know.

"I need to see them first," Alice told hurriedly and used her vampire speed to get to the door but was blocked by me. I gripped her upper arm tightly and slammed her against the wall, causing a frame to fell and the wall to crack. She was Alice, yes, but she was hiding something. They were all hiding something.

"What did you see?" I asked through my gritted teeth and Jasper pinned me on the wall, releasing my grip on Alice.

"You might be older but not more powerful than me," I said, smirking, voice full of malice. He was a threat and if possible, I wanted to kill him. But that would be against Aro's order. Unless I could find a proof that they had broken a rule. Alice was at the side-line, looking anxious. "You might want to realise that I don't need air to breathe," I told Jasper when his grip on my neck tightened. I sent him a wave of my gift, and he gasped in pain, unhanding me immediately.

I could have killed him if the door wasn't opened by that second. I was ready to snap his neck and rip off his head but my attention switched on the vampire at the doorway. My jaw's dropped as I came face-to-face with my twin brother, Edward. His now golden eyes finally looked into my ruby coloured eyes,his eyes flashed in pain and sorrow.

"Elle," he uttered under his breath, the voice that I had longed to hear for decades.

* * *

**I read that Charlie's blood smells good so I thought I'd insert him in this chapter. And TiaraxJasper lol, I knew they wouldn't get along from the start. In BD2 Demetri slapped Jasper for no reasons really made me LOLed. Btw, I'm writing the next chapter, and it's quite hard. **

**Reviews and suggestions are loved!**


	17. Pathetic You

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry for not updating for five weeks! Here are my pathetic excuses :/ I was mainly stressed out and uninspired because of school. So during weekends, I just spent my times playing games instead of writing. And then we've got a week of examination. And then my mum bought me Tomb Raider and Uncharted series which really occupied my time. Not to mention that I haven't finished my AC3 yet. **

**But anyway, here it is! Forgive me, darlings! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight Saga characters, I only own my sweet Tiara.**

Chapter 17: Pathetic You

* * *

**Forks, Washington – January 25, 2005**

There were times when I sat alone and reminisced. There were times when I sat alone and imagined. I imagined a perfect life of me, Edward and mother. But that was it. I would never have it. When I was in Denali, I had gone to Chicago, trying to find their graves. I found them, abandoned. The moss and grasses had made the gravestones ugly. Like a fool I was, I cleaned them up while telling stories of my life. How stupid was I?

Here, standing before me was Edward Anthony Masen. He was supposed to die by Spanish Influenza in 1918. Even if he survived, he shouldn't look the same as he did eight decades ago. He should have grey hair and beard, wrinkles, and cloudy eyes, that I couldn't recognize him anymore. But there he was, looking just like me, frozen. His bronze hair was tousled, his straight nose and sharp jaw were still the same, but his emerald green eyes were no longer there. A pair of golden topaz eyes was staring into my red ruby eyes.

He was a vampire.

Just like me.

"It's…it's good to see you, Elle," he said with a smile. He seemed wanting to hug me but hesitated to do so. I didn't know what to say. It was ridiculous. How can he be a vampire?

"Carlisle changed me back in 1918," he answered as if reading my mind. Edward had always been clever to know what I was thinking even when we were children. I guess that trait stayed with him and intensified when he turned. I shook my head trying to clear it and looked at him.

"You're supposed to be dead," I stated slowly yet firmly, letting the new information sink. He was very much alive. "How is this even possible?" I asked, finding it ridiculous as each seconds passed.

"Elle, I'm here. It's not an illusion, it's not an imagination. I'm a vampire and I'm here," he told me softly. I could hear a hint of pain in his voice. He wanted us to be siblings again. After all those years that I was alone, I finally was given a chance to-

"You're not surprise," I stated as I realized how calm he was. Edward was always calm and quiet but he shouldn't be in this kind of situation. I, his sister whom he thought had died, that he thought I was an imagination, when I visited him in 1918 was here. I was here right in front of him now. He should be surprised.

Then it clicked.

"You knew," I sneered in hatred. All the longing was gone, replaced by deep hatred and betrayal.

"Listen, I-" I didn't let him finished. I couldn't. I pushed him, sending him flying outside of the house. Before he could get on his feet, I was in front of him and sent him a punch right across his jaw. Grabbing him by his collar, I slammed him against the tree and bared my teeth at him.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I asked, shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely and I scoffed.

"Wrong answer," I told him and kicked him in stomach, before slamming him down on the ground.

"Tiara, your mother wouldn't like this," Carlisle, I presumed, told me. Sending him the deadliest glare I could, but he remained composed.

"You don't know my mother," I said calmly. "So why don't you shut up?" I asked as politely as I could and turned to Edward.

"I mourned for you," I said, my eyes were blazing with hatred and pain. He climbed up to his feet and took my hand softly.

"For what our family had done to you, I'm sorry. It shouldn't have been that way," Edward told me and I rolled my eyes, slapping him.

"We can just do this whole day," I told him with a laugh, ignoring his apologies.

"I deserved that. Take your anger on me, Elle. It's alright," he said and I roared at him, slamming him back onto the ground.

"Don't make me the bad guy here, Eddie," I told him mockingly. "You should have died," I said and felt my heart dropped when I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. I scoffed at myself. After everything he did, my heart still pained when I see him hurt. That was very weak of you, Tiara.

"You should have just died," I repeated firmly.

"If I died I wouldn't be seeing you. For years I've hated to become what I am now. But now everything seemed to be worth it. I get to meet you, _sister_," Edward said and I scoffed.

"If that painful human life of mine happened months ago, I might forgive you. Hell, I might even forgive father. But those happened a century ago. A hundred years ago, Edward. That would be very pathetic of me to forgive each and every one of you and start over," I spat and turned to Carlisle.

"Aro sent me to see if any of you have broken any rules. I see none. I'd be on my own way now," I told him curtly.

"Please, listen to me!" Edward said, turning my body so I would face him.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. "You're lucky I'm going now, Edward. Or else you'd be dead," I said, glaring at him.

"How can you leave? I'm here, your twin brother," he said and I laughed, finding his words so ridiculous.

"How can you not find me? You knew I was a vampire! You knew! How can you let it be eighty years? You should've looked for me once you knew I was a vampire, Edward!" I screamed in frustration. Tears of anger, betrayal and frustration should've been streaming down my eyes if I was not a vampire. The pain was too much.

"I'd have looked for you if I know you're very much alive," I said and laughed. "Always the pathetic one, am I not?"

"Love is not pathetic. You're capable of love-"

"Cut the crap, Ed. Love is not pathetic. Loving too much yet unloved, uncared for, sound very much pathetic to me." I said and he looked to his feet. I shook my head, knowing if I stayed here any longer, I'd break down.

"I shouldn't have come. Seeing you again today, is the worst part of my existence," I told him softly. I watched him shut his eyes, trying to hide the pain. Assuming that he could read my mind, I silently said goodbye. The next words were thought without any intention.

_I had always loved you._

But I had run, hoping he wouldn't catch that.

* * *

None of them moved when the bronze-haired vampire girl ran into the forest. Everyone was watching Edward intently, hoping he was alright. But how could he?

"Please stop," Edward said and swallowed painfully. "I can hear your thoughts," he told and walked toward them. The Cullens stared at him guiltily, didn't know what to say.

"We're lucky she didn't know about Bella. What did I tell you-" Rosalie's hateful words were cut off by Carlisle.

"Rose!" he said sternly. He turned to look at Edward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, son?" he asked and Edward nodded although he was not. It was better to lie, than to explain. What he felt now, it was just so…no, he couldn't describe it. After all the years, he finally saw her again. And she pushed him away.

That was expected.

"I can't see her," Alice said suddenly. Edward snapped out of his mind and knew exactly that she had crossed the territory. He was gone, to save his sister.

"She crossed the territory," Alice said and Emmett looked around.

"Let's go," he said and went after Edward, followed by Jasper and Carlisle. Alice looked at Esme and Rose, before heading to the territory too. Tiara used to be her friend after all.

* * *

The wind rushed behind me as I ran, trying to clear my mind. I need to stay calm. I need to stay composed. But I couldn't. I let out a scream and stopped abruptly, before falling to my knees. Everyone knew. Carlisle, Edward, Aro, Caius. They had known. That was why they sent me.

An awful smell disrupted me from my thoughts of anger, and I looked around my surrounding. That scent again! I heard a growl and the sound of four legs hitting the ground, coming towards me. I waited, and turned around, swinging my fist toward whatever it was before climbing a tree beside me quickly. As I looked down, I saw a very big and black wolf snarling at me.

"Impossible," I muttered. It was daylight and it wasn't even a full moon. "How can you turn during a day?" I asked more to myself. But the wolf seemed to be listening to me, as he tried to read my movement, whether I was a threat or not.

"You're not a werewolf," I said, laughing at my fear to him. "Which means I can kill you easily," I said, dropping to my feet. He bared his long and very sharp canines, ready to tear my limbs into pieces. I gulped, feeling the fear of death suddenly. Was I…wrong? The wolf ran toward me and I stepped aside easily, dodging his canines. I made a dash, running between the trees, knowing he would not fit if he was to take the same path as mine. I heard him a few steps behind me, and was surprised at how fast he was. He could keep up to a vampire unlike the werewolves. As exciting as it was, I couldn't let my confidence be the reason of my death. The wolf lunged at me and I slid, his teeth almost tearing my head. As he landed on the ground, I leaped onto him, ready to use my power.

"Wait!" Edward yelled, catching me off guard. The wolf threw me from his back and snarled at Edward and I.

"I don't need you to come! I can kill that dog easily!" I scowled and he gave me a stern look to shut up.

"She doesn't know about the treaty," Edward told the wolf sternly. It was quiet for a while before he spoke again. "You can't. She's my sister and you can't harm us. That was the treaty," he repeated firmly. Edward nodded solemnly. "We promised."

The wolf sent me a glare before leaping away. I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"So you're talking to dogs now," I stated. "You should be the one in the asylum, I guess," I said and he chuckled at my remarks.

"Don't!" I snapped. "Don't pretend that nothing had happened. I can easily forget, but it would be too easy for you. I won't let you have it," I said and shook my head.

"Let this be the last time we see each other," I muttered and turned to him again. "And just now, you didn't save me and I owe you nothing. I could kill that thing easily," I said and without another thought, I was no longer there.

* * *

"I suggest that we move," Emmett said. The Cullens, except for Edward was sitting in the living room, discussing about the event that just happened.

"Edward loves Bella, we can't make him leave," Esme said gently.

"Do they know about Bella?" Alice asked worriedly to which Carlisle shook his head.

"The Volturi would always send their guards to check on the clans, to make sure everything is under control. I'm sure everything is just a coincidence," he explained.

"Like Edward, does Tiara have a gift?" Jasper asked out of curiosity. He had fed, yet his energy still hadn't returned.

"A terrifying gift," Edward answered, walking towards them. "She takes your energy and it would eventually lead you to death if she means it to be," he further told. Alice glanced at Jasper worriedly and he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Let's hope we don't cross path with her again," Emmett shrugged before it turned awkward.

"You and her have a bad past," Jasper stated. Edward was about to reply when he thought it would be better not to. He left to his room without a word.

* * *

After hours of swimming across the Atlantic Ocean, I had come to France, I think. Or was this land belonged to Spain? It was night and the chilly breeze swept through my damp hair. I was tired. Not because of the long hours of non-stop swimming but tired emotionally and mentally.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

The only family that I ever had, had no care for me at all.

If he loved me, he would have tried to find me. He wasn't surprised at all to see me as a vampire. Carlisle must have told him about me, or he must have found out about me by accident. But why didn't he come? Why wouldn't he show up and we might have been reunited happily.

"I hate you, Edward. Really, really hate you," I said it out loud. The pain that I felt was nothing. I thought I was numb to feel it. I've felt worse, I reminded myself.

I thought vampires have no soul, but why do we feel? I don't want to feel. All I feel is pain and more pain. This is ridiculous. What had I ever done for me to be punished with this mental pain? It made me wanting to be human. Human can drink and forget about their problem, and humans were so fragile. They can end their life so easily.

"What's the matter, αγάπη μου (my love)? You seemed troubled."

I laughed and turned around.

As soon as I heard his beautiful voice, all the pain, everything that I felt just now, disappeared. I still remembered the pain, I still knew the pain, but it didn't matter. Because he was here, right here with me.

"How do you find me?" I asked softly and he just smiled.

"Your thoughts were messed up," he replied jokingly. But his face became serious and concerned, knowing that I wasn't alright. "What happened?" he asked huskily and softly, his gentle touch soothing me. I shook my head and pulled him into a hug, burying my face in his chest. His scent, his presence itself had always calmed me.

It was as if I was in paradise.

"I met my brother today. He knew that I was a vampire," I said, my words were muffled but he could hear me clearly.

"How?" He asked simply.

"He doesn't care," I said.

"I do," he told, kissing my hair, and my lips curved into a smile. I looked up at him and met his loving eyes, knowing I didn't need anything but him.

"Can we just leave?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"No, but we stay together," he told and I nodded.

"Always and forever," I said and he smiled.

"I will always be here for you. No matter what happens. You seemed to always forget that," he said almost in a scolding manner. I sighed, knowing sometimes I did. Sometimes, I do forget that this man in my embrace, will always be here for me.

* * *

**I seriously need someone like Demetri. Lol, and I know this is late because I forgot to mention it on the last chapter. Charlie Bewley appeared as a vampire hunter (Vaughn) in Vampire Diaries, season 4 episode 13-15. If you don't follow the series just check out his scenes in youtube. And he would be playing as Steinar in Hammer of the God. I still don't know when the movie will be released. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favouriting and following the story. I've got some followers even when I was on a short hiatus which truly helped me getting back on writing. Thank you those who spend their time reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. And thank you to silent readers as well, for supporting this story silently! **

**Hope you have a great day and sorry for the long author's note, ^^**


	18. Epilogue: Demon's Child

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tiara.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Demon's Child**

My house was no longer there. Yet I knew where it was, although I barely remembered it. The porcelain dolls that I arranged on the rack, I could still remember them. The beautiful parlour, the fireplace, I sighed at the memories. Were these even real? Or did I just make them up to soothe my aching heart?

"Excuse me, miss. You shouldn't be here. It's late," a man's voice greeted me. I tore my gaze away from the house and turned around to see a security guard with a flashlight in his hand.

"Even in the 20's, women had always been thought as weak and helpless," I said, laughing lightly. He tilted his head to the side, and approached me.

"I suggest you return to your home, miss," the man said and I shook my head.

"Do you have a daughter, sir?" I asked innocently. The man's brows furrowed but he nodded his head. "What would you do if your daughter…never mind," I sighed.

"You seemed to be in trouble," he said, concerned.

"I am," I said as my mind wandered back to Edward, that bastard. "It seems like no one care for me. I love them unconditionally, even after everything they had done to me. I still care for them. I still miss them," I said.

"Then they are not worth it," the man said, pitying me.

"They don't. But I still do," I muttered. "I'm not someone who I used to be, and I don't know if it's a bad thing."

"People change, girl. That's life," he said.

"Indeed, people can change so quickly," I stated and my lips twitch into a sinister smile. I turned to him so quickly that he jumped, only realizing the colour of my eyes. They must seem like two ruby stones, glinting in the dark.

"Thank you for listening, but I suggest you to run," I said and the man's eyes widened. "Fast!" I added and he ran without another thought. It was easy, to be right in front of him again. I grabbed his upper arm and gripped it tightly.

"I could kill you, but would that make me a bad person?" I asked and laughed, just to cover the hurt in my voice. "Everyone always makes me the bad, the evil one. When I'm just a lonely girl who had been hurt and abandoned by her own family!"

"You don't have to do this, please, let me go," he pleaded and I released his arm.

"You may go," I whispered blankly.

I had always thought I had a complete control of my emotions. But I never did. Even when a century had passed, I was still the little girl from the asylum. Afraid and lonely. Now, those feelings were covered up by this powerful gift of mine. The red ruby eyes only showed thirst and held no sympathy. This character of mine was only a facade. A part of me that I created to please the masters.

Or maybe not.

I inhaled deeply and followed the man's scent. He hadn't even gone far. I appeared in front of him making him fall at the surprise.

"I told you to run fast," I said and he scrambled to his feet, and ran to the opposite direction. His heart was beating fast, so loud and clear. I trailed behind him rather slowly, knowing I would catch up with him sooner or later. When the hunt was no longer fun, when the excitement of the hunt was no longer there, we didn't stop.

"Hello," I said from behind and before he could turn around, I had angled his head, and sunk my sharp-razor teeth on his jugular vein. He had struggled for his life, pushing me with all his might, but it was no use. He must have had something worth fighting for.

Maybe his children. Maybe his wife.

But I never cared.

* * *

"No, no, please stop!" I begged. I whimpered when they placed more ice cubes into the tub. My teeth were clattering and I was shaking from the cold, no longer shivering.

"The demon hates the coldness! Bring more of it!" the old woman yelled.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried.

"My dear Lord, save the child, and let the demon be gone!" The woman shouted and grabbed a hold of my hair with her gloved hand. And she, that woman whom must have had a child, pushed my head into the tub without sympathy. I flailed my small hands, trying to get out from the water.

"The demon is still in there! Why won't you let the child be?" The woman asked me angrily as she pulled me back and I gasped for air. She shook her head and pushed me back into the cold water. They kept doing that to me until they were tired and until I was almost at the brink of death.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" I pleaded. "Please give it to me. A bread! I'll take anything, please!" I sobbed. My small hand was holding my empty and poor stomach. I couldn't hold it any longer. It was hurting so much.

"Do not listen to the demon!" The woman said to the man and he nodded. As he walked past the bars, I used all my strength to grab his leg. I could feel it.

The power.

The man crumpled to his knees in pain and I grabbed the tray of food from his hands and ate quickly. I ignored the shouting and chaos, knowing I'd have to eat to survive.

That was it.

I need to survive.

* * *

It was to the point of killing me. If Simmons wasn't there, I will never be here. They wanted to end my life. They wanted to kill me when I was still so young, still have so much to do.

"She's a demon's child. We need to kill her!" the woman argued. I felt the anger. I felt my blood boiled. I felt the urge to kill her.

"Tiara, why don't you go back to your room? Sienna, please take her to her room and give her food," Simmons told.

"You have no right-" I however didn't hear the rest of her word. She was silenced by Simmons. But now that I knew what he was, I knew now. Simmons killed the lady.

And I didn't even have a pity for her.

* * *

I realized as I walked under the dark sky, that I was no longer me. I had changed. I had changed so much.

But change, is inevitable.

You can change from good to bad, or bad to good, or bad to worse in my case. There should be no regret. As even when change is inevitable, it was you. Your choice.

"Hey there," I said to a group of guys hanging out behind the store.

"Whoo, pretty lady. Where are you going?"

"To you," I answered flirtatiously yet lamely and before he could utter another word, I had sunk my teeth into his neck. I could hear his friends running, tripping, scrambling to their feet, and continued to run. But once I was done with this boy, I'll go after them. All of them.

Because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And because they were humans.

My victims.

"Pity," I said and followed their scent.

* * *

**I've decided to just continue everything in this, but there would be part 1, part 2, and so on. Because I think that would be better. I think. Read and review! I have to say, the lack of reviews really makes me sad but I hope you're still with me!**


	19. Loving You

**Tiara Story Part II: Dark Souls**

Summary: The second installment of Tiara Story: Tiara vowed to never leave Demetri's side again and the conflict between the twins continues. At the end of the story, Tiara finally gets to meet Bella, her future sister-in-law who is a human.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle Masen. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

They say vampires do not have souls. They say we are monsters. I disagree.

In my one hundred and four years of living, there have been so many bloods on my hands. Hundreds or maybe thousands lives have been taken away by me. But does cruelty imply that I do not have my humanity?

I love. I care. I feel.

Demetri is the living proof that I do and always will.

Humanity is the state of being human, and of behaving and thinking in the way as other people. But we are not humans, why would we act and think as them? We are more powerful than they are. We are the predators and they are the prey. It is in our nature to kill.

However, I never wanted to become a monster. I am always afraid to become one.

Chapter 1: Loving You

* * *

**Arpoador, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil – March 18, 2005**

The cold night breeze did not make us cold. It did not bother us at all. The moon was the only thing visible in the dark sky, hanging above us. Demetri and I were barefoot, feeling the damp sand and the cold sea as the wave swept our ankles.

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your beauty wiped me off my viciousness and melted my cold heart. Your love has given me hopes, something that I had forgotten how it feels. And you, you have brought me back to life. You teach me love, care and compassion. Therefore, I pledge before this universe to be your husband from this day forward. Let us reunite our souls and live as one. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever," Demetri vowed romantically.

If I was a human, blood would be rising to my cheeks. His gaze He held my hands lovingly, his warmth gave me comfort and I've never felt safer than ever before. For millennia he lived only to kill and obey but I had taught him how to love and how to appreciate the immortality that has been bestowed upon us.

"I have lived and suffered for years, wondering if there would be a knight that could save me from this darkness and injustice. And then you came into my life, risking yours when you save me from the fire. You love, protect and care for me with all your heart and soul, and I've never been so thankful to be gifted with another gift. My existence is nothing without you and I only belonged by your side. Today, I give myself to you as your wife, and I promised you that I will treasure all the remarkable loves, beautiful memories and precious moments that we had shared together since we first met and to the rest of my days. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day," I told him and his perfect lips curved into a smile.

"Tiara Volturi, will you take Demetri Volturi as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?" He asked and I looked into his scarlet red eyes, which showed nothing but love.

"I do," I said breathlessly, and he slipped my finger a gold ring that has tiny diamonds embedded on it. We have been married for many times, and we have many rings too. We wore it for a very long time until the rings were damaged by our acts of violence.

"Demetri Volturi, will you take Tiara Volturi as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?" I questioned him lovingly.

"I do," he answered huskily, looking down into my eyes. I smiled as I slipped a plain gold ring into his finger. "Hmm, is it time for me to kiss my bride?" He murmured and I giggled softly.

"Yes, love, you may kiss the bride," I told and he leaned down, his perfect lips meeting on mine and it was like the first time all over again. Except our first kiss was in the middle of the forest, and his lips were colder than mine and that was also the first time he tasted my blood. But the feeling was the same. It was our kiss, the kiss that tasted a never ending love on it. I held him closer as he pulled me to him, never want to lose me again.

"You won't leave me again, right?" He asked, his forehead was meeting mine, his hand playing with my bronze hair. I looked up meeting his scarlet eyes.

"You know the answer, love. I only left to protect you," I told him and kissed him, assuring him that I will always be by his side. I will never leave, even for my biological twin brother, Edward. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It has been long forgotten, sweetheart. But the fear of losing you is always there, lingering and worrying me," he admitted and I pulled him into a tight and loving embrace.

"For giving you worries, I apologize, my love," I whispered and buried my face into his neck, inhaling his scent. His woody-musky, olive and cypress scent comforted me, making me relaxed and I felt the calmness surrounding me.

"Do you remember our first wedding?" He suddenly asked and I laughed. It was in autumn, September 20, 1919, held in the yard of our castle in Volterra. It was beyond amazing, it was magical and fill with fantasy. Demetri was very handsome, the way he looked at me when I walked down the aisle was like the first time we met. His gaze penetrated me, looking right through my soul even though we, vampires were said to be soulless.

I had once dreamed of a beautiful wedding when I was still in the asylum, with Alice being my wedding planner. It was more than what I had imagined, it was too…marvelous. I would be very nervous if I was a human, but I wasn't one by that time. My hand clutched on Alec's arm, while Felix stood next to Demetri, his best friend and his best man. We would be more honored if Aro himself to marry us but he had convinced us to use a real human priest.

"It was…spectacular." I said but even the words couldn't describe it.

"It was," he said. "Tiara," he called me softly and I met his eyes again, his love was overwhelming me. "I had spent for millennia without you, and now that I have you by my side, I will never let anyone or anything comes between us." He said firmly and I smiled.

"I will too, I will always be by your side." I promised and he smiled.

"Now, my love, may I have this dance?" He asked and I laughed lightly. When I was human, I had wondered how was it like to have someone to love you. Now that I have, it was amazing. I thought love faded as the time passed, I was scared I'd not be able to love for a long time. But we had. Every time I looked at Demetri, I fell in love with him again. We danced under the crescent moon, with the sound of waves accompanied us.

My life has been completed the moment I met him and it became more perfect when I was turned into a vampire. We became soulmates and we are inseparable, now and forever.

* * *

"We are going to Paris," Demetri told me once I walked out of the bathroom. Although I was no longer human and bath was no need, I happened to like it. Demetri was watching the TV while I was showering, sitting on the large white and comfortable bed.

"Holiday?" I asked hopefully, my eyes sparkling with excitement. He chuckled and brought me close to him. We would be spending a few days here, Aro had always made sure we had the best. The hotel we were staying was luxurious, big space and the service was really good.

"We are to meet the French Coven, and well…" Demetri trailed off and I grinned.

"Do that thing," I continued with a giggle.

"That thing that you love the most," Demetri replied and I shot him a playful glare.

"Hmm, I love Paris," I said, thinking of the city, the people and of course, the Eiffel Tower.

"Do you want to go to Eiffel Tower again?" he asked, his hand was playing with the hem of my bathrobe.

"This time let's act like a human couple, okay?" I asked and he smirked.

"We'll take the lift," he said and pulled me down with him onto the bed, making me giggled.

"Now this, is a honeymoon," I said, grinning. "No blood was shed," I added and he smirked.

"Yet," he said and I laughed.

"Yet," I agreed, leaning down to him to capture his lips. The kiss was gentle at first, but grew more passionate and aggressive. Demetri, who couldn't let me be in control even for a moment, flipped me over. His eyes darkened with lust, as he pulled away. I could feel the heat of his gaze, as his now black eyes gazed down at me. I was breathing heavily. Not because of the lack of oxygen in my lungs, but his presence was overwhelming me. Too overwhelming if that was even possible.

* * *

"What was the color of your eyes?" I asked softly. My head was on his chest, yet I heard no heartbeat. I wanted to be with Demetri as humans, I'd love that. We didn't have to do the killing but we would be humans. Now that I had lived my life as a vampire, I could see how beautiful a human was.

"Hmm, blue," Demetri answered after a while.

"What blue?" I asked, closing my eyes as he stroked my hair.

"Sometimes it's light as the sky. Sometimes it's deep as the ocean," he said before laughing and I hit his chest.

"I'm being serious here," I whined, sitting up as I glared at him.

"I was being serious," he told with a sweet smile. He pulled me towards him and cradled me in his arms and I sighed happily. "If you meet me while I was a human, you're finished."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll fall in love with me. Hard," he said and I grinned. I couldn't imagine him as a human. Warm skin, maybe a little tan there but not pale as chalk, blue eyes instead of red, humanlike and last but not least, beautiful.

"I will, but I love you like this too," I said, and he kissed my temple. "Do you like me better as human or vampire?" I asked and hummed as I waited for his answer.

"I love you both," he answered truthfully and my lips curved into a smile. "The human you was strong and sweet, and the vampire you is…you," he said and I glanced at him. "I love you as you. Even if you're a kitten, I'd still love you," he said cheekily and I giggled, before kissing him.

"You're one charming man," I muttered with a smile and he grinned. I really loved him like this. He was acting like a human.

"And this charming man loves you very much," he said.

"I love you too," I said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

**I should really be punished for not updating. I was stuck in this chapter, while the next chapter was almost done so that was why. But last night I watched the latest episode of TVD and screamed when Vaughn made an appearance. And Vaughn inspired me since he was a human so I wanted to talk about human them in this chapter.  
**

**I'm sorry for not updating but this is exams week and it would be done by this 22****nd****. I'm sure some of you are busy as well. Again, I'm sorry! ^^ Reviews are loved!  
**


	20. The Other Side

**I'm in the middle of my exams, but the torture would end soon. I couldn't get anything into my head so I thought I'll update :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tiara. **

**Chapter 2: The Other Side**

* * *

He had lived for quite a long time. He had thought he would find a vampire as his soulmate. Yet, this human girl had attracted his soulless being and he had unconditionally cared and loved for this human. He chuckled softly at the thought of his lover, his one and only Bella.

He remembered Tanya being so fond at him, and although he knew he was lonely, he knew Tanya wasn't the one. Call him old-fashioned, but his mother had raised him to love when you were ready, not to love when you were lonely. Tanya…

She was the one who informed him about his twin little sister. Elle was his other half who had been disowned when it was never her fault to begin with. He barely remembered the days he had to spend alone, because Danielle was no longer there. Or maybe, he only made the memory up. He hadn't felt so guilty after his reunion with his twin.

If only he had had the courage and sought her, apologized and begged her forgiveness. Maybe things would be different. He was at fault. There was no one to blame but himself. Over the decades, he had wondered about his last moment before Carlisle turned him into vampire.

Elle had visited him, although he had always thought that to be a dream or even a hallucination, he wished it was real. He found it suspicious when Tanya suddenly started to ask about his family. At first, he thought she just wanted to be friendly and know him better but he caught her. He had confronted her and Kate, and they told him about Elle.

Danielle, his sweet little sister who had been abandoned and betrayed by her own family, was now in The Volturi. The cruellest clan of vampires. His heart pained at the thought. Was Elle becoming like them? Ruthless and sadistic? Or will she remain sweet and innocent, like the little girl she was? Edward doubted it. Elle had a terrible past, it would be impossible for her to remain innocent. Again, he was to be blamed.

Edward had sought Elle in Volterra, he wanted to know if this was real. Yes, everything was true. His twin sister was a vampire, frozen just like him.

She was real.

She wasn't a dream.

But he had lost her ages ago.

"Edward?" Alice's cheerful voice called him and he sighed. Alice was no Elle. She didn't resemble Elle in anyway. He walked downstairs in human speed and Alice clicked her tongue in disapproval at him. The house was beautifully created. Of course, everyone was excited. Not everyone though, he thought glancing at Rose.

The Cullens had stopped celebrating birthday, when the thought of not aging had upset them. Rose had showed her displeasure especially on the thought of not being able to have children. Alice felt the same way too, but she, optimistically appreciated what she had.

"I'll go and get Bella," he said, although it was unnecessary. He used his vampire speed to reach Bella's home and smiled when he smelled her scent. Her sweet and alluring scent which had ignited the feeling to rip and drain her dry, was one of the reason why their love was so strong.

The Cullens had decided for Edward to tell Bella about Danielle. She may be a threat, although he refused to acknowledge that, and Bella needed to know.

Well, here we go.

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you," Edward began. He realized Bella's anticipation rose and he chuckled softly. Humans were so intriguing, especially his Bella.

"What is it?" she asked and Edward pulled out an old, yellowish photo. Although it was over a century old, Edward can still see the picture clearly in his mind. Bella gaped at the photo and took it. She examined it carefully before looking at him. He laughed softly and looked into her beautiful brown orbs.

"You seemed so surprised," he commented and she managed a laugh.

"Is this you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with humour and excitement. She had never thought she would be able to see the human, no, the child version of Edward Cullen.

"Yes," he murmured rather shyly, liking yet hating the enthusiasm in her eyes.

"And is this…your sister?" she asked.

"Yes, my twin sister to be exact," Edward said grimly.

"Is she still alive?" Bella hesitated before asking it. Edward nodded and Bella looked dumbfounded. "She's still alive? Have you met her?" Bella asked for confirmation. She knew how miserable Edward was before he had met her. He hated his existence and if he knew his twin sister was still alive, this must mean so much to him.

"She isn't an old lady that's waiting on her death bed, Bella," Edward said. He didn't have to be able to read her mind to know that Bella was visioning Elle as an old, crippled lady who had not much energy left even to glance at someone.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked before the realization sank into her. "She's a vampire too," she stated.

"Yes, she is," Edward confirmed it.

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?" Bella asked, almost accusingly, but mostly hurt. Why didn't Edward tell her?

"She's not like us, Bella," Edward's voice was strained with pain and Bella became aware of how serious her boyfriend was being. His golden topaz eyes seemed distant as he talked. "She possessed this gift as a human in which she could kill a human with a touch. My father had her locked up in an asylum so she wouldn't hurt anyone. She had changed, Bella. She was no longer the little girl that I loved with all my heart. She's ruthless, sadistic, and has no regard on human life."

"Edward…" Bella said comfortingly, taking his hand in hers.

"But it was partially my fault. I…I abandoned her when she needed me. She was suffering all alone while I was being pampered. I was terrible to her," Edward said with a sigh.

"You must have your reasons," Bella comforted him and he forced a smile.

"I'll tell you more. Alice is going to kill us if we're late to your party," Edward said and smiled crookedly when Bella groaned at the mention of her birthday party.

"I really hate party," she mumbled and Edward's smile grew.

"It's been a while since we've a party. Everyone's excited," Edward said as he started the engine.

"Everyone?" Bella questioned and the vampire slightly smirked, knowing Bella was thinking about Rosalie.

* * *

The couple was in Carlisle's study room, admiring the big portrait with golden frame.

"The Volturi are very old and powerful family. I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has," Edward began. He had never met them and he never planned to. He heard tales about them, tales of the Witch Twins and also the Demon's Child. He never knew the Demon's Child would be his sister until recently.

"Is that Carlisle?" Bella asked as she spotted the familiar face of the doctor in the painting.

"Yeah, he lived with them for a few decades," Edward replied. He watched as Bella scanned the beautiful portrait. "He described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but respect for the arts and science at least."

"Where's your sister?" she asked and Edward laughed silently.

"I believe we have not existed in this world yet," he answered and Bella shot him a playful glare, for making fun of her. "The Volturi; Carlisle described them as very refined. No respect of human life, of course, but respect of the arts and sciences, at least," Edward explained.

"And your sister works for them?" Bella asked and Edward reluctantly nodded. He refused to acknowledge it but it was a fact. Danielle worked for them. She was one of them.

"She's a high rank guard of the Volturi. Her gift is so powerful that the vampires' fear for Volturi had increased greatly ever since she joined them. No one dares to break the law," Edward said and Bella frowned. She looked up at her lover, meeting his yellow topaz eyes.

"Vampires have law?" She questioned, finding it odd.

"Not very many. Only one is regularly enforced," Edward replied.

"What is it?"

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill conspicuously. Unless of course, you want to die," Edward told and Bella looked at him in alarm. The Cullens had obviously violated the law.

"You gotta stop talking about that. I can't even thinking about someone hurting you," Bella said and Edward's lips curved into his signature crooked smile.

"Bella, the only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of," Edward told. It was true. "If Elle is to know about your existence, she will show you no mercy."

"I can't love you?" Bella asked, almost jokingly but Edward stared into her brown eyes grimly.

"I don't think she will like a human as her sister-in-law," Edward replied.

"Change me," Bella said spontaneously and Edward chuckled although his laugh did not meet his eyes. "And we have Victoria to worry about," Bella reminded her boyfriend. The beautiful red head vampire will surely have her vengeance as Edward had killed her mate.

"Victoria? She'll come for me one day. Alice will see when she decides, and we'll be ready," Edward said soothingly. He loved how Bella really cared for him, even when he was not really a human.

"I could protect you. If you change me," Bella offered and Edward smiled at her.

"Bella, you already do protect me," Edward murmured, pulling her close to him. "You're my only reason to stay alive, if that's what I am. But it's my job to protect you. From everyone…except my sister," Edward said and as if on cue, Alice entered the room, gliding if that was possible.

"It's time! It's time, it's time, it's time!" Alice sang happily, taking Bella's hand. Bella sent Edward a helpless look and he just chuckled softly. As Alice dragged her downstairs, she wondered if Edward was talking about Alice or Tiara. He meant Alice, but Bella had a bad feeling that even if he wanted to, he might not be able to protect her from his twin sister.

* * *

Edward stood still, frozen as he watched Bella on the floor. She held her bleeding arm, as if to content the sweet scent of her blood. He was affected by it, but he was more affected by his stupidity. He knew Bella would be in danger when they had become serious, but he never realized of the danger. Bella might be dead, if he couldn't protect her. Bella would be dead, if he was too late.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office," Carlisle said softly, inspecting Bella's bleeding arm. If he was affected by her blood, he didn't show it. "Check on Jasper," Carlisle told Edward. "I'm sure he's very upset with himself. And I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

Edward heard Carlisle. But he also heard his thought. "Edward?" Carlisle called softly but firmly. Edward looked disgusted, not at Bella but…at himself. He wasn't angry or upset at Jasper at all. It was their nature. He was…disgusted at how foolish he had dragged Bella into his life. With another tormented gaze on Bella's blood, he left the room to comfort his brother.

* * *

**I wanted to write about the scene Carlisle and Bella talked about soul. But Bella's face was so emotionless that I couldn't interpret anything. Not hating, just saying. Next chapter would be another reunion of Edward and Tiara. And Tiara might finally meet Bella.**

**It wouldn't be pretty, just saying. **


	21. What's in Your Mind?

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I spent a week in Goldcoast and was really busy. Here it is! We're getting closer to Tiara meeting Bella!**

**As you guys know, I only own Tiara.**

Chapter 3: What's in Your Mind?

* * *

Vampires couldn't sleep. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't. Nevertheless, we could still close our eyes and think. Here was one thing Demetri had told me. Before he met me, he spent his life enjoying life by killing humans. He was empty. He never thought of what his prey felt because guilt will pile up and made him depressed.

Vampires were more like animals. We could think, but we chose not to. Until he met me. I made him think again. I made him more human. He told me vampires only love once. Our love was eternal and we were soulmates. I made him feel again. He told me once that he was happy I didn't have to spend the predatory phase like he did.

"Did I mention how happy I am that I met you?" Demetri asked huskily, as he kissed my hair. I smiled, content to have him by my side. I snuggled closer to him, and buried my nose in his neck, inhaling his scent. His scent reminded me of the woods where we shared our first kiss.

"And I am happier that you saved me. From…all the sufferings," I said and kissed his neck. He hummed happily, his finger was tracing circles on my back, as we cuddled on my bed. Speaking of my bed, I had renovated my room. It was just a month ago, and we had fun decorating it again. The theme for 2005 was blue. I found it much calming then the dark purple or crimson paint that had been on the walls for years.

My room was modernized, a glass table had replaced my oak desk which had ancient Latin carving at the corner, the dark red rug was also replaced with white (fake) lamb fur, more lightings were installed, and the curtains were soft blue and white. However, I had kept the old fashioned large bed, made for a King. The sheets were mostly baby blue but sometimes it was replaced with white and sometimes it was darker blue. However, the room did not look like Dracula's bedroom anymore.

I had to admit, I was in love with the Victorian style that influenced not only my choice of clothing but also my bedroom. But I liked to change a few things over the decades, so here it was. My wardrobe had her makeover recently by Heidi. More beautiful dresses, black dresses for formal wearing, and teenage like clothes for casual wearing such as skinny jeans, boots, colourful tops, leather jackets, and accessories.

"Are we going to lie down here till night?" I asked Demetri jokingly and he laughed.

"I like it here," he murmured, gazing deeply into my eyes, making me blushed mentally.

"Kiss me?" I asked and his lips twitched into a smile before he pressed his lips against mine.

"There, a kiss," he said and I pouted. He grinned boyishly before kissing me again, this time with burning desire and passion. Both of us let out a soft growl, pulling each other closer, feeling the need to feel each other's skin. Demetri kissed my neck, nibbling, biting them and I ran my hand through his brown hair, tugging it softly. He growled, his hand traced my back sending shivers down my spine, and I gasped when he–the door was opened and I squealed, pulling the cover over my body.

"Hot," Heidi purred, winking sarcastically. "Aro requested your presence. Both of you," she said.

"Got it!" I shouted and she laughed as she closed the door.

"She likes to do that," I complained and Demetri chuckled before kissing me.

"He's waiting for you at the hall," Heidi interrupted us again and I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"Better get ready then," Demetri said, placing a kiss on my nose.

"A quickie in the shower?" I asked seductively and he turned around, making a biting gesture and I giggled as I trailed behind him into the bathroom.

* * *

The guards opened the double door and Demetri and I walked inside. I saw a man with his back facing me yet I knew who it was. His bronze, tousled hair, his height, his stance, I instantly knew it was Edward. My twin brother.

"What is this?" I questioned as calmly as I could.

"Tiara, I'm glad you could join us," Aro said silkily. Demetri moved to the left side but I stayed next to Edward.

"Master," I acknowledged, asking him to explain further. Edward tensed and I wondered what he was doing here.

"I'm hoping that you would lend a hand to your twin brother over here. After all, aren't you two a family?" Aro asked and my eye twitched in slight anger. _He's nothing to me._

"Of course, master. What do you wish me to do?" I asked, as I didn't want to displease him.

"You two may have a private talk in the library. Join us, whenever you're ready," Aro said and I glanced at Demetri. He gave me a nod and I turned to Edward.

"This way," I said briskly, not even bothering to look at his face. The walk to the library was silent. Some guards stopped walking and stepped aside, making me felt good. It showed how much they respected or feared me. Edward said nothing even as I opened the door to the library.

"So why are you here?" I asked, trying to appear nonchalant. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, looking at Edward boringly. He remained silent, trying to arrange his words and I waited.

"Do you hate me that much, Elle?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If I do, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Edward stared right into my red ruby eyes before looking away, sighing.

"You're a part of the Volturi. Why would vampires come here?" Edward spoke softly and I looked at him in realization.

"You want to die," I stated and met his golden topaz eyes again, before smirking. "What could possibly happen that makes you want to die?" I asked, humoured. When he said nothing, I scoffed.

"I was never in your mind, was I?" I asked him softly. "I'm hurt, Eddie. I thought you're here to make up with me but instead, you're here to die. And what do you think I'll feel if you die?" I asked him, shoving him.

"You'll be happy. You're happy to get rid of me," he said and I slapped him hard.

"How stupid can you be?" I spat. "You're my twin brother and I couldn't help but love you even with everything that's happened. How can you think that by you dying, I would be happier? Do you think that low of me?" I asked angrily and he looked at me, taking my hand into his.

"I love you sis, but I couldn't bring myself into your life after I left you. I don't deserve it," he told me, pulling me into a hug. It was the first hug we had after a century. Only then I realized how much I'd missed him. It was impossible to not love him, although I would say I still hate him, I will always love him.

"I miss you," he murmured, stroking my hair as he held me close. I hugged him tightly, savouring this moment in my life. We hugged for a long time, as if to make up all the years we had lived without each other.

"Look, I want you to be happy. And I know Demetri can make you happy," he said as he looked into my red eyes. He held my face with his hands, looking at me lovingly like a brother would.

"But I just got you back. You can't just leave me again," I said in disbelief and he shut his eyes in pain.

"I love you, but I couldn't live without her," he told me. I let it sank in my mind, in my heart, in my _soul. _I gripped his wrist and applied my power on him. I gasped when I felt his gift in me, and released his wrist. Edward blinked his eyes in alarm, as his gift was taken away. I could hear thoughts from around us but they were distant.

Edward realized what I did and tried to shut his mind off but it didn't work. I heard everything. Humans or vampires didn't only have one single thought. Our minds thought about everything. And I heard everything.

How glad he was to see me again, how happy he was that I accepted him, and how sad and heartbroken he was because Bella died. His love to her was unconditional, something that you only shared with your soulmate. _And she was a human._

"I don't know what to say," I muttered and he looked at me. "Who is this lucky _human _that you would die for?" I spat poisonously and he ran a hand through his messy bronze hair.

"You don't understand. If Demetri died, would you still live in this world?" he asked and I looked at him. "All I feel is emptiness. No hope, no love, I couldn't live without her. She's my everything," he said but his lips weren't moving. Those are his thoughts that he didn't want me to hear.

"She's your everything?" I asked and scoffed. "Then what am I to you?!" I shouted in anger, pushing him away.

"You wouldn't live if Demetri dies, no one will if their soulmate is gone," Edward said again.

"I would because I have you. But considering you choose her over me, I won't!" I said through my gritted teeth. I could feel my anger radiating, my children were eager to kill.

"If you really want to die, I'll kill you myself," I seethed spitefully.

"Look at you, is this even my sister?" Edward asked tauntingly and I growled.

"Love, don't," Demetri's voice said and I grew calmed instantly. I looked into his red scarlet eyes and I closed my eyes. "He's not worth it," Demetri said softly. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him as he led me away from Edward.

"He's right, you're not worth it," I mumbled under my breath.

"I want you to be happy," I heard his voice in my mind and buried my face in Demetri's neck to shut him off.

* * *

"I'm fine, really," I told Demetri and he turned to me.

"I didn't say anything," he said, walking towards me.

"Your thoughts are pretty loud," I said and he looked at me. "No, don't read my thoughts. You might throw up at how much I love you," he said jokingly, before kissing me.

"I love you," I told him just so he would know.

"Tiara love, I love you more than anything in this world. If you're gone, I would too," he said and I bit my lips, caressing his face.

"I would die too," I said and he kissed my forehead.

"But in the meantime, we'll live. It's his choice, love. He would be happy if he's with you, but he'll never be happier because he lost his soulmate," Demetri said and I nodded.

"I feel betrayed. I'm his twin sister," I told him distractedly, as Demetri lips trailed down my neck.

"You have the right to," he murmured against my skin. "But forget him. You'll only hurt more," he said and I hummed, feeling tingles as he kissed the skin below my ear.

"You'll always be here, right?" I asked and he stopped, to look at me in the eye.

"I will always be by your side, Tiara. I give you my word and soul," he said and my lips curled into a smile.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I know, but I love to hear that again," he said and I smirked, pulling him into me and kissed him.

"I love you, always and forever, Demetri," I said and he smirked.

"I know," he said conceitedly and I laughed, before kissing him again.

* * *

**A short chapter, but I don't want to throw everything in here. It would be too stressful and it'll take a longer time. Please review!**


	22. They Finally Meet

**Thank you for following this story and I'm really sorry for the long wait. Here it is! It didn't go as I planned but oh well. Enjoy and leave some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tiara. **

* * *

Chapter 4: They Finally Meet

Edward couldn't get used to not be able to read others' mind. He felt empty. The buzzing thoughts of humans and vampires had always distracted him from thinking about Bella. Now that he couldn't, Bella kept haunting him. He couldn't help it anymore. His walk to the Volturi was quick, or maybe he didn't notice it. None of it mattered anymore. The time, the place, the people, none of them mattered to him anymore.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he was suddenly pinned up against the wall. The first thing that he saw was a pair of cold, bloody red eyes. The next thing he knew, he was punched hard across the jaw that he had to relocate it. His collars were grabbed and he was slammed against the wall again that the frame fell and shattered into pieces. The wall cracked too. But none of them mattered to Edward.

"Demetri," he acknowledged and the red eyes seemed to glow in hatred and disgust.

"You hurt her once, I swore to kill you. You hurt her twice, and I'm going to kill you. But you know what's stopping me?" Demetri asked, his voice was dripping with hatred and venom. "Her."

"Take care of her for me," Edward said when Demetri released him. There, another punch.

"Why in the hell would I do anything for you?!" Demetri asked angrily, throwing another punch. "You claimed to be the good ones. You drink from animals, loathe us who drink and kill humans. You claimed to be the saint and we're the monsters," Demetri spat and scoffed. Edward looked at Demetri, and never he had seen someone glaring at him so menacingly.

"What kind of brother would leave his sister and hurt her again and again?" Demetri asked, giving up. "I hate you for making her that way. It's your entire fault," he spat, shoving Edward out of his way before fixing his coat. He felt disgusted just by looking at him.

* * *

"You're really going to do this?" I asked as I approached Edward's frozen silhouette in the hallway.

"Yes," he replied under his breath.

"I'm giving you a chance to be my brother again, be my brother again and don't kill yourself over a woman! A _human_ even," I said and Edward turned around.

"You were once a human, why do you hate them so much?" Edward asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't change the topic, _brother_," I scowled. "Once, I was a human, yes but no more. Besides, none of them treated me like a human when I was a child! They have no sympathy, no compassion, heartless, they're monsters!" I cried in frustration.

"Then don't be like them," he pleaded and I looked incredulously at him.

"Oh my God, were you trying to change me before you kill yourself?" I asked, and laughed mockingly. "You know nothing about me, what I've been through, what I've felt," I said coldly.

"Elle," he called me softly and I felt anger bubbled inside me. Rage.

"Elle is dead!" I snapped, taking a step closer to him. "She is dead just like you are to me," I seethed. "You know what? I always thought 'family above all'. In family, you don't have to say sorry. Blood is thicker than water. No matter what happens, your brother is still your brother. Your father is still your father. But no," I scoffed and smirked at the hurt look in his eyes.

"You can't take the title for granted. And I'm sorry that I can't give you that. It needs to be earned," I told him and took a deep breath.

"You are right. And you don't know how sorry I am, sister," Edward said regretfully and I laughed. I couldn't believe he had the gut to apologize.

"You said much, yes but you showed me nothing!" I shouted and exhaled angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said and I shook my head.

"Save it. Choose me or her, Edward Anthony Masen Jr.! You rather die for a human than stay with your sister?" I asked, daring him to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again but this time for a different reason.

"Oh come on, Eddie! You left me once, you're not gonna do it again, are you?" I asked tauntingly. I watched in horror and pain when he bowed his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry," he said way too softly, but loud enough for my vampire hearing to catch it. I gasped, hurt and as if someone stabbed me in the heart, pulled it out and stepped on it. And that someone was my own brother.

The next second, I had Edward pinned against the wall, my hand crushing his windpipe. I gave him his gift back and felt it flowed into him. Edward blinked and gasped, at the sudden rush of my thoughts. I thought about all my sufferings in the asylum, my lone nights in Greece, the deaths of vampires and humans in my hand, the games that I played with humans before I killed them cold-heartedly, I thought about everything.

Edward looked tormented, tortured by my thoughts and painful memories into his mind.

'Mother would be disappointed in you, brother,' I thought mockingly and watched as he fell to the floor, his face and eyes were full of regret and guilt.

"You are dead to me," I said out loud, and with that, I walked away with my head held high. I left Edward to enter the throne room and pleaded death, throwing all the sympathies and cares that I had for him out of the window.

* * *

The next day, I was on the fishing duty, making sure everything went smoothly as Heidi acted as the tour guide. The humans were as stupid as ever, enjoying the history and art around the castle. I smiled sympathetically to myself. I remembered the time when I was human, so naïve, so weak, so helpless.

"Tiara, Aro requests your presence in the Throne Room. Now," a guard told me and with a quick nod, I left my post. "I swear if this has anything to do with Edward…" I muttered under my breath as I made my way down the hall. Brianna(?) greeted me, well I didn't even bother to remember the secretary's face or name. Her brown eyes sparkled whenever she saw one of us, and I could see it was obvious she wanted to become like us.

Sadly, they usually ended up as desserts.

I stopped at my tracks, listening what was happening inside the room. I heard Jane's childish yet sadistic voice.

"This may hurt just a little," she said but I wonder to whom. Taking a deep breath, I sensed a sweet, mouthwatering scent that was a human. My right eye twitched slightly, a habit when I was still human if I was really annoyed by something. In this case, someone. An eerie silence passed before I heard Aro's maniac laugh.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all!" Aro said enthusiastically. Deciding it was the time to make an entrance, I pushed the double doors opened. My eyes landed on Demetri's first, no matter where we were or when, we could always sense each other. Then I saw Edward, Alice, and a human girl.

"Tiara! Impeccable timing!" Aro exclaimed gleefully, clasping his hands together. Our eyes met and I recognized the silent, unspoken order instantly. "How lovely of you to join us," Aro said, and my lips twitched, and I hid the smirk.

"Master," I said respectfully and removed my eyes from Aro's. Turning to the human, I gave her my charm. I looked into her warm brown eyes and spoke to her with my red ruby eyes. I saw a flicker of fear in her beautiful eyes and smiled kindly.

"You must be Bella!" I said, grinning happily while my eyes giving her my deadliest glare. "It's nice to finally meeting you in person. Edward talked a lot about you," I said, glancing wickedly at Edward. I noticed how tensed he was which made it much more wonderful.

Bella's heart was beating at a very quick pace and I realized how scared she was. Another smirk formed on my lips.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Tiara, I'm sure Edward has told you about his dear sister?" I said, offering my gloved hand to her.

"He did," she mumbled, averting her eyes away from me. She tried to give me a small smile but failed as she was too nervous. She shook my hand briefly and I turned to Aro who was watching our interactions silently.

"Bella here had confounded my gift and Jane's. I would love to know if your gift works on her, Tiara dear," Aro said kindly and I smiled.

"Of course," I said a little too excitedly. "If you don't mind, Bella," I said as I slipped my hand out of the glove.

"Elle," Edward's strained voice played in my ears but I just smirked. "Bella, don't," he hissed at her as Bella seemed to be reaching out for my hand, although hesitantly.

"Come on, sweetheart. It won't hurt that much, I promise you," I said, looking straight into her eyes. I could see Aro's eager eyes on us and huffed slightly as Bella was taking way to long. I took the initiative and grasped for her hand, applying my power on her but only wish to hurt but not kill her.

As expected, Bella screamed in pain, falling to her knees at the great amount of pain that I sent to her. Edward blurred to me but before I could defend myself, Demetri had his arm wrapped around Edward's neck, with a hand just above his head, threatening to snap his neck.

"No stop!" Bella shouted. I looked at her oddly because she was actually no longer exposed to my gift and only then I realized she was talking to Demetri.

"Demetri," Aro raised his hand and Demetri scoffed before releasing Edward.

"Remarkable," Aro said, offering his hand to Bella. She took it and he pulled her back to her feet. Although Aro said that, it meant the opposite. I saw how threatened he was and if Jane's gift didn't work on Bella, she was a threat. We, the Volturi were simply in power and we couldn't have someone like Bella in this world. "But what are we going to do with you?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," Marcus drawled dully and I looked at them.

"She knows too much. She's a liability," Caius said and I smirked.

"That's true," Aro agreed and hummed thoughtfully even though he had already decided. "Felix?" he called and I turned to him sharply. Why not me? Aro gave me a knowing smile. Ah, yes, of course. It would be a show first, and I would be finishing him. Or was it because Aro didn't think I have the guts to kill my own brother?

Alec left Bella's side, and I saw how terrified she was when she saw Felix smirking at her. Edward flipped her so she would be behind him. Did he somehow forget that I was just standing next to Bella? Edward charged towards Felix, and Alice blurred to help him but was restrained by Demetri. Grinning slightly, I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her towards me, stepping a few steps backward to give the boys some space to fight.

"Enjoy the show, sweetheart," I said, slightly laughing as I watched Edward got beaten up by Felix. How I wished I was in Felix's place. After dancing for a while, Felix finally slammed Edward into the stairs in front of the thrones. I unhanded Bella and took off my other glove as I walked toward them. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella's frightened eyes and I smirked devilishly.

"Please! No, no! Please!" Bella cried out desperately and Felix, Aro and I stopped. Aro raised his hands in assurance that he wouldn't do anything to Edward. I looked at the human.

"Kill me…kill me. Not him," she said and my hands dropped to my side. What on earth was this?

"How extraordinary," Aro said in wonder, walking toward Bella. "You would give up your life…for someone like us," he said and I agreed silently. "A vampire, a soulless monster," Aro said again. How can someone like her love Edward? Sure, he was a Vegeterian and didn't kill human but–I stopped. I was once like her.

I fell in love with a vampire that had no soul, a monster. Why? It wasn't like I could control myself. It was because we were soulmates. I looked up, searching for Demetri and he reminded me all the sweet memories of me in love with him while I was still a human. He felt my eyes on him and returned my gaze, looking at me with love. I smiled at him, something that always came naturally when I saw him.

"Just get away from him," Edward managed to hiss at Bella.

"You don't know a thing about his soul," Bella said bravely at Aro. I sucked in a deep breath at her words.

"_Maybe for you, it's one or the other,_" Aro said in Italian, looking over his shoulder to look at Edward before his eyes met mine. I had thought the same thing too, thinking that Demetri had a soul. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. It didn't matter. To me, he had a soul. To him, I had a soul. But even to myself, I didn't think I had a soul. You were a vampire, no soul for you, full stop.

Aro sighed, "This is a sadness. If only it be your intention to give her immortality," he said, turning to Bella. He walked toward her and I could see Bella's fear in her eyes.

"Wait!" Alice shouted, stopping Aro from changing Bella. "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself," Alice said. Aro extended his hand and Demetri released his grip on Alice. She walked to Aro and let him grasped her hand, reading her thoughts.

"Mesmerizing! To see what you've seen before it is happened," he said delightfully, and released her hand. He walked to Bella, mesmerized by her being.

"Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal," he said touching her face, no doubt to sniff her scent more. "Isabella," he whispered and gulped. "Go now, make your preparations!" He said, gesturing Felix to release Edward.

"Let's be done with this," Marcus drawled, standing up. "Heidi will arrive any moment. Thank you for your visit," he said creepily. That master of mine managed to creep me out even when a century had passed by.

"We'll return the favour. I'd advise that you follow through your promise soon. We do not offer second chances," Caius sneered, full of hatred as no one was executed today.

"Goodbye, my young friends," Aro said and I watched as Demetri led them outside. Seconds later, Heidi arrived with the food and I grinned. Bella did have a very beautiful smell, and being in the same room with her was terrible. Aro was the first one to leap on a man and ripped his throat off and we followed suit. Terrified screams filled the room and I scanned the room for my prey. A woman, black haired and green eyes, no older than twenty five I guess. She met my eyes fearfully and before she knew it, I sunk my teeth into her neck and she screamed.


	23. Epilogue: Dark Souls

**I knew I took times in my update but believe me, school is just getting in the way. I really wish I could just concentrate on writing. This would be the epilogue, completing the New Moon chapter.**

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters, except for my beautiful Tiara.**

* * *

Epilogue: Dark Souls

When Alec entered the room, everyone tensed up. Edward pushed Bella behind him and Alice jumped off from the counter.

"You're free to leave now," Alec said warmly.

"Alec," I called and he turned around. I took a deep breath before stopping beside him. "I'd like to talk to Bella," I said flatly. Edward tensed up further if that was actually possible, pushing her far behind his back.

"What is it that you want to talk to her?" Edward asked and I smiled innocently.

"It's fine then," I said shrugging. I knew human. Their curiosity always got the best of them. What was the saying again? Yes, curiosity kills the cat.

"Wait, I-" Bella spoke suddenly and Alice was beside her instantly, grabbing her upper arm and giving her a scolding look.

"It's fine, really. I believe we'll meet again," I said, grinning wickedly. "Oh, we also ask that you don't linger in the city," I told.

"That won't be a problem," Edward answered coldly and I smirked.

"Alec, can you?" I gave him a look and he grinned.

"Of course, sister," he said, patting my back before leaving the room. Edward seemed to be taken aback and I realized what Alec had called me 'sister' naturally.

"Alec is more of a brother to me than you will ever be," I stated casually. "Anyway, why are you suddenly so cold to me?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Ah, of course. Because Bella is here," I said, stepping forwards slowly. "When she is in the picture, nothing else matter to you anymore right? Only her and her," I scoffed. "Such a brother you are," I said mockingly, meeting his eyes.

"Tiara, I'm sure-" Bella began and I shut her up with my glares.

"No, it's because I saw the monster in you today. I always ignore the fact that you were as soulless as the demon but today? No. I'm sorry Elle but I can't ignore the fact that you are so cruel, so evil, so sadistic that it disgusts me. My little sister was naïve, kind, warm, and obviously you're no longer her. I missed her, I loved her, but you? I'm sorry again, I was delusional. I thought I can bring the old you back. I thought the little Elle that I loved so much was still in there, hidden under the monster façade that you had. I was wrong, and I'm sorry for her," Edward said, not angrily but…disappointment and regrets. I continued to stare at him emotionlessly although I felt my heart sank at his words.

"Why? Why was she no longer there?" I asked quietly. "Because the only one that can bring her back is either you or mother. You claimed that you want me back but the truth is, _you don't_. You never want to face the reality and your guilt. You claimed that you regret of our past but do you really?" I asked and he looked away. "Like I said, Elle is dead a long time ago. I am a monster and I am happy with who I am. I don't seek for your acceptance, _Edward._"

"This is impossible! You two will always be brother and sister! You guys are freaking twins!" Alice chided in, glaring at us.

"She's right, and do you think it's better to live like this?" Edward asked softly and I tilted my head to the side, reading him and thinking my answer.

"Maybe a century later we'll be brother and sister again. But not now. Not after you chose her over me," I said nodding at Bella and felt my blood boiled again. "Not after you left me _again_," I sneered, looking at him with despise.

"You know you will do the same," he mumbled and I laughed.

"Do you really think we are the same persons? That we have the same mind and soul? Unlike you brother, I accepted the fact that we, vampires have no souls. Condemned forever, a demon," I said and smirked.

"I'm not sure if Edward told you this Bella," I said, turning to her. "Across the world, at least to vampires anyway, I'm quite famous really. I'm known as the Demon's Child of Volterra. I thought Volterra was nicer than Chicago, no offense Ed, but that's not my point," I snapped and gave Bella a quick smile.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, but it was too late when she realized it. Both Edward and Alice groaned in pain at the burning sensation, crumbling to the floors as they were weakened by my gift. I held Bella in my arms, grasping her hair and tilted her head back so that her neck was exposed.

"No!" Edward gasped but I was more powerful than before. I could control my children without contact. His face contorted in pain as I sent more of my children. Bella screamed as she felt the fire in her skin, in her body, in her heart.

I pushed Bella into Edward's arms carelessly and gave him a sweet smile. "You didn't think I would pour my hearts out and beg for your forgiveness, did you?" I asked and giggled mockingly. "I…have a reputation to uphold," I said with an indifferent smile and left the room.

Edward sighed in relief when he saw no bite marks at all and murmured softly, calming his love. He was right, his little sister was gone. Although not entirely.

* * *

"Rough day?" Demetri asked when I returned to his room that night. I instantly smiled at what he was doing, thinking it to be very romantic and humanlike. He had lit up a few candles in the room and was pouring a glass of blood into the wine glass.

"So-so," I shrugged, taking off my cloak. "What's the occasion?" I asked and he smiled at me, making my heart fluttered in happiness. Demetri had always had his ways in making me smile and feel human. He gave me a soft peck on the lips but I placed my hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me and kissed him.

After so many years, I still loved him. I wasn't complaining but I wondered if this was the reward, a gift from God after all the injustice that I had to suffer when I was a human. Demetri was a gift, the greatest gift that I ever had.

"Do you still remember when we first met?" I asked him, when I pulled away. Our nose still touched, and we were breathing heavily. Not by the lack of oxygen, but by the sexual tension in the air.

"Every second of it," Demetri said huskily and I closed my eyes. He rubbed my back in circles as he held me close and I placed my head on his chest. I had never heard his heartbeat.

"Did you fall in love with me because of my blood-"

Demetri jerked away immediately. He looked at me, his red eyes flared in…was it anger? Or was it hurt? I closed my mouth instantly, regretting that I had asked him that.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, and he looked away. I sighed, running a hand through my thick bronze hair. "After everything that happened, I…I had to ask you that. Edward was attracted to Bella because of her blood. That came first. I have to know! You can't be angry at me for doubting that," I said, nearly shouting. He stayed quiet, walking over to the window. I didn't move.

"How can you doubt my love for you?" he asked quietly, yet his voice was strained with hurt and anger. This time, it was me who stayed quiet. It was wrong for me, yes. But I had always wondered what I did to have his unconditional love.

"I fell in love with _you_. Not your blood, Tiara," he said slowly, and I took a deep, long breath. A peaceful feeling washed over me and I opened my eyes slowly. He was staring at me with a mix of emotions, and he walked towards me. When we were close enough, he brought his hand to my face, and caressed it with the back of his hand. "What made you fall in love with me?" He asked. Now I felt what he felt. Insulted.

Vampires had alluring scent, appearance, voice and those were what allured human into becoming our prey. And I was a human. I couldn't deny that he was handsome. With his high cheekbones and sharp features, blood red yet warm eyes that stared right into my soul, his brown hair that was styled carelessly, his lips, his voice. Then I realized he was just like me. We had done pretty terrible stuffs. We had our share in killings. What made us deserve such happiness? We deserved each other just as much as we didn't deserve each other.

"I fell in love with your soul," I said quietly and sighed, contented. I looked up, seeing his insecurity in his eyes, and I placed my small hand on his pale face. "To me, you have a soul. A soul that no one else can feel and see," I said and kissed him softly. He didn't kiss me back and I sighed.

"I love you," I told him and he didn't need any more convincing. He knew it in his soul. How much I loved him, how much he meant to me.

"I love you too," he said faintly and kissed me, slowly and passionately. I had decided, as we made love through the night, that vampires in fact have souls. But they are tainted with darkness and only love can bring light and make it pure again.

But then again, maybe we do not have a soul. Maybe it's like what Aro had said.

"_Maybe for you, it's one or the other."_

Demetri may not have a soul, but to me he does.

And Edward may not have a soul, but to Bella he does.

That's love.

* * *

**So the New Moon chapter is done! Eclipse is going to be a really short story. Do you guys have any idea for Eclipse? I just can't wait for Breaking Dawn! Tell me what you think!  
**


	24. The Invitation

**Tiara Story Part III: Broken Ties**

Summary: Alice believes that Tiara and Edward can still be a family again. With Renesmee's presence, she is sure of it. Then she has a vision.

**Disclaimer: I only own Tiara, the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I really wish Demetri's mine though. **

* * *

They say family is everything. It's a God's gift to us. That no matter what, we would always stay as one.

I used to believe that. When I was a child and I had a huge fight with my twin brother, we never apologized. We would just return to normal, as if nothing had happened. But recently, I had this resentment to him. No matter how many times his apologized, I couldn't forgive him. I could, but I don't want to.

I had this idea when I was alone in the asylum. That family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. But they clearly did forget me. When Edward changed into a vampire, he didn't try to find me. And when I found him, it was too late.

For more than a century, I had hated my so-called family. When Edward returned to my life, I didn't want to accept him. It takes time for me to heal.

And in our case, we have forever.

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

* * *

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, noticing the dazed look of Alice. She waited for her to snap out of her vision and when she did, Bella asked her again.

"Bella, I think you should leave," Alice suggested quickly.

"What? Tell me," Bella, being the persistent human as always, said.

"Just go," Alice urged, pushing Bella's back slightly.

"What does this mean, Alice?" Edward asked as he barged in. He didn't look angry but he did look tensed. He was holding his wedding invitation card in his hand and his eyes were hard on Alice.

"What's that?" Bella asked and if it wasn't for Edward being angry at Alice, she wouldn't be able to snatch the card. Bella looked at it, realizing it was their wedding invitation card and turned to Edward.

"You don't…like it?" Bella asked him quietly. Edward wasn't the type to flip for this kind of thing.

"I don't like who she's inviting," Edward replied through his gritted teeth. And then, Bella realized, Edward was angry.

Bella then saw who it was. And she didn't know what to say.

**_Danielle Tiara Masen Volturi_**

"You're inviting Edward's sister?!" Bella asked, freaking out. She didn't mean to sound so mean and rude, but she really didn't want to have her future sister-in-law in her wedding.

"Look, if she doesn't want to come, she won't come. Okay?" Alice tried to reason and Edward ran his hand through his hair, making it messier. He was clearly frustrated.

"What the hell are you thinking, Alice?" he growled and Alice sighed.

"Look, she's your sister," Alice said slowly and persuasively. "I wouldn't want to miss my twin brother's wedding!"

"Well you're not her," Edward snapped and Alice looked hurt. Edward wanted Elle in his wedding more than anything else. He wanted to see her smile happily at him after he kissed Bella. He wanted her to tease him for being nervous. He wanted her moral supports and love. After all, she was his only real family right now. Even Alice, the closest sibling he had right now, couldn't take her place.

"This is good okay? We sent one to Aro and we're going to send one to your charming sister! She can prove to Aro that you two are really married," Alice said, making up the reasons as she spoke.

"Edward," Bella said, placing a hand on his chest. He turned his golden topaz eyes to her and calmed down a little. "It's okay. Invite her," she said determinedly.

"Bella," Edward said but she shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about me. She won't harm me," she tried to reason. Edward looked at his future wife in disbelief.

"Bella, you still have nightmare about her," Edward said, his face hardened and Bella gave him a poker face.

"She won't hurt me in front of anyone," Bella tried to reassure him and he sighed.

"You have no idea what she's capable of…" he murmured, bringing his lips to her forehead.

"I know that she's hurt," Bella said quietly.

* * *

_**Last June**_

_She was awfully quiet. To Bella, she was. _

_But Edward on the other hand, could hear everything that she was thinking._

"_Take care of that Felix, I'd like to go home," Jane said._

"_No," Tiara stopped him and the Cullens looked at her, the twin sister of Edward. Would she not be as bad as they thought? Was she going to save the newborn? "I'd like to have some fun," she said, and flashed the newborn a sweet smile and stepped forwards. Bella avoided Tiara's blazing red eyes, but her gaze burned through her head forcing her to look up. As quickly as she did, she looked away. _

"_Close your eyes, Eddie. Unless you want to see your twin killing someone for the second time," she thought bitterly and Edward's face hardened._

"_Don't worry," she spoke to the newborn. "I won't hurt you," she said, her sweet, honeyed voice could calm anyone that heard it. But her red eyes that thirst for kills and violence gave that away. Bree pushed herself away from the vampire that looked no older than her._

"_If you have a gift, we'll let you live," she said and Bree looked up at her. Looking at the bronze haired vampire closely, she could see her pain. _

"_Do you have a gift?" She asked slowly, as if she was asking a child. Before Bree could utter a word, she felt a sensation of pain. It wasn't as worst as what the blond vampire made her feel, but this one was real. The pain wasn't just in her head. It was burning her. Bree didn't even realize that she was screaming. _

_Her bloodcurdling scream filled the air and then she was silenced. She wasn't dead yet. Tiara had her hand wrapped around Bree's poor, fragile neck and Bree's mind was filled with pain. It was real, the pain was worse than when she turned into a vampire. She couldn't scream, Tiara had her hand pressed against her throat._

_Then Tiara felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to it._

_Bella._

_With a smirk, Tiara dug her nails into Bree's skin, piercing into it. It wasn't easy but her gift had melted her skin. Holding on to the human's gaze, she wrapped her other hand onto Bree's thick dark brown hair and grasped it. Then she ripped the poor newborn apart._

_Tiara let the headless body fell to the ground and turned around, Bree's head was still in her hand. Meeting the eyes of Demetri, she snapped back into the world. She grew calmed instantly, the thirst to kill was gone and she threw the head to Edward's feet._

_Edward kept his eyes away, still kissing Bella's hair as an assurance. Bella however, looked down to his feet, seeing the head of the newborn. Even until now, she could remember Bree's head rolling on Edward's feet and Tiara's sick, twisted smile._

"_Now let's go home," Tiara spoke and walked past the Cullens, joining the four vampires. _

* * *

Three loud knocks were heard on my door and I lazily called out from the piano. Seeing Bianca, the human secretary on my door, I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked coldly, rising from the seat. She gulped, and I saw her forced bravery.

"There's um, something for you," she said, not looking at me in the eye. She held out the white envelope to me and I took it, frowning. She bowed slightly, and left me alone.

It was addressed to me, _Danielle Tiara Masen Volturi. _That made a crappy name, I cringed at my own thought.

Ripping the top of the envelope, I pulled out the card. There it was.

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

**AND**

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN**

**Together with their families**

**Request the honor of your presence**

**At the celebration of their marriage**

There were thousands of thoughts running in my mind at that time. Should I get angry at the fact that he was still marrying that stupid human? Or should I be honored that my twin brother had asked me to his wedding? Had he hoped for us to reconcile? Should I even go to the wedding? Forgetting and letting go of the past?

"Are you…okay?" Demetri asked, standing cautiously at the doorway. He read my face and I must have had the _statue face _that I made whenever I was deep such in a deep thought.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. He walked towards me and pulled me into his embrace. "I'm fine," I said, kissing his cheek and reassuring him with a smile.

"What's that?" he asked, referring to the card. I smirked.

"Guess who's getting married?" I asked, showing Demetri the card. He read it for a moment, before seeing the look on my face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, Tiara sweetheart, you know how much I love you but no. No, no, no, no," he said sternly and I laughed at how uptight he was.

"I've never been to any weddings! Except ours," I said and pouted. "It'll be fun!" I said.

"Does Aro know of this?" he asked and I stopped talking.

"I'll talk to him, but if he allows us to go…?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I will go to the end of the world with you, Tiara love," he said romantically, pulling me into a deep kiss. I felt him taking the invitation card from my hand and threw it onto the table. Demetri lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and tugged on his soft, brown hair. I felt the soft mattress on my back and Demetri's warm hand stroking my thigh. Feeling hot, I helped him take off his shirt, breaking the kiss. But before he could claim my lips again, I pushed his bare and hard chest with a hand, and he looked annoyed.

"What?" he asked, his eyes were dark with lust.

"You'll come with me?" I asked him hopefully.

His eyes twinkled in mischief and he shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you help me make up my mind?"

"That would be my pleasure," I said with a laugh, flipping him over. I leaned in to kiss his lips when I noticed he wasn't kissing back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you want to go?" he asked and I looked away, shrugging. He sat up so I straddled his lap and he caressed my face gently. "I don't want you getting hurt," he murmured huskily and I closed my eyes, sighing.

"I want to see my brother happy. I'd hurt him over this past year and I think…it'd be nice to see him happy," I said quietly.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked. "I never want to see you getting hurt. It makes me feel like ripping his throat out," he commented and I laughed.

"You can't kill the groom on his wedding," I protested and he chuckled. I had always loved seeing him laughed, it always reminded me how beautiful things were.

"The same rule applies to the bride," he said slowly, as if teaching a child and I smirked, taking off my top. He stopped talking and my smirk widened, as I leaned into his ear, pressing my bare skin against his.

"I can't kill the bride on her wedding," I said, nibbling and nipping on his ear.

* * *

**I think there are very little hot scenes between Demetri and Tiara and I myself, wanted to keep this light. I hope I didn't cross over the line between the rated T and M? And I hope nothing bad happens at the wedding ;)**


End file.
